Release
by DelusionalGypsy
Summary: She has been trapped her whole life. Tired of running from her past, the dead, and herself. She is rescued and taken to Alexandria where she can make a new life for herself. When a new group arrives, she finds herself caught in the sights of a man that sees her for who she is, inside. M for sexual content, language, and future graphic themes. I do not own The Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Running. In the end that always seems to be the only option that there is. Running from the dead. Running from the living. Running had become a sort of second nature to her as if it was something as simple as breathing. After all she has seen and all that she has gone through, even breathing was getting harder and harder for her to do. The heaviness in her chest as it would rise and fall was starting to seem like a chore each day that passed. Another day would come looking for food or a safe place to sleep along with an even stronger feeling of giving up would drag along with it. The desire to cease to exist in this world has grown with no end in sight to tend it back.

 _Where am I? How far am I from home now?_

She sat down under a large tree so she can try to grab her bearings. A memory of a life gone slowly begins to creep into her mind. A hot cup of coffee in her favorite red mug. A long shower laced with the scent of strawberries and magnolias. A large, soft bed too spacious to be empty. The loneliness that she felt even with him in the same room as her.

 _Stop._

She quickly hushed the thoughts away and tried to focus. After rummaging through her worn leather satchel she found an old traveler's map that was beginning to fray at the edges from exposure to the elements and near constant use. She pulled the last remaining piece of a protein bar from its wrapper and realized it could very well be her last meal.

 _Damn, I would do anything to have real food again._

The stale pieces of granola stuck to her teeth and were hardly satisfying to the empty pang felt in her stomach. She glossed over the map and gathered that she should be just about thirty or so miles south of Washington D.C. Her heart felt a pain as she remembered how her older brother had traveled there for a senior trip in high school and of how much he loved it there. She never cared to visit it for herself but fate seemed to have drove her there anyway.

 _Stop._

She noticed her hands trembling as she held the map. The lack of food, water, and sleep were quickly catching up to her with no end in sight.

 _I need to find water._

It was going on day two without any water and she felt she was going insane. She felt as if there was a presence watching her every move. Sometimes it was a rustle of leaves from bushes a few yards away. Sometimes it was even a hushed whisper. She was sure she was beginning to suffer from the effects of exposure and dehydration and couldn't have thought of a worse way to die. After all her life of shit. Right when she was about to stand up and put a stop to the life that was draining her of her own self and gain control of her future, the world fell. The dead rose. There was nothing left to do but run.

There was still light left in the day and realized she needed to keep moving. She shoved the map back into her bag and willed herself to get off the ground and get back on the road. Her knees shook as she rose from the shade of the tree and had to balance herself against the trunk. Suddenly, she saw the leaves shaking from a group of bushes a few yards away.

"Stay away!" She demanded as she unsheathed a hunting knife from her belt. She began to question if everything she thought she was imagining was real. She didn't know what was real anymore. Still, she erred on the side of caution and tried to appear stronger than she was.

A tall man appeared with his hands held up in a way that showed her he meant no harm. He looked clean. He wore a plaid flannel with cargos and she couldn't help but notice he was freshly shaved and his hair was kempt.

"I mean you no harm, I can help you," He was slowly walking towards her and each step he took closer she took one step away from him. He stopped in his tracks and slowly pulled a backpack around and dropped it on the ground. He kicked it over to her.

"There is food and water in that bag, it is yours. I can take you somewhere safe, like before."

She slowly knelt down without moving her eyes away from him. She slowly unzipped the bag and counted four bottles of water amongst various canned food items, dried meats and even a medical pouch.

"I've been following you the past couple.." He was interrupted by a sudden shove backwards. She had her forearm locked underneath his chin and had him pinned to the trunk of the tree. "What do you mean you have been following me?! Who are you and what the hell do you want!" She growled in anger at the stranger.

He could feel how weak she was and was able to easily push her off of him without causing her any harm. "Please, look in the bag, there are pictures, photos of our settlement. There are walls, food, water. There is security. We will not harm you…" He pleaded with her to look for herself. She grabbed up the bag and emptied its contents on the ground and located a clear bag with photos. He was telling the truth. Walls. People. Houses.

 _What do I do? What if this isn't real?_

The strange man spoke again, "My name is Aaron. I am pleased to make you acquaintance." He extended his hand and she eyed it cautiously. She looked down at her own hands and realized they were covered in a mixture of dirt, sweat, and who knows what else. She lightly grabbed his hand to except his gesture. "My name .. my name is Alex… Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note. Hello Readers! I hope you are enjoying this story. I wanted to let you all know this story will be updated a few times a week with new chapters. Stay tuned, especially after this chapter since it will take a small time jump of about a week and our all familiar gang of survivors will be introduced! As always, recommend this story to your friends, follow, and drop a review! Happy Reading! ~A**

Chapter 2

The drive was quiet and awkward, except for Aaron's attempt to make casual conversation with Alex. She sat in the passenger seat fidgeting with a piece of thread that had come lose on her denim jeans. She kept her gaze ahead on the road and tried to note landmarks they were passing so she would be able to make it back in case he tried anything questionable. The trees and bushes on the side of the road blurred together into a collage of different shades of greens and yellows as she realized she was starting to feel carsick. She closed her eyes and laid her head back willing herself not to appear any weaker than she already felt.

 _Get your shit together. For once in your life, get it together._

Aaron was glancing out of the corner of his eye and noticed the clammy appearance on her face and it dawned on him that it may have been a while since she's been in a car.

"In the glove compartment there is some Dramamine tablets. It can help until we get to Alexandria." He gestured to the space in front of her knees. She opened it and retrieved the bottle, turning it over in her hands questioningly.

"If I wanted to knock you out I could have done it back in the woods. They're safe, I promise. I'm pretty certain they still have a seal on them." He pleaded with his eyes for her to take them not only because he hated seeing someone in pain or so uncomfortable, but because he didn't want to have to clean the upholstery in his car the minute they got home.

"Thank you. How much longer until we get there?" She followed the dose of motion sickness meds with a sip of water in his pack.

 _Stay alert. You can't fall for any traps._

He gave her a slight smile as he turned onto a road that looked like it had once been in the middle of an upscale residential area. "Not long at all, we're home. " He nodded his head forward at the large metal gates ahead of them. The car slowed and he honked the car horn in two short bursts. The gates slid open and he pulled the car forward. As soon as the car was safely within the large steel walls of the community, they were slid closed and locked. Alex moved her hand to the large hunting knife on her belt to remind herself to be cautious and alert, especially here, especially around these new people. Aaron unbuckled and hopped out of the car and made his way around to the passenger door in an effort to make her feel more welcome. However, she was already closing the door and turning to follow his lead into this new community.

"Follow me, Deanna will want to speak with you before we get you settled in." He turned to walk down the road and stopped when he realized he was walking alone. He turned to see Alex glancing around with her leather satchel dropped to the ground. She had tears in her eyes and he wasn't sure why. No one he had ever brought here had this type of reaction when they first arrived.

 _Please be real._

Aaron watched Alex as she bent down and grazed her hand against the pavement. His eyes followed her as she walked up to a building and rested her hand on it. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh.

As Alex closed her eyes to ward off any distractions, she listened to her surroundings. She listened for any sign that this place was real, that it was safe. The sound of the wind catching the leaves in a nearby tree. The soft shushing of water in a nearby pond. The soft smell of food cooking and the scent of clean clothes being dried on a nearby line. Finally, one sound she didn't know she was waiting for to confirm for her that this place was not only real, but a sign for her to hit the restart button on her life drifted into her ears, children. Children were playing nearby and she heard something she hadn't heard since before: laughter.

"Alex, are you okay?' Aaron cautiously placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. As he was about to pull his hand away, Alex's hand drifted up to rest it on his and she softly squeezed it and held it close to her. She turned her tear filled gaze up to him. "I will be."

 _This can be home._

The Monroe house was warm and inviting. It felt like a home Alex had always wanted to create with her family. There were books throughout the home and beautiful paintings on the walls. Aaron led her to a study upstairs to speak with Deanna, the leader of the Alexandria community. The room smelled clean with the lingering scent of scented candles and wood. A petite woman walked in and offered Alex some water before they began but she politely declined. The woman took a seat on a small sofa and gestured to a chair across from her directing Alex to take a seat.

"Hello Alex, My name is Deanna Monroe. I would like to record our meeting if that is alright with you?" Alex nodded her head in compliance before she realized how disgusting she must look. She suddenly became more aware of the layer of dirt and sweat that had built up on her skin as well as the clothes she was wearing. The once white fabric of her tank top had now taken on a dingy hue of gray and brown. Alex shifted uncomfortably in the chair, embarrassed by how filthy she was and how she was always clean before. She tried to smooth down her long black hair to curb its unkempt and frizzy appearance but realized it was no use. She sulked a little lower in the chair and rested her hands in her lap, ready to begin what she hoped would be a quick meet and greet.

The woman cleared her throat before she began.

"Please state your name for the recording." Deanna glanced into Alex's green eyes looking for any hint of dishonesty and Alex decided if this was going to be a new beginning, she needed to tell this woman the truth.

"Alex."

She was unsure if she was supposed to look towards the camera or Deanna so she settled on the woman's face. She felt comforted by the warm yet professional expression that the older woman had settled on her face. She never used to be so apprehensive in conversations with other people, even when talking to people she just met she was able to exhibit a little more confidence in her words. Now, she felt she had to reserve a part of herself when conversing with another human being. Deanna continued.

"We're going to start slow. Tell me a little about yourself. Where are you from? What did you do before all of this?' Deanna leaned back in her chair, always interested to learn about newcomers.

 _Where do I even begin…_

"I'm originally from Southeast Tennessee. I had my mother and my brother. I went to college, moved to Georgia and began work as a counselor." Alex was beginning to grow more uncomfortable and was eager for the interview to end. She didn't want to remember everything from before. Her failing marriage, the miscarriage, the loneliness. She suddenly had an idea to change the course of the interview away from family and past obligations. "I used to paint. Art was my passion, my escape before." That word fell out of her mouth before she could catch it.

 _SHIT. Why did I say escape? Did she notice?_

Deanna nodded seemingly unaware and began to sit up, excited at the mention of art since there was little to no one in the community that ever expressed an interest in the creative arts. "Really? You know, Alex, art has played a big role in history. Of course, we have old texts from hundreds of years ago to learn about civilizations long after they dissipated and were lost to the next. However, the art that is found is studied and holds just as much ground in history. It has its way of telling a story that otherwise would not be told. I hope that it can be that way for Alexandria, for what we have here, what we hope to create here."

 _That was too close._

Alex began to relax more into her chair awaiting the next question. She was sure that the session was about to wrap up. Deanna continued.

"How long have you been out there alone before Aaron brought you here?"

"Before things got really bad I tried to get back up to Tennessee. I met up with a group in Chattanooga and was with them for a long time. Eventually, our camp got overrun and we lost a lot of people. Everyone was separated. I met up with another group shortly after and… umm…well I had to part ways from them. They weren't the kind of people anyone should be around. From then on, I was alone. Three months? Maybe four? I'm sorry, I'm not sure." Alex's hands began to shake and she adjusted them so they weren't as noticeable. She tried to avert her gaze and glanced out the window, wishing she was outside and finished with the conversation. Deanna cleared her throat and began to stand.

"I would like to invite you to stay here with us. We would love to have you here as a member of our community. I hope that one day you will be able to call this place your home. If you need anything, please come find me and I will do anything to help your transition here be more pleasant. Aaron should be out on the porch, he will take you to your new home. Everything you need you should be able to find inside but if there is anything that you don't see inside, Aaron will show you to the supply house and Olivia can help you get anything you may need." She stood again to shake her hand and Alex accepted.

"Thank you. I, I don't know what to say."

Alex honestly was unsure of how to respond. She wasn't expecting an invitation extended to her to stay with them. She didn't think that it would be so easy for this woman, who appeared do professional and dignified to see past the now rough exterior that has become of Alex. She was aware of how she looked. She looked like some type of feral woman that had been to hell and back.

Deanna nodded and led her to the front door where Aaron was now waiting to show her to her new dwelling.

"Alex I should go ahead and inform you that I like to find everyone here a job. It is important for all of us to work together and stay busy. I will get back with you after you've settled in after a few days and we'll discuss your new placement." Deanna laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and released her to Aaron.

Aaron straightened his posture and began to lead Alex down a tree lined street running through the center of Alexandria.

"I see Deanna has taken a liking to you." The tension that was once between Alex and Aaron was beginning to dissolve as they strolled through the community. He stopped in front of a row of what appeared to be white townhome style apartments. "This is your new home. Everything inside is yours. There's food, clothes and running water, just about anything you would need inside. I'm sure she told you that if you need anything else to let us know and we can see what we can do." Aaron fished a key out of his pocket and placed it into Alex's palm. She stared at it for a moment and fixed her eyes back to the front door.

"Well, I will leave you to it." Aaron turned to walk away before he felt Alex's slender hands grasp the sleeve if his flannel.

"Thank you… for this... for everything." Alex choked back tears as she expressed her gratitude.

"Your welcome. I will be leaving out again tomorrow morning. There is a group I was following that I don't want to lose track of. I'm hoping to bring them back within the week. If you need anything today come find me, if after I leave, go to Deanna. Now go enjoy your new home. Go eat, sleep, take a hot shower. Enjoy yourself."

Alex watched him turn the corner on the street and directed her gaze back to the front door. She slid the key into the lock and turned. As the door opened and she stepped inside she was speechless at how beautiful the apartment was. Even her home before could not compare to the spacious and finely decorated exterior of this apartment that was now hers. A large living area with a fireplace opened up into a large kitchen area. The kitchen was stocked with any appliance one would need. Every cupboard in the kitchen was full of food, dishes, even a few bottles of wine. Off of the living room was a narrow staircase that winded up into a second floor. Alex grasped the handrail and walked cautiously up the stairs which opened up into one large room that could have easily fit three bedrooms inside. On the opposite end of the room was a door that led to a large and luxurious bathroom.

 _After the shit storm that has been my life, I'm here. I get another chance._

Alex glanced out a large window into the streets of Alexandria. Neighbors were chatting on porches. Children were playing in yards. Questions began to pop into her head that begged an answer.

 _Now that I'm here what do I do?_

 _What will my job be?_

 _Can I really start over?_

 _I wonder who Aaron is bringing back here._

 _How hot does the water get?_

The second Alex remembered the promise of hot water, she was peeling her clothes off as quickly as she could. She stood in the bathroom, her body bare as she noted the large walk in shower before her.

"How the hell do I turn this thing on?" Without a warning hot, steamy water began to shoot from the head of the shower. She stood there for a long time and watched the blood and dirt swirl into a circling watercolor down the drain.

She stepped out and walked back into the large bedroom and laid on the bed. Alex was relieved that she would finally be able to sleep in a real bed and get some much needed rest. However, it was in her sleep that her demons would come back to mock her.

 _NO._

 _This is a dream._

 _NOT REAL._

 _NOT REAL._

 _REAL._

Daunting images flashed in her head and tormented her in her sleep. Spilled coffee in her old kitchen. The lingering smell of tobacco and paint in the basement. Her husband's absence while he was sitting next to her. His absence after he left during the outbreak. The running. The dead. Her fingers digging furiously into the ground. Laying a small bloodied bundle in the ground. Running. Sadness. Fear. Emptiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! I hope you are enjoying Release as much as I am enjoying writing it for you guys. Welcome to any new readers! As always, show me some love, follow and drop a review. Chapter 4 will be here shortly. ;) -A**

Chapter 3

Alex woke up in the large bed of her new apartment just as exhausted as she was when she crashed the night before. The sun was peeking through the large windows in her room and onto her bare body. The bright light filtering into the room and onto her skin illuminated the many hardships her body had been through, before and after. Her toned thighs were riddled with silvery streaks of scars, proof of her internal struggles from before. A few slight stretch marks were barely visible in the light of the morning sun. Proof of the loss she endured after. Alex traced a finger over a butterfly tattoo on her left hip and how the once vibrant black faded into soft grays. Her body held more evidence to her past than she wanted. She leaped to her feet, eager to find some clean clothes in the large apartment. She opened the closet only to find a large gray bath robe. She slipped into it and relished in the sensation of the soft fibers laying plush against her skin. "I am going to need some real clothes." Alex thought aloud to herself.

Suddenly, Alex heard a friendly knock at the front door of her apartment. She looked out the peephole of the door to see Deanna and her husband Reg carrying what looked to be two large wooden crates. Alex unlocked the door and invited them in.

"Good morning Alex, I hope you are settling in well." Deanna sat down a heavy box at the bottom of the staircase. "We wanted to drop a few things off to you." Reg followed Deanna in settling the second large box down.

Alex peered into the box and gasped in a mixture of shock and excitement. Inside the boxes were quality art supplies. There was large easel, several canvases, rolls of paper, brushes, oils, acrylics, watercolors. There was more than she could ever need to create art now that she had the time to do so. She jumped to hug Deanna so quickly that she almost knocked the woman back.

"I take it you like it!" Deanna returned the affectionate gesture. Alex stepped back after realizing she had practically plowed the woman down. Alex began peering into the boxes when Deanna began to speak.

"Reg and I have been discussing what type of job and role you could play in the community. You mentioned that you used to enjoy art and we also discussed the importance of art in history. How would you like to paint and create art for Alexandria? Of course you have the freedom to paint anything you are inspired to. One day it can be looked back on. Future generations will be able to learn about this place through what you help create and leave behind."

Alex was overwhelmed at what felt like an honorable position being bestowed on her. "I would love that, thank you." Suddenly, Alex felt guilty for being assigned such an easy and even leisurely hobby as a job. "I would still like to play an active role here. Of course, I still want to paint. Is there any way I may contribute in other ways when I'm not painting?"

Deanna and Reg exchanged a knowing glance. Reg cleared his throat and decided to try and respond the best he could. "Of course. Whenever you get dressed and have some breakfast you can come have a chat with me at our home over coffee. We've kicked a few ideas around and think we have a good idea to merge your skill sets in a way that can benefit the people here."

Suddenly Deanna noticed the bath robe Alex was clothed in and came to the realization that this house had not been provided and clothing. "I am sure you would be more comfortable if you had some real clothes you could wear. I apologize Alex, this is the apartment we forgot to supply with clothes. You can pick out some clothing items at the supply house. There is a large selection and I am sure you will be able to find everything you need there. Olivia will help you with anything you need."

 _Thank God._

Alex nodded at the Monroe's and thanked them once again before they left and shut the door behind them. She turned to the boxes at the bottom of her stairwell and stacked them so she could move them upstairs. As she set the boxes down in the large and well lit upper level, it dawned on her that her apartment was set up perfectly for a studio.

 _Looks like they have plans for me after all._

Alex shuffled down the road in the quiet stillness of the morning to the supply house. She tried to walk as quickly as she could to avoid anyone seeing her in such a state of undress. Suddenly, a familiar face was meeting her at her side. As she looked up, Aaron was walking next to her and carrying a basket. "Good morning, Deanna wanted me to bring this to you so you have something to carry your clothes home in." He handed over a large wicker basket. "Thank you, Aaron. I wanted to apologize to you, about attacking you like that, in the woods. I shouldn't.." Aaron was quick to interrupt her, " I promise, you are not the first person to tackle me out there. Much worse has happened." Alex responded with a nod and a smile as they continued to walk towards the supply house.

Once they walked into the building, they were greeted by a husky brunette holding a clipboard. She had a warm smile and demeanor and Alex was quick to notice that she had not experienced any of the pain or horror outside of the steel walls of Alexandria. A knot began to form in the pit of Alex's stomach when she thought about everything she had endured all up to this point. Of all the shit she has seen, done, and been through, she was standing in the middle of a room in a plush night robe, about to shop for clothes. Aaron walked straight into another room towards the back of the building and retrieved a flare gun and a small handgun. As he turned to Olivia to check out the items, he leaned in and whispered something inaudible to her. A small smile crept onto her face as her eyes flickered in Alex's direction. Alex stood holding her basket, trying to look disinterested in their private interaction all while trying to overhear Aaron's whispered message. Alex stood straight as he turned to walk out the entrance of the building.

"I will see you soon Alex. I should be back with this group in just a few days. We'll do dinner soon after you get back I hope you like Italian. Oh, and wear clothes next time, I wouldn't want my boyfriend to get jealous." He let out a small laugh as he walked out.

 _Do dinner?_

He turned the corner and he was gone. Her thoughts drifted to the other survivors he would bring back. If they were kind or just as messed up as everyone else she had encountered out there. Her thoughts were interrupted as Olivia motioned for her to come into a small room to the side of the building. "I'm sure you are ready to find some decent clothes. We have a large selection so I'm sure you will find something that will fit."

The day Aaron returned with the new group of people was a day filled with an odd fear of mixture and excitement. The air was tinged with the familiar scent of food cooking and laundry blowing in the wind. The residents of Alexandria were told to carry on with their day as usual but to also give the newcomers some space as they acclimate to their new home and environment. As much as Alex wanted to stay cuddled away in her upstairs loft, curiosity got the best of her and she decided she had to get a glimpse of the new arrivals. She searched through the new clothes that were now stored away in her closet and settled on a long dark green skirt and white tank. She hopped down the stairs and slipped into a black pair of sandals that she had carelessly kicked off by the front door before she emerged into the bright sunlight.

Alex strolled around a bit through the streets of Alexandria before she saw Aaron and Eric at the front gates with a large group of people. She ducked behind a building quickly, stealing glances at the body of people entering the gates. The new arrivals looked like they had been through hell and back, a lot like how Alex herself looked when she had come through the same gates just days before. They even looked a little frightening to her but still gave her a strange sense of comfort, almost as if they were all in the right place at the right time. Her eyes almost immediately jumped to a man in the group. He wore a leather vest and carried a large crossbow. His hair was long and unkempt but she couldn't help but notice the intense look in the man's eyes. The large group took a turn towards the building where Alex was hiding and she quickly ran through the alley to the other side to avoid being caught spying. She noticed they were heading into the direction of the supply house and remembered that they would have to check in their weapons. As she turned to sneak towards the supply house, her long skirt caught onto a piece of siding on the house. She knew that if she didn't get out of there quick, she would be caught and in the most suspicious way. She yanked at the now annoyance of a skirt with no luck. She looked up only to be met by Aaron's curious gaze.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Alex! What on earth are you doing down here? You look to be a little stuck." Aaron could read Alex's face like it was an open book and was well aware that she had been sneaking glances at the group, but he liked her to much to out her in front of others and decided to try and help her out of what could be a very embarrassing situation. "Are you gathering more dandelion flowers so you can mix your paint? I saw plenty over by the supply house. There are a lot more over there than back here." He reached to grab a knife to help cut Alex's skirt out of the siding but suddenly heard a quick, sharp sound of ripping fabric. Daryl, the one with the crossbow had already knelt down beside Alex and cut her skirt to release her before extending his hand to the attractive brunette to help her off the ground. She placed her hand in his and felt his strong hand close around hers. His eyes locked into her eyes and tried to avert his gaze towards the ground but he could not ignore the sight of her long shapely leg that he had just exposed. He lifted her off the ground quickly and gave her a slight nod before moving back towards the rest of his group. Alex followed next to Aaron as they walked towards the supply house. Alex's face was a deep shade of red and she kept her head down so that she could hide her embarrassment. Aaron elbowed Alex discreetly and shot her a quick wink. A small grin crept onto Alex's face as she realized she was making a friend in Aaron, even a confidant.

As they reached the supply house, Alex tried to make herself look busy picking up dandelion flowers and placing them into her shirt she had lifted slightly to carry them in. She watched as they hesitantly placed their weapons onto a cart Olivia had wheeled out to them. Her eyes bounced back and forth between the large group and she tried to get a feel for all of them, yet, her eyes kept jumping back to the man with the leather vest. She wasn't sure why, but there was something about him that she was drawn to, something more about him that she couldn't out her finger on. As Alex knelt to the ground scanning for me flowers, Daryl tried to avert his eyes ahead of him but kept feeling himself pulled to scan the woman he had cut free just minutes earlier. She was attractive. His eyes drifted over her long frizzy hair all the way to her bare toes sticking out of her sandals. As she stood to move to another spot in the grass, he noticed she had a curvy figure and her hips swayed as she moved as if they were set to a steady rhythm. He shot his eyes back towards the woman with the cart and he cautiously stepped forward to surrender his bow. He turned to reclaim his spot with his group and suddenly caught eyes with the new woman gathering dandelions. Her face was heart shaped with a slight spray of light colored freckles laid against her light complexion. Her eyes were a light green and even though they looked happy, there was a sadness behind them. He realized she knew loss just as much as the rest of them did. He swallowed at the lump in his throat and felt respect for this new woman, that and an attraction he hadn't felt towards another woman in a long time.

Alex pulled her glance away from Daryl and walked so that she stood next to Aaron as she held up her shirt full of the yellow colored flowers. She felt out of place and decided that she would excuse herself back to her apartment as Aaron announced that he would lead them to their new homes. They all strolled through Alexandria and as they turned onto the street where Alex's apartment was, Aaron leaned in closer and whispered into her ear. "I think someone may have a bit of crush on you." He discreetly tilted his head towards the man in the leather vest and her cheeks began to turn into the shade of dark crimson once again. She whispered back to Aaron as quietly as she could. "He probably thinks I'm a clown after the whole stunt with my skirt back there. Thanks for saving me by the way." He smiled back at her as they parted ways. She stepped onto the sidewalk in front of her apartment and let the rest of the newcomers pass by her. Before she could open the door to her apartment, she felt a hand brush slightly onto her shoulder. She turned expecting to see Aaron but was shocked to be met with the dark blue intense eyes of the man with the leather vest. "Ya dropped this."

He extended his hand and held out a wilted dandelion. Alex felt a heat rise up in her chest and make its way onto her cheeks as she reached out to retrieve the flower. "Thank you. I'm Alex."

He nodded to her and replied, "It's Daryl." He turned away to catch up with everyone else and tried to shake off the calm feeling that suddenly came over him after conversing with the green eyed brunette. It was a feeling that he wasn't sure he could ever recall feeling and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He turned back to get another glance at her, but instead all he managed to see was a torn green skirt disappearing behind a closed door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alex could hardly contain the embarrassment she felt after she closed her front door behind her. She leaned against the cool interior of the door, hoping it would bring some relief to her still red cheeks. She had only hoped to catch a few unnoticed glances at the new people that Aaron had brought back but instead, she had been caught and in the most obvious way possible. She was thankful for Aaron's quick realization and defense for her innocent spying and she noticed that the group seemed to actually believe she was actually just a stupid girl looking for flowers. Except for one. She noticed a few times the man with the longer hair and the leather vest shoot glances her way. Each look from his eyes bore into her the same way a flame quickly melts wax. If it is held there for too long, she would most certainly curl up and melt away. Luckily he would avert his eyes and Alex could continue her rouse of plucking dandelions from the ground while eavesdropping on the group.

Alex pushed herself away from the door and noticed she still had the small yellow flower that Daryl had recovered and brought back over to her. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled the earthy fragrance from the bud. Suddenly, she could remember something she was once told about dandelions. How even though they can be seen as a pest, they resemble a healing of emotional pain and surviving through challenges. Alex turned the wilted flower over in her hand and noticed the bent stem and crumpled flower before tossing it onto her living room coffee table. "I'm going to need more weeds than that to heal." She uttered as it missed the table and fluttered gently to the floor.

Deanna had planned a welcoming party for the new arrivals at Alexandria. Alex was still unsure about being around large groups of people and decided it best to take up Aaron's offer on dinner at his house. She was sick of having little to do in town and was still awaiting Deanna's verdict on extra responsibilities to contribute to the community. Alex glanced out the window of her second story apartment and noticed that the sun was setting. The residents of Alexandria were all walking in the direction of the Monroe home, smiling and laughing with each other as if they didn't have a care in the world. Alex let out a sigh knowing all too well the dangers of this new world beyond the walls.

As she looked on at the happy people below her on the streets, memories began to flood back into her mind.

 _An envelope of cash hidden in the basement._

 _Coffee spilled from a red mug._

 _Running, hiding, then finding a group that evolved into something worse than the dead that preyed on the living. Living that preyed on the living._

 _Loss._

Alex turned from the window with tears burning her cheeks. She couldn't breathe. The burdens she carried were strangling her with the force of a thousand chains being driven by a stampede of angry horses. She had to get some fresh air. She remembered she was expected at Aaron's house in just a few minutes and tossed on a pair of dark blue jeans and flowy green tank. She wiped the tears from her eyes and splashed cold water from the bathroom sink onto her face. The shock of the cold onto her skin helped soothe her and bring her back to the now. She peered up into the mirror and realized that she could hardly recognize herself anymore. "Maybe that's a good thing." She whispered as she stared into the glossy reflection in front of her.

It wasn't difficult to make friends with Aaron and Eric. They had warm and charming personalities that made her feel comfortable and almost as free spirited as she was before. It had been so long since she had socialized in a normal home setting that she was fearful that she wouldn't be able to do much more than sit and eat her dinner quickly and respectfully before she made an excuse to return to her new home. However, she found herself laughing and joking with her new friends and even lending a hand at preparing the sauce for the spaghetti dinner. Alex was chopping some fresh basil leaves when Aaron decided to tease his new friend.

" Have you seen your boyfriend around here lately, Alex?" Aaron chuckled out. Eric almost spit out his mouthful of wine. Of course she had seen him around. The new group had been in Alexandria for a few days now and she kept finding herself bumping into him. Nothing more than a quiet excuse me or good morning ever passed between them, but when she would walk away she could feel his eyes burning into her.

"Here and there, about the same as everyone else…. and he's not my boyfriend." She playfully tossed a basil leaf at Aaron as he dodged it. "You should talk to him. How long has it been?" Eric asked her in an innocent tone but the devilish look in his eyes implied he meant more than just being in a relationship.

"Ah! Eric!" Alex's cheeks grew a deeper red the longer the question went without an answer.

Aaron quickly quipped, "That means it's been too long."

"Since before." Alex grew quiet as she remembered how long since it had been since she felt a soft, intimate touch. Eric and Aaron felt the change in tone around Alex and Aaron quickly recanted and attempted to draw her back into her eased and playful mood. " Well with a banging body like yours, you can have just about any man you want." He came up behind her and grabbed her in a giant hug. Eric began flinging bits of his wine in their direction in response. "You two better cool off before you turn Aaron full hetero!" They all let out a laugh as they carried dishes of food and placed them onto the table. Eric and Alex took their seats at the table and Aaron quickly realized that they were running low on wine and went to the kitchen to retrieve a new bottle. As he walked out of the dining room, his eyes flicked to a figure walking outside in the dark in the street. Upon closer look, he realized the dark figure was Daryl. He realized that this was a perfect time to talk to him about what he and Deanna had discussed about what kind of role that they hoped he would become in the community. It suddenly dawned on Aaron that Alex was just in the other room, and that this would be an opportune time for something else as well…

Eric had just plopped a large helping of the steamy pasta and marinara onto Alex's plate when Aaron returned with more than just a bottle of merlot. Standing behind him was the man that had the piercing blue eyes that Alex swore could see straight through her. Her comfort zone vanished the minute he nodded in her direction and was replaced with a feeling she hadn't felt in what felt like years. She felt nervous but not in a way that mad her uneasy. Daryl's presence made her feel a plethora of things that she herself could not understand. Alex's heart began to race and she shifted herself in her seat as Aaron cleared his throat to speak. " Daryl was passing by and I figured that we could use one more for our little dinner soiree. Alex, you've met Daryl?" Alex and Aaron caught eyes and she could make out the slightest hint of a grin perking up at the corners of his mouth and a tint of devilish glee in his eyes. He winked at her as he motioned for Daryl to sit at the table as Eric loaded a plate for the new guest.

"Yes, we've met." Alex felt her cheeks flush as he sat down directly across from her and she realized that there would be no way to avoid him. She did her best to hide her anxiousness and proceeded to scoop the steamy pasta into her mouth in hopes that she wouldn't have to talk as much if her mouth was full of food.

Daryl didn't care much for interaction with new people, hence the reason he opted to skip the party at the Monroe's but he wasn't about to turn away a meal. When he walked into Aaron's house and he caught sight of Alex sitting at the table, he couldn't help to notice that all of a sudden the palms of his hands were beginning to feel moist.

After dinner, Aaron and Daryl disappeared into the garage and Alex let out a sigh of relief just as Eric burst into a fit of laughter. He turned towards Alex and could not resist. "Oh boy aren't you in for some trouble! He could hardly keep his eyes off of you." Alex couldn't help but notice that when she looked at Daryl that he was already looking at her. Something was there between them but she could not place. Some sort of tension that she could nearly feel in the air between them.

"He doesn't even know me Eric. I'm not sure that he would even want to. It's been so long…" Eric placed a hand on her arm to reassure her. "Hush. You're amazing." His words soothed her and she genuinely knew that him and Aaron cared about her. Since she arrived in Alexandria, they were both there to help her transition into her new life there and she had done so surprisingly well. She finished off her glass of wine and felt her head swimming a little. She sat back into her chair and closed her eyes. "We'll see, Eric." As soon as she began to relax into her wine induced tipsiness, Aaron and Daryl were back inside. Alex looked outside and realized how dark it was and that she should go ahead and make her way home before the party at the Monroe's had ended. She cleared her throat before she stood to announce her departure. "I've had such a great night. Thank you both for having me over. I should probably head.. Oh!" Alex stumbled a bit before a strong hand caught her by the waist and helped her upright to balance her. She turned expecting to see Aaron but instead came face to face with Daryl. Once again, blood rushed to her chest and face and this time, there was no hiding her embarrassment by the close proximity to him. He smelled of dirt and woods and something else. She quickly straightened herself and they both made a distance between each other after having been so close but there was still a warm static occupying the space between them.

Eric blushed as he caught eyes with Aaron and it was as they both felt the heat from the other side of the room. Aaron cleared his throat, "How about a drink before you go Alex? No need to rush off. You too, Daryl. You are both welcome to stay as long as you like." Aaron had a terrible poker face and Eric could see that he was just as curious as he was about the odd tension flying between Alex and Daryl.

Alex decided she better head home before she made a bigger fool of herself. She couldn't bear the thought of embarrassing herself in front of Daryl again. It has been a long time since she felt feelings for anyone. She didn't even know Daryl, but there was something about him that drew her to him. "I would love to guys, it's just getting late and I really need to head home. I'm meeting with Deanna and Reg tomorrow morning." Alex felt a bit of regret deciding to leave early. Mostly because she knew it would also mean cutting time away from Daryl. As nervous as she was around him, she realized that it was a different type of nervous. She felt heat. A longing when she saw him. She stood and hugged Aaron and Eric before she turned to leave. She stepped out onto the front porch and shivered when she felt a cool breeze flutter up her arms. She crossed her arms against her chest and started to make her way down the stairs to the sidewalk before she heard the front door open again behind her. Standing there in the darkness was Daryl. Once again, they caught eyes and the cold she once felt was replaced by a warmth under her skin, but she still had goosebumps rise onto her flesh. He made his way down the stairs only pausing to light a cigarette. He came to stand beside her. "Aaron asked me to make sure ya got home alright. He didn't want you drunk and passed out in a gutter." _Damn it Aaron._ She was sure they were meaning well but frankly she was scared to death of messing something up. She didn't want to come on strong and she didn't want to blow anything either by coming off as distant or snobby. "I'm not drunk, I just tripped." She smiled so he would know she was being friendly and not defensive.

He noticed her bare arms and quickly removed his leather jacket to offer her. She turned away from him so she could out her arms into the jacket and Daryl couldn't help but to notice the smooth skin on her back. As she moved in front of him, he caught a whiff of perfume or soap she must have used. She smelled of vanilla and clean. The warm smell brought a blush to his cheeks that he didn't know he could feel.

Alex nestled into the warmth of the jacket that had just been on Daryl. They began walking in the dark towards her apartment. Many thoughts about Alex crossed into Daryl's mind. Whether she felt the same feeling in Aaron's kitchen when their bodies were pressed together or if she realized the many times they had bumped into each other had been purposeful so he could see her again. His thoughts were soon interrupted. "Do you mind if I have one of those?" She motioned to the cigarette he was holding and quickly he fished one out of his pocket and lit it for her. They walked together in a calm silence. Daryl wanted to make some sort of a move but needed an excuse. Just as soon as it popped into his head, an excuse came about. "It's so dark out I can hardly see." Alex said as she looked into the night sky.

 _Here's you chance you idiot, don't mess it up._ Daryl thought to himself as he lightly grasped Alex's hand. "Here, I'll lead the way to your place. It is dark." She was taken aback when she felt his hand in hers. His hands were warm but rough and smooth at the same time. She laced her fingers with his and allowed him to lead the way.

Once they were at the front door to Alex' apartment they stood there not sure what to do. They continued to hold hands and caught each others eyes once again. She looked all over his face, noting every mark, every feature. She turned away when she realized she must have been staring too long but she still felt his eyes burning into her.

 _Alex get yourself together. You're grown. You're safe. Stop being so afraid._

Suddenly, without thinking she crushed her lips to his. Allowing the warmth and the static between them to collide into an electrical fire. He stumbled at first but quickly steadied himself and wrapped his arms around her body and pressed back into her. It was as if time didn't exist. In Daryl's mind, there was nothing but her. The wind flew her hair around his face and he squeezed her tighter. He parted his lips and enveloped her mouth into his. A million thoughts swam around his head and nothing at the same time.

Just as soon as the electricity has clashed between them into one, she pulled away from his hold.

"I'm… I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." She stammered through her words in embarrassment and couldn't bring herself to look at him. She quickly slipped his jacket off and shoved it towards him. She quickly ran into her apartment and closed the door, leaving Daryl outside confused, holding his jacket now that smelled of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello everyone! I am so glad to see all the new followers and reviews. This chapter is a bit long and I hope you all enjoy it. If you are new, Hi! and welcome. Thank you all! Drop a review after reading! Enjoy! ~A**

Chapter 5

The morning had come much too early for Alex. Her night was spent mulling over an array of emotions. Embarrassment, longing, anger, regret. In the moment in the cool breeze underneath Daryl's warm leather jacket, kissing him felt right. She felt that she had no control over her mind or her body and like a magnet, forces pulled her to him. They kissed in the night with wild abandon, tasting each other for only too brief of a moment. And like a magnet, she still felt a pull to him even as she ran to hide inside her apartment. She had closed the door with Daryl outside for only a moment and as soon as she got herself together and opened the door to apologize and invite him inside, he was gone. The only evidence he was ever there was the subtle scent from his jacket and a flower pot that looked like he had kicked it over as he stormed off into the night.

"Why did you mess this up?" She murmered to herself. She knew that she barely knew him but she wanted to change that. In the little moments that they did have together, she knew enough about him to know that he was safe. He was strong. And that he looked at her with more than lust in his eyes. There was a longing, curiosity, and care deep in his eyes whenever he looked at her. She quickly tried to put him from her mind.

Alex stretched out onto her bed before she realized she needed to shower and head over to the Monroe house. She requested that she have more of a job in Alexandria than to paint. She wasn't sure of what they had in mind but was eager to find more to keep her mind busy, especially after last night. She showered and dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. She rushed down the stairs and made sure to grab a light jacket before she left her new home.

"Too much shit for one night." Daryl grumbled as he raised up from the couch in the home his group, his family, had been given. He stumbled for the kitchen to retrieve a long drink of water from the sink to wake himself up. He hardly slept all night as he replayed the night over in his head. He was humbled, maybe even a little touched that he had been offered such a trustworthy and important job in the community. During the time at Aaron's home, he was asked to find new people to help grow Alexandria and he still hadn't processed it because at the time all he could think of was her. She was there, in the other room. He tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes off of her the entire evening but could not manage to do so. He was captivated and almost drunk from her presence. No matter how many times he orchestrated a run in with her or watched her from a distance, he kept craving more. _What is it about her? She's gorgeous, kind. What the hell happened?_ He remembered the way she felt when he caught her from falling after having too much wine and then again when he held her tenderly to his body as they kissed in the night. He did his best to shake off the confusion from the night and stepped outside in the early morning sun to light a cigarette. He gazed in the direction he knew her apartment was. He quickly remembered how he angrily kicked a flower pot and broke it as he walked away, confused and fuming. _Shit._ He took off towards her apartment to clean up his mess. Both of them.

Alex walked quickly through backyards of various homes to avoid running into any early birds taking a stroll. She arrived at the Monroe's home and was quickly welcomed in warmly with coffee and pastries. They sat casually around the kitchen table chatting about various unimportant things. Finally Deanna cleared her throat to prepare a more serious and authoritative tone. "Alex, you briefly mentioned before that you had some sort of counseling background, am I correct?" Alex nodded her head yes and waited anxiously what plans her and Reg had for her in addition to art. "We thought long and hard about what more you could do here and it dawned on us that many of the residents here don't seem to have an outlet, if you may, to talk in a safe space. Whether that be things that happened before they came to live here or even things that occur in their lives still. If you would be interested or willing, to see the residents a few times a week and incorporate art into a sort of talk therapy, I think it would help make this community a lot more happier, even vibrant." Alex leaped at the excitement of feeling so useful. "Of course! I would love that. I've always wanted to help people…." She trailed off, suddenly the memory of her past that she had yet to disclose to them was in the forefront of her thoughts. She so badly wanted to tell them of her husband from before. To tell them of the things that she had seen, the things she had done. She wanted to tell them about how when she finally had the nerve to leave, to give him divorce papers, he was gone just as quickly as the world fell apart. About the loss of a child she would never raise, a tiny little lump buried far away from here. About how all she wanted was to start over and lessen the weight that had built around her heart and wanted to change and grow in the community. She strained to hold tears back and quickly composed herself before she quietly continued, " Everybody needs someone." Reg stood and placed his hands on Alex's shoulders and finally spoke. "And we all need each other here."

Alex was relieved when the serious part of the meeting was over and they carried on small chit chat about books, music, and art. She loved the art of Vermeer, about how he could capture a moment in time and even in paintings with a dark tone he was able to shine light through them. Like there was still a ray of hope in every person and situation. Her thoughts began to flutter back to the night before and she decided she couldn't share in it alone anymore. "Deanna, what do you know about the new group?" She tested the waters before disclosing anymore information. Deanna looked at Alex knowingly and responded, "Are you asking about the group as a whole? Or are you asking about someone specific? I'm sure I know who you are referring to and even though he is a bit rough around the edges, he seems to have a good heart." Alex felt her eyes widen as she realized Deanna seemed to know about everything going on around the community. "How did you.." Alex began to ask before Deanna cut in with a smile. "Aaron and Eric. They could see it and they saw it. Last night they quietly snuck down the road after you and Daryl left to see if any sparks were between you two and they way they put it, there was a fireworks show!" Deanna laughed and Reg tried to hide his now blushing cheeks. "I messed it all up. I pushed him away. Slammed the door in his face." Deanna and Reg's smile fell and was just as swiftly picked right back up.

"We've all lost so much. I know you've lost too, more than you're ready to tell us. You can start over. Go to him. Take things slow, but go to him." Deanna's response was comforting.

Suddenly, Aiden, one of Deanna's sons entered the room. He made Alex uneasy. He was arrogant and stupid and flirted with Alex any chance he got. His advances were always unwelcome yet Alex knew she needed to be friendly towards him with him being the leaders son. "I think we've covered everything?" Deanna stood to greet her son and Alex rose to gather her things to return home. She was eager to set up more easels for anyone she brought in that wanted to talk or participate in art therapy. "Hey Alex, are you leaving? I'll walk you home." The twinge of annoyance was already beginning to fester inside Alex as she politely declined. He assured her it was no problem and held open the front door for her and she accepted it as another unwelcome annoyance she would tolerate for the sake of keeping the peace between her and the Monroe's. She walked through the door as Aiden followed.

Alex kept her eyes to the ground and did her best to move towards her house quickly as she felt Aiden's ever roaming eyes on her body. She couldn't stand him. He was arrogant and full of himself. He chatted on about his time in ROTC and would only pause to stare at her back side more. "You know Alex, if you ever got lonely in your apartment you could always move in to our house. It's much roomier, my bed is too." Alex rolled her eyes and kept walking, hoping to run into someone else to strike up a conversation that would repel him away. He was worse than a stray dog following you around, he was like a stye in her eye. As they rounded the corner to her apartment she felt her arm being grabbed and jerked back forcefully. She gasped in shock as Aiden planted his mouth firmly and unwelcomingly onto hers.

Daryl had finally cleaned up the last remaining fragment of shattered terra cotta and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. He wasn't sure how to go about talking to Alex or even what to say. He wanted to look at her, into her eyes and see her. His thoughts kept drifting back to when he was holding her in the same spot he was standing and kissing her. The thoughts of her warm body pressed tightly against his caused a twinge in his pants. _Shit how old are you, 12?_ He stood by her front door and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Nothing. He turned and rested up against the side of the door and lit another cigarette. He suddenly realized he was still in the same clothes he wore last night and cursed himself for not showering, or at least changing before he ran over here. Suddenly he caught two figures down the road and recognized one to be Alex. He straightened himself and prepared to be as nonthreatening as possible, even more attractive. He squinted to see who was with her. Aiden. He couldn't stand that prick. Why was she with him? Suddenly it happened. They kissed.

Daryl wasn't going to wait around to see anymore and took off. He angrily charged back home and slammed the front door. _WHAT THE HELL? That's the kind of girl she is. Play hard to get. Flirt around, kiss whoever for fun only to be messing around with that prick? Fuck her._ He stormed upstairs passing Abraham and Rick and slammed the bathroom door closed behind him. Rick and Abraham exchanged curious glances towards the bathroom door and shrugged.

Before she knew it, Alex's hand was stinging with pain as she pulled it back. Aiden had forced a kiss on her and without a moment's hesitation something primal woke in her. She came down on him with such force it shocked them both. "Fuck off, Aiden!" She screamed at him as she stormed towards her apartment. She slammed the door closed and peered out the window to see if he had retreated. When he was gone, she opened the door and stepped outside. Hoping that the cool air would calm her nerves. As she looked around she noticed Aaron walking towards her from down the road and by the look on his face, he had seen the entire scene unfold. He hurried up to her and examined her hand. "Not bad for a girl." He grinned as he looked at her. "But I think you may have sprained your wrist. Better have Pete look at it." Aaron ushered her towards the sidewalk and as she looked down, she noticed the shattered terra cotta pot was gone.

Aaron was right. Alex had indeed sprained her wrist after her assault on Aiden. After she visited the clinic and was given some antiinflammatories and a wrist wrap to help with the swelling, she began her walk home. Suddenly, a panic rose in her as the adrenaline wore off.

 _Shit! I just hit Deanna's son._

She quickly changed direction and began hastily sprinting towards Deanna's house. Oddly enough, she could already hear Deanna reprimanding her son for his impolite and unwelcome actions.

 _Word spreads quickly here._

Alex waited on the front porch going over what she was going to tell Deanna. Clearly she already knew the truth about what had occurred but she felt that she needs to explain her reaction. She wasn't sure herself where the strength of the blow that she landed across the side of his head came from. A mixture of panic, defensiveness, and insult all culminated into one hard, swooping blow.

She gazed out to the town and breathed in the cool air deep into her lungs. She wanted to stay here and try to make a new life out of the ashes of the one that seemed to have burned away before she got here. She wanted to be able to put all the pain and heart ache behind her. She swallowed her heart ache as soon as she heard the front door open and she saw Reg step out.

"It's okay Alex, and no you're not in trouble. Aiden can be a bit too sure of himself sometimes."

His gaze went from her face to her wrapped wrist and back up. "I'm sorry Mr. Monroe, I don't know what came over me." She looked down at her feet, hoping that she came off more ashamed than she really was. Reg snickered a bit, "Call me Reg, Alex. Go on home and rest." Alex made her way down the stairs relieved but stopped as she heard Reg call for her to come back. He stepped back inside the house and retrieved a sign to hand to her. "For when you start seeing people, you know to talk, you can hang this outside your door."

 **NEW BEGINNINGS THERAPY**

 **Sign up at the Pantry with Olivia for a time to speak with Alex**

 **Safe and Confidential.**

"Thank you again, Mr… I mean Reg, for this opportunity, for everything." He nodded in reply. Alex turned and sprinted back to her home to erect the new sign. On her walk home, she decided that the minute it was hung on her door, she would take Deanna's advice and go to Daryl. She felt a pull in her chest to him that she couldn't describe. She had never felt more sure of someone in her life, not even her presumed dead husband. She felt a pang of anxiety rise up in her chest, along with all of her pain and insecurities.

The sign now proudly hung as Alex strolled casually around the community. Her main goal was to somehow run into Daryl, talk to him and apologize for the night before. The more she dwelled on it, the more humiliated she became and the more she began to doubt herself. Still, she pushed forward, looking for him inconspicuously. She checked the armory, no. The storage pantry, no. She even went to Aaron and Eric's home and he was also nowhere to be found. The bandage wrapped around her wrist began to feel uncomfortable the more she felt the tension rise in her chest. She was afraid of him rejecting her after she pushed away from him. Yet, there was a good tension too, a heat that rose in her face and traveled down her body.

She turned down the street she knew his house would be and there he was. Sitting on the front porch steps, scrubbing his leather jacket, the same one he out around her just the night before. His head was held down as he focused on cleaning the leather and she admired the tone of his arms. Alex never felt her cheeks hotter. She straightened up and approached him. Part of her was excited and the other part terrified. "Hey, Daryl? You got a minute?" She was standing directly in front of him, blocking the sun. He looked up and saw her silhouette, her curvy body more pronounced with the sun beaming behind her. He looked down and continued scrubbing the leather. He felt a heat in his cheeks as well, just not the same type of heat as Alex felt. He was hot, with anger, jealousy, and a bit of sadness.

 _Ignore her you pussy…. Talk to her…_ Daryl went back and forth in his head, unsure of what he should do. He was pissed. She was just like any other girl he had ever met but nothing like them altogether. He chose being silent was best.

Unsure if he heard her, Alex cleared her throat to speak again, "Daryl, I wanted to apologize to you, I didn't mean t.." She was startled for his angry interruption.

"To what? Lead me on? Play me like an idiot?" He hissed at her, still barely looking at heat quickly drained from her face as she stared at him, confused. He noticed the bandage wrapped around her wrist and snickered. "Where'd ya get that from huh? Working your wrist too much? Every town needs one."

"What are you talking about?!" She fought hard not to let tears fall onto her cheeks but was sure it was a matter of time before she lost that battle. "Every town needs what?" His eyes shot up to meet hers. She was still just as beautiful as the night before, even more so. He pushed that aside and followed through on his insults, allowing his mouth to run before thinking.

"Every town needs a pin cushion, a whore. You pulled your shit on me, and then I saw you with that asshole today. Now get the hell out of my sight." He began scrubbing more aggressively at the leather, determined to get her scent out of it while trying to ignore the guilt he felt in his chest over everything he just said to the woman he just held in his arms last night.

"I did nothing, he forced himself on me you asshole. Didn't stick around long enough for me to knock his ass back." She held up her arm to show her wrapped wrist. "Ask Deanna, ask Aaron, ask Aiden himself! All I wanted was to talk to you. I wanted to apologize to you, I wanted you. I wanted.. you…." She lost the fight and tears spilled onto her cheeks. Through the wet heat in her eyes she saw him standing to come toward her. She did what she knew best. She ran. She ran past the houses, passed the pantry, passed her apartment and found herself by the pond, alone. Alone with the most dangerous things, her own thoughts. She let the tears flow. She allowed her soul to pour out onto her cheeks in hot streams.

Daryl felt ashamed. He was stunned at what he had just done, everything he had said to her. He wasn't sure where that anger came from. He meant to stay silent and say nothing more. Instead, he may have lost her forever. Through her tears he could tell she was being truthful. How was he going to fix this one? Was it even fixable? He threw his jacket down onto the porch and stepped out into the sun. Determined to find her and make things right, he ran towards the direction she went.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Welcome if you are new and welcome back to my dedicated readers. This chapter is a little longer than normal. I hope you all enjoy! I will be updating this fic more often and will be posting the next in a couple days so follow for updates! As always I do not own The Walking Dead and only own my original character. Please leave a review! Happy Reading! ~A**

Chapter 6

The rushing thoughts inside Daryl's head was enough to make any man go crazy. He barely knew this girl, sure he had asked around about her but the general consensus was that he knew about her as much as anyone else, which wasn't a lot. But even still, he felt he knew her not necessarily more, but deeper. The light colored freckles that played across her nose, the deep curves of her waist, the smell of vanilla soap that lingered on her skin, the softness of her lips, and the way he could read her emotions from her eyes when it seemed no one else could. Every encounter between them since they met was always odd. Discreetly organized " chance meetings" cut too short, her sudden retraction from their kiss, and now the messed up miscommunication and assumptions that had led to him berating her and in tears. The guilt weighed on Daryl's shoulders like a boulder. There was truth in her eyes, anger, confusion, and worst of all, hurt. All of which he caused. She even said that she wanted him. Not just his protection, or him in bed, but the way that she said it, he could tell that she wanted all of him.

The sun hung high in the sky and shone brightly even though there was a chill in the air signaling the death of summer and the birth of autumn. Daryl's outburst at Alex had certainly drawn attention and the older, and more nosey women in Alexandria were eyeing him curiously as he sprinted through the community in search of the green eyed brunette.

"Looking for Alex?" the voice belonged to Aaron, who was now jogging to catch up to Daryl. He nodded and kept his eyes down. He was certain that by now everyone knew how much of an asshole he was. Aaron let out a sigh, "I get how it looked, I saw it too. Aiden is full of himself and all his ROTC bullshit. Alex isn't stupid though, when she does something she does it with all of her heart. Whether she's kissing you or knocking Aiden's head off, it's all or nothing."

Daryl fished out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. He took a long drag and let the smoke fill his lungs. "Are ya gonna tell me where she is or not? I ain't got all day."

Aaron accepted his response as him understanding and nodded towards the pond. Before Daryl turned to walk towards the direction Aaron directed him, Aaron stopped him a minute more. "She is my friend Daryl, I don't know her as much as I would like to but she's been hurt. She's been out there. She's a good person." He nodded and continued on.

Alex kicked off her shoes and laid back onto the grass. The wind tousled the hair into her face and caused it to stick to the tears drying on her cheeks. She felt someone walking up and standing next to her. The body sat and laid in the grass beside her. Her eyes closed, she was certain it was Aaron. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I told you so Aaron." With her eyes closed she let the sun warm her skin despite the cool air. She felt humiliated by all of the events that had transpired since the previous night. The hand she was holding lightly squeezed back. She wanted the wind to carry her off and away somewhere else. Somewhere there wasn't such heaviness, but for now the grass would have to do.

"Told him what?"

The voice next to her didn't belong to Aaron, but to Daryl. Alex quickly sat up and turned to see Daryl was the one laying with her. What would she even say to him? What would he say to her? She stood and turned to leave but was stopped by his rough hand on her shoulder. He turned her to face him and he looked at her. Her eyes were rimmed with red and the green in them were now brighter than ever. They almost looked alien, unreal. He looked down at her bandaged wrist and lightly lifted it for closer inspection. "You hit the asshole that hard, huh. Not bad." She noticed a complete change in his voice and demeanor. The anger and hiss in his voice was now replaced with sincerity. He was apologizing.

"Yeah." Alex shifted uncomfortably in front of him. She knew she looked like hell after having little sleep and now this crying episode. She pulled her arm away from him. The awkwardness between them was palpable. Yet, they were still drawn to each other. Daryl pulled two cigarettes out and lit both and passed one to her. She accepted the cigarette and they walked side by side, still at a distance. Despite the eventful day, everyone in Alexandria had resumed with their day and Daryl felt relieved now that there was no more unwanted attention. He was at a loss for words. There was so much that needed to be said between them and nothing at all. He glanced at her and her eyes were fixed down at the ground.

"Long day." She spoke without lifting her head. Daryl grunted in agreement. Alex was unsure if she wanted to scream or cry or feel relieved. All of her anxieties and pain were bubbling and she was afraid if it all boiling over. As upset as she was with the misunderstanding with the whole Aiden and Daryl mess, she was more upset with herself. Had she not pushed Daryl away when she kissed him, maybe none of this would have happened. Her thoughts drifted back to the events even from before the world went to shit and everything that had transpired up until now and how so many things maybe could have ended differently. Maybe she wouldn't have had to do so many horrible thing to survive, maybe she wouldn't be so messed up, maybe she would have had her baby with her. Her heart was heavy with the pain of a thousand lives lived, yet she felt more and more at ease the more they walked together. The silence, though awkward, was comforting. She relished in the unsure stillness that aided in the dulling of her overrun thoughts.

"Want me to walk ya home?" Daryl asked her as he flicked his cigarette into the street. Alex didn't want to go home alone to her apartment, she didn't want to go home at all. She wanted to be out and feel like she could breathe for a minute. After all of the events that had transpired that day she wanted to be beyond the walls, centered. She needed to be alone with her thoughts, to get them in order. She just needed to be alone but needed to find a way to not seem like she was pushing Daryl away. She needed to distract him from what she was going to do.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go clean up my studio a bit, maybe mix some paints." Daryl cocked his eye and looked over at her.

"What do ya paint?" He asked curiously.

He wasn't sure there was much room in this world for things like painting, but he found almost everything about her intriguing. "I paint whatever comes to mind, nothing in particular." She lifted her head and looked at him after realizing they had stopped walking. They were now standing in front of her apartment. In the same spot as the night before. She took a deep breathe to prepare her for addressing the elephant in the room.

"Listen, I'm sorry, Daryl, about last night. I didn't mean to do what I did." She avoided looking directly into his eyes, afraid of what she might see there. The whole situation was awkward and a bit humiliating. If she could go back in time, she would have done things over completely different. She caught a smirk crawling across his face. "Which part did you not mean to do?" He leaned against the door, crossing his arms. He was equal parts curious and enjoying causing a red flush come to her cheeks. Alex could feel the heat in her face and brought her eyes up to meet his. "I didn't mean to push you away, but I also didn't mean to kiss you either." She watched as the smile on Daryl's face disappear as she realized how her words came across. "No, I meant to kiss you. I just didn't mean for it to be like that. I don't know what came over me. I wanted to, I just lost myself for a minute." She could feel his eyes bearing into hers, searching the depths of her green eyes to see she is telling the truth, he saw that it was.

He pushed off the wall and positioned himself closer to her. He could already feel the heat from her body melding with his, causing that familiar twinge in his jeans. He placed his hand gently on her wrapped wrist. It felt like a soft buzzing of electricity was shooting straight into her bones, causing the hair to stand up on the back of her neck. He bent his head down and rested his lips softly against hers. For a moment, time stopped. The warmth of his lips pressed to hers was enough to calm every nerve in her heart and mind.

Their kiss was interrupted by a whooping catcall. Daryl broke away from her and they both noticed Abraham passing by with Tara and Rosita. "When you going to bring her by to meet the family?!" The copper haired man exclaimed while the two girls with him smiled at the embracing couple. Now it was Daryl blushing as he raised an extended middle finger to the group.

"I'll see ya later?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice. Alex smiled at him, erasing any insecurities he felt. "Yeah, later." He walked away from her, following his group, turning every few steps to catch another glimpse of her until she disappeared behind the front door. The smile on his face was hard to get rid of, like the smell of vanilla still lingering in his nose.

Alex waited behind her front door and peeked out the window until she was sure they were out of sight. She emerged from her apartment and made her way to the armory to check out a Beretta and a box of 9mm bullets before heading to the front gates. She stepped outside of Alexandria and took in a deep breathe. She was out. Exposed. Ready.

She walked until she was out of sight and took off. She ran into the woods. Savoring the moments. The green leaves on the trees beginning to fade to a multitude of colors blurring around her. The crunch of twigs under her feet grounded her to the reality of the world and helped her keep in check what was real. She settled herself under a large tree, catching her breathe.

It began. She was hoping to find a reprieve in her thoughts by leaving the safe walls of Alexandria only to find herself stuck inside the walls of her mind. All of the horrors that she had witnessed had been hers alone, too afraid to share her pain with another human being. The pain in her heart swelled and began to spill onto her cheeks. Each tear held a memory. One for her family, now lost to the new world. One for the baby she lost in the woods. One for the life she took after the bitter betrayal from the group she once called family. One for what the future held for her, in Alexandria, with this stranger she barely knows. She emptied her memories and her pain onto her cheeks for all to see, except she was alone.

She pulled the gun and held it out on her lap. She flipped it over and back again, wondering when the next time she would have to pull a trigger. "Never again." She pulled the clip out and tossed both into her pack before standing to head back to Alexandria. She decided she would try. She would get it together. She would speak.

* * *

"She's not one of us, Rick." Carol warned as they stood in the kitchen. "We don't know her or any of these people for that matter." Rick rubbed his forehead, constantly aware that they don't know who these people are. "I know, but there's something different about her. She seems familiar somehow. She isn't like the rest of these people here. Daryl has good judgement, if he don't have reservation about her, we should give her a chance." Carol nodded her head and stepped out onto the porch. Daryl's jacket was still laying on the steps where he had thrown it. She picked it up and tossed it inside. Shortly after, Daryl came in with Abraham, Tara, and Rosita in tow.

" Our Daryl here has a girlfriend." Abraham exclaimed teasingly. Daryl plopped down on the couch and rested his feet on the table in front of him. Rick came and stood in front of him before sitting in a chair so he could talk to him. He looked up, making it obvious that he intended the conversation to be private and watched as everyone split up, going into other rooms and the porch out of respect for their privacy. Daryl looked up at him, waiting for him to speak. Rick leaned forward.

"You met someone?" Rick asked. Daryl nodded, pulling a pocket knife from his pants to clean his nails.

"You got a good read on her? Can she be trusted? You did just meet her." Daryl looked straight into Rick's eyes, hoping he was conveying his seriousness.

"She ain't like them if you're asking. She's been out there. You can see it." He directed his attention back to the knife under his nails, wiping dirt onto his pants as he moved onto the next.

"Good. Bring her around. Dinner, something, if you're going to be around her more then so do we." Daryl nodded. Annoyed because he felt like his judgement was being questioned yet comforted that someone cared.

"Bring her tonight."

* * *

The sun was about to set and Daryl was on his way to invite Alex to meet his group, his family, for dinner. It was colder tonight than it had been the past few nights and pulled his jacket closer around him. He didn't know the first thing about being with someone the way that he wanted to be with Alex. His parents drank and fought all the time before his mom died and any of his past girlfriends were nothing more than casual hookups and one night stands. To him, Alex was one of those girls he only thought about being with but couldn't stand a chance being with. However, she seemed so different than any other girl he had ever known. A cigarette hung in his mouth as he walked up to Alex's front door. He pushed the hair out of his face and stood straighter. He hoped that he looked good enough for her. He showered and even put on the new shirt Maggie had brought him. He was sure everyone would like her, they seemed excited enough to meet her. Still, he was anxious if she could still like him after everything he had said to her that morning. He flicked his cigarette into the grass and took a deep breath. He knocked.

He waited. Nothing,

Knocked again. Nothing,.

He peeked through the window hoping to see any sign of Alex inside. It was dark in the living area, but he could see a light at the top of the stairs. He gently turned the door knob, surprised to find it unlocked.

"Woman needs to lock her damn door." He whispered to himself as he slowly entered. He closed the door and heard music drifting down the stairs. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and hollered up, hoping she would come down and greet him.

"It's Daryl! You up there having a jam session?" He was puzzled when she didn't respond. Daryl felt like he was intruding by walking into her apartment without her knowing but couldn't bring himself to wait outside. Instead he began to slowly maneuver his way upstairs, the music getting louder as he ascended.

 _~Shakedown…1979….cool kids..never have the time.~_

"At least she's got decent taste in music." He mumbled, now annoyed she still hasn't responded to him.

~ _And I don't even care…to shake these zipper blues…~_

"Alex! You here?!" He followed the music into her bedroom. Her bed was made and the room was surprisingly clean besides the space by the window littered with paint and canvas. A small table held a cassette and cd player scattered with various tapes and discs. The volume knob had been turned up to max. He turned the knob to the left until the music was barely audible when he heard the sound of water coming out of a shower head. He realized she was in there. Taking a shower. His thoughts immediately jumped to what she looked like, naked, bare. Suddenly he realized that she completely unaware of him inside her home, let alone steps away from her in her most private time. Daryl moved quickly to restore the music to the max volume he had found it. He turned to leave but stopped as he got to the door of her room. All of a sudden, he could hear his brother Merle's voice in his head.

 _Go' on in there an get ya a piece baby brother. Ya both want it._

 _Shut up._ He thought to himself. Still, he couldn't help but drift to the cracked door and peer inside. The steam from the shower clouded the bathroom in a haze. The scent of her soap lodged into Daryl's nose. He could see her pink body moving behind the steamy glass door of her shower. Her curves were deeper than what he could see when she was clothed. His eyes roamed over what little of her body that he could see, which wasn't much due to the steam, but he could see that she was beautiful. Not perfect, but beautiful. His heart sunk as the guilt of spying on her sank in. He made his way back to the living area. He found a stool in the kitchen and decided to sit and wait until he heard the water shut off. His cheeks were red and he could feel a growing desire for her in his chest. He thought while he waited. He decided he wouldn't make any further advances in their relationship until his group had a chance to meet her himself. He didn't want to complicate anything.

His thoughts shut off just as quickly as the water did. He heard her soft foo steps move quickly on the floor above him. The music that was once playing was abruptly silenced.

"Who is down there? Leave now or I'll shoot!" Alex yelled down the steps. Daryl jumped from his seat.

"Shit it's me! Daryl!" He responded and moved to the bottom of the stairs so that she could see that he was alone. She stood at the top of the stairs soaking wet with a towel wrapped around her, holding a gun in her trembling hands. The panic in her eyes quickly turned to relief and then to embarrassment as she remembered her state of undress. Daryl turned his back to her, in an ironic act of protecting her modesty despite having intruded upon it only moments ago.

"In the mood for dinner and meet the family?" he hoped she would say yes. He had been rejected most of his life.

"Now?" Her voice was further away now, in her bedroom. Before he could answer she spoke again. "You can come up."

Daryl braced himself as he headed up the stairs. His stomach knotted as it dawned on him this was their first time truly alone together. When he entered her bedroom, she was now dressed in jeans and a slouchy tshirt. Her wet hair was now drying into waves.

"Nah I was talking about next year." He stood in the doorway of her bedroom and was happy to see a smile spread across her face. "Do they want to meet me? What do I say? About us?" She picked at her nails and it was obvious she was nervous. Daryl shifted his weight to the other leg, not sure of how to answer.

"Yeah, they wanna get to know ya. If we're going to be around each other more." He looked up at her nervously, hoping for her to tell him what they were, if being around him was something she wanted too. "I do." She looked up at him, still wanting him to say more. She could tell there was more he wanted to say or ask but she herself was unsure of how to get a direct answer on what they were.

"And us?" She flicked her eyes down at her bare feet and back up at him. He bit the skin around his nail nervously. "Do you want an us?" He could hear his heart pounding In his chest as she stood up and walked toward him. Instead of the rejection he feared, she leaned up to kiss him. His arms wrapped around her as he used his tongue to part her lips to merge with hers. He kissed her deeply, never wanting it to stop. He quickly threw out any thoughts of waiting to progress with her the longer they embraced. He pulled away, still holding her. He couldn't help but to smile as he looked at her.

"Well alright then, let's get going, and put some damn shoes on."

* * *

Meeting Daryl's group was not as nerve wracking as she had built it up to be in her head. Despite Daryl's warm arm draped protectively around her shoulders the entire walk to his house, she felt sick to her stomach about the introductions. It was clear that were a family. Everyone was curious about the girl with Daryl because he had never really shown an interest in being with someone romantically before. They asked her questions about her life before and she answered them honestly, yet still with holding bits and pieces, not ready to open all of herself to them yet. Not ready to release all of her past. She wanted to live in today, with all of the moments to come.

Dinner had gone smoothly, filled with stories of how they all came to Alexandria, how they met and became as close knit as they were. Alex and Maggie hit it off almost immediately. Chatting amongst themselves. It had been so long since Alex had talked with another woman and was relieved that they got along so well. Alex noticed that Rick, obviously the patriarch of the group, was eyeing her from time to time, like he was trying to place her. She was doing the same thing. There was something familiar about him, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

The night had come to an end, and everyone seemed to accept her. Daryl opened the door of the house so that he could walk Alex back home before they were stopped by Rick.

"Daryl, can I talk to Alex for a minute?" Rick asked. Daryl at Alex and back at Rick knowingly and nodded his head. Rick led Alex to the front porch as Daryl closed the door for Rick to do his own questioning.

"You and Daryl, huh?" He asked. Alex nodded as she looked out at the now sleeping community. The night was cool and still. "I never thought I'd see him the way he is with you." Alex waited for him to get to the point of what he was building up to. Even in the stillness of the night, there was something in the air. Rick turned to look into her eyes.

"I remember you… the counselor, King County…. Georgia." He stated it plainly. Alex felt her heart skip a beat when she realized where she knew this man from. He used to be a police officer in the town she lived in after she got married. Neighbors would hear her cries as she was being battered and call 911. This was Rick Grimes. He showed up on her doorstep more than once.

"Your husband? Where is he now?" Rick asked her. He leaned against the railing of the porch. A lump had formed in her throat and it was difficult for her to speak up. Someone knew a piece of her past she wasn't ready to confront.

"Gone. He's just gone. He left before I could give him the papers. Right when the world fell apart." She hoped he was gone. She even hoped he was dead. After everything he had put her through and all of the damage he had done to her. Rick nodded his head. He hoped he was long gone, too. He remembered the swollen and bruised face of the young brunette so much that this is the first time he had ever seen her original face. She made Daryl happy, and he trusted her, and that was almost good enough for him. He continued to look out into the night.

Alex turned to leave before he stopped her. "Alex, just a moment before you get Daryl." She turned and waited for him to speak. He had a look on his face that told her he was thinking hard on something. Finally, he spoke.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick asked as he straightened up to face her.

"Too many to count." She answered.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick's eyes were focused on her face now. Listening intently for her answer. Her heart sank even further into her stomach.

"One. I've killed one person." This was the first time that she said it out loud. The reality of what she did, of what she had to do was facing her now at this exact moment.

"Why?" Rick asked, knowing her response would either make or break a trust and invitation into his family that he was willing to extend to her. He watched as her eyes began to gloss over with tears.

"Because he killed someone I love. Someone who couldn't defend themselves. Someone that didn't get a chance to live yet. He killed a part of me." She answered straight from her heart. Rick felt her pain. He was lucky he had not had to endure it and prayed that he never would. The loss of a child.

"Daryl doesn't know yet." He stated it instead of asking. Alex nodded her head, confirming that this was not something she told just anyone. Maybe had never told before. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"You tell him on your own, when you're ready. You're family now, Alex. Take care of Daryl, he'll take care of you. We'll all watch out for each other." Alex was shocked at what he said. He didn't condemn her or judge her. She was accepted into this close knit group. Alex wiped away her tears quickly before anyone had a chance to see. She wrapped her arms around Rick. "Thank you." He hugged her back and nodded. The front door flung open to a smiling Maggie.

"Do we get to keep her?" Maggie jokingly asked with a smile. Rick and Alex let out a small laugh after having such a serious discussion.

"Yeah, I figure we can." He answered.

"Hey Daryl!" Maggie hollered, "we get to keep her!"

Daryl emerged quickly from the house and took Alex under his arm. He lead her off the porch steps towards her apartment feeling as light as air for the first time in as long as he could remember.

Alex thought hard about how she would tell Daryl everything about her past. There was so much pain. She decided it best that tonight would be their night. Tonight, she wanted to be his.

 **A/N: The song Alex had playing was 1979 by the Smashing Pumpkins. Hope you all enjoy. Please follow and leave a review! ~A**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again hello to my faithful followers and welcome to new readers! WARNING: There is some mild drug use and some smut in this chapter. Please follow and PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! DON'T BE SHY! Don't hesitate to private message me with any questions or feedback. Enjoy! ~A**

Chapter 7

The night had gone smooth enough and Daryl was relieved that Rick cleared her for acceptance into the group. He observed Alex fidgeting with the bandage on her wrist as they left the house and was equal parts pleased and impressed that she was able to handle herself.

"Doc give you anything for that?" He pointed to the bandage as he pulled her under his arm. Alex shook her head as she tried adjusting it to be more tolerable.

"No, just anti inflammatories. Still sore."

"Rick's got it for docs wife, says he's a drunk so I wouldn't be shocked if he's keeping the good stuff for himself." She sensed the annoyance in Daryl's voice. It was something she had noticed too, Pete was a drunk and horrible to his wife. "Come on." He pulled her along as he turned to head towards the clinic.

He walked up the stairs and saw the lights were out and no one was inside. Alex kept an eye out in case anyone happened to walk by as Daryl easily popped the lock on the door. They both entered quietly and listened intently as the door latched behind them.

"Daryl, really, I'm fine." Alex insisted as he poked around in a few cabinets and drawers. He looked up at her face and back down at her wrist.

"Nah, my girl isn't going to settle with baby aspirin." She blushed at the sound of him calling her "his" girl. She looked on as he pulled a small bag that was hidden beneath some medical books. She watched as he opened the mysterious bag and took a deep inhale, smelling the contents.

"Looks like doc likes to toke up." He held out the bag for her to examine. She stepped towards him and looked into it. Sure enough, the bag was filled with several skinny rolled joints. She looked up at Daryl and back down at the bag. She hadn't smoked weed since she was in college, and even then, only a couple times.

"Ya want one?" He offered.

"If you do." She replied as she watched him pull one and shove it into his jacket pocket. They checked over the inside of the clinic to make sure that they left the inside looking the exact same way as they had found it before they closed the door quietly behind them.

Alex and Daryl walked to her apartment together holding each other close. The already cool night was soothing and calm. He kept his arm wrapped tightly around Alex, pulling her body as close to his as he could. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt this way about someone, maybe he never had these types of feelings for another girl. His thoughts flashed back to the women he barely knew rolling out of his bed and out the front door. Most of them he never even caught their names. It was just another drunken night of killing time and loneliness. He looked at Alex and made the decision that he would do things different with her. He would do things right. He wouldn't make any plans to sleep with her, not just yet. They finally made it to her apartment and rushed in through the front door.

"So, you like music?" Daryl asked. He wasn't sure of what to say to her now that he was alone with her, and kicked himself for the stupid question. Everyone liked music. Alex had disappeared into the kitchen and Daryl listened curiously as he heard cabinets slam. Her mind and heart was racing. She wanted tonight to go smoothly and she was unsure of what to do or even how to act. She cursed under her breath as she realized she didn't have a single bottle of wine or beer to offer him. She heard Daryl ask her a question but his voice was drowned out by the racket she was making. She decided to give up and rejoin him.

"What?" She asked as she reappeared empty handed. She moved over to the couch Daryl was now sitting on and eased herself next to him.

"Uh, what kind of music you into?" He was hoping that the rephrased question would come off less stupid. She relaxed into the couch and rested her head. "All kinds really. Olivia had all sorts to choose from so I took a bit of everything." She kicked her shoes off and pulled her feet under her. He watched her as she relaxed next to him. He fought as hard as he could not to reach out and touch her. He took note of how smooth her skin looked and let his eyes trail down her neck and to her breasts. It was impossible for him not to notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. He felt himself harden against his jeans the longer he looked and quickly averted his eyes when she turned her head and locked eyes with him. He lost the fight and figured it would be ok to rest his hand on her thigh. Just sitting there together, talking, nothing more. Existing with her was the most relaxed he had felt since before.

"So is Carl Rick's only child?" Alex asked curiously.

She wanted to know as much as she could about his family and even more so about him. A smile grew on Daryl's face as he thought of Judith. "Nah, he's got 2. There's ass kicker, Judith. She was in her crib when we were over there tonight." Alex felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she thought of an infant tucked in warmly in a crib, and how she would never look down on her own child that way. Not now and not ever. She tucked her sadness deep into her heart and kept the conversation going. "You have any?" She asked, knowing he didn't but curious on his opinions to having children. He let out a loud laugh, "Hell nah, you?" She almost told him. This was her opportunity to break a chain off of herself that was weighing on her for so long. "I can't have any." She answered truthfully. Since after what happened in those woods, after what she lost, she didn't bleed every month like she used to. She figured it was just another cruel joke the world had played on her. Daryl didn't respond. He wasn't sure if he should or even how to. Instead he patted his pockets for his pack of cigarettes only to realize he had none. They were left on kitchen counter at his home. He laid them down as he was waiting patiently for Rick to ask his 3 three questions outside with Alex.

"You got any smokes?" He asked as he rose from the couch. Alex shook her head no as she remembered that she was always bumming them off of Daryl. "I left mine at the house, I'll be right back." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She reached her hand up to pull him down to her lips. Her lips glided across his softly as he parted her mouth slightly with his tongue. He felt a fire raging inside of him that he was finding almost impossible to tame. She pulled away knowing that if she kept him pulled down to her, that he would never be able to retrieve his cigarettes. He couldn't help but to keep his eyes on her as he walked backwards towards the door.

"I'll be right back. Don't run off anywhere." He pointed his finger at her jokingly and relished in the smile on her face.

"I won't." She answered, waiting to hear the sound of the door closing behind him.

* * *

Rick was awake and mixing a bottle for a sleepy and fussy Judith when Carol approached him.

"What did you learn about her?" She asked, ready to reject her. Rick looked at her, knowing whatever he would say would be difficult to change her mind or convince her that Alex wasn't a threat. Or weak for that matter.

"She's alright Carol. I asked her all I needed to know and she answered. She's one of us, not one of them." He tried to get Judith to take her bottle but the defiant little girl spit it out and continued crying. Carol took the bottle from Rick and walked into the kitchen and placed it into a pot with water. She set the stove to low flame and turned to Rick.

"Just like that? Five minutes alone with her and just like that she's just one of us?" Rick shook his head to confirm everything she just said. He could have told her how he knew her from before, back in Georgia, and everything he knew about her up until now but decided against it. That was Alex's cross to bear and he had no place in disclosing that information to anyone, especially not until she had a chance to tell Daryl. Carol pressed on, Rick half listening.

"I mean, come on Rick. Isn't she a little young…. He just met her…She has to be hiding something Rick….. We've gotta keep an eye on her….. If you don't, I will…."

Rick let her words go through one ear and out the other. It was only natural for her or anyone to be cautious around new people, but he knew Alex from before. Even as he tried to ignore Carol's concerned words, he felt a tug in his gut of the truth that nowadays, everyone had something to hide.

The front door closed as quickly as it had opened. Daryl took fast steps into the kitchen and retrieved his cigarettes. He stopped as he realized that Rick and Carol were staring at him.

"What?" He asked as he searched for his lighter. Rick looked back at Carol, hoping she would let it go.

"Nothing, just feeding Judith. You done babysitting for the night?" Carol sarcastically asked as she moved to lock the front door. Daryl glared at her from across the kitchen, annoyed by the joke made at Alex's expense. It was clear that Alex was younger than him, in her twenties, but old enough.

"Nah, headin back out. I'll be at Alex's if ya need me. Just come back to grab these." He held his cigarettes up for them to see. He noticed a lighter at the bottom of a kitchen drawer and shoved it into his jean pocket. Carol huffed as she grabbed the bottle and walked upstairs with baby Judith, now satisfied that her milk was warm.

"What's her problem?' Daryl asked Rick as he, leaning his head towards the stairs.

Rick's hand was becoming a permanent extension of his forehead since he seemed to keep it there anytime he was thinking, frustrated or was being asked a question.

"Tired I reckon. Want me to wait up for you?" he looked at Daryl and realized that he probably wouldn't see him again until the next day anyway.

"I wouldn't." Daryl answered. He was planning on spending as much time with Alex as he could tonight. He had to head out early on a run with Aaron tomorrow and knew that she would be on his mind the entire time he was outside the walls. He knew what Rick was thinking and of course it was on his mind too, regardless of as hard as he tried to push the thought out.

 _Do things differently. Wait. You're a fucking man not a horny teenager._

Rick grinned and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Alright then." Rick said as he closed the door behind Daryl.

* * *

After Daryl left Alex's apartment she jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She pinched her cheeks a bit and sighed as she moved her hands down the front of her shirt and down to her thighs. She knew her scars would tell many stories of her past and had no way of hiding them from Daryl, whether that be tonight or another night. She filled a glass of water and placed it next to the easel by her window. She sat in her stool, staring at the blank canvas, biting her nails. She was anxious for Daryl's return. She had nothing to paint. Nothing came to her mind.

She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where she retrieved a bottle of soda and ran back upstairs. She felt suffocated sitting in her apartment alone. She opened her bedroom window and climbed to the roof. She laid back and looked at the stars. The stars were so much brighter now without the light pollution from the cities. She sipped her soda, anxiously waiting on Daryl to come back into the apartment. She had no idea how the night would go and decided to let the night go the way it is going to go. However that may be.

"I'm back!" She heard Daryl yell from downstairs. She listened as he walked up the stairs and pause in her bedroom. He looked out the window and onto the roof and spotted her.

"Hide and seek?" He asked as he helped her back inside the window.

"Just getting some air." They stood awkwardly in the bedroom, unsure of what to do. He pulled out the skinny stick they stole from the infirmary from his jacket and shook it at Alex. He extended it to her and she took it, rolling it between her fingers.

Alex hesitated a bit when he pulled out his lighter. Daryl noticed the uneasiness that came about her and set the lighter down. "You ok? We don't have to." He suddenly felt guilty, he meant for it to be like a bit of toast for celebration or something to help her relax after such an eventful day. He figured that she had the impression he was trying to get her high enough to get in bed with him. Something he would never do to her.

Alex shook her head. She took the lighter and ignited the end of the joint, the smell invaded her nose but she took a small drag, hoping to calm her nerves. She held it out to Daryl as she kept the sweet tasting smoke in her lungs. As she exhaled the smoke, she began a coughing fit.

"Maybe you should stick to soda and cigarettes." He joked as he pointed to the nearby bottle. He took a drag himself and blew the smoke out with ease. She moved to sit back at her easel. She could feel Daryl behind her. His presence was strong and like the electric current that seemed buzz when they were close, she felt the static raise goosebumps on her skin.

Daryl looked at her and wondered why he was here and what she saw in him. He saw so much in her and yet so much was still clouded in mystery. He pulled another stool next to her and looked at her as they passed the joint back and forth to each other. The silence surrounding them was becoming less awkward and instead changed into a calm awareness of each other. Daryl wasn't going to make the first move. He let the end of the joint go out and set it down on a table. He leaned back in his chair, watching her and enjoying the small high he had acquired. The more he relaxed and look at her, the harder it was to control his thoughts.

 _Take it slow_

Alex was building up her nerve. She was sick of waiting. She had wasted so much of her life being unhappy and doing things she didn't want to do. Tonight she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be his. She wanted to give all of herself to him. She felt her nervousness fading and a bit of courage rising inside of her. She was surprised when he nudged her foot and began an innocent game.

"Truth or dare?" He asked. She turned and gave him a puzzled look.

"Truth." She responded.

"What did you do before?" He pulled two cigarettes out and lit them, passing one to her.

"The same as what I'm doing now. I painted and worked as a counselor. Truth or dare?" She looked at him.

"Truth." He answered as he took a long draw from the cigarette. His head was buzzing and he was feeling confident enough and ready to tell her anything that she wanted to know, in hopes that she would do the same.

"What about you? What did you do before?" She asked.

"Nothing. About the same as I'm doing now. Truth or dare?" He was growing entertained and even amused at the game. A combination of ease of being around her mixed with the weed was helping him shed any inhibition he had earlier when he walked into her room.

"Truth." She waited for his response.

He decided to drop the bomb.

"How do you know Rick?" He watched as the blood drained from her face. He overheard bits and pieces of their conversation after dinner but wanted to know what happened to her. How did he know her?

"Daryl, I… I.. . knew him from Georgia. He was the sheriff in King County. I lived there. " She didn't lie, but she wasn't ready to reveal the full truth yet, either. Not yet, not tonight.

"Did you work with the police?" He looked at her curiously, it was obvious there was more.

"Sort of, sometimes, in court, sometimes they needed a counselor present to testify." Not entirely a lie, she remembered seeing him at city hall many times, only that wasn't where they met.

"huh."

He raised up from his stool and took another drag from his cigarette. He figured it was something like that. Something from before, back home. He could tell that there was more than them knowing each other in passing, he could tell by Rick's tone, although the words were muffled from the chatter inside the house. He wouldn't push her into telling him everything herself just yet, he planned on being around her as long as possible. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a question.

Her turn.

"Truth or dare?" She asked again, hoping to move on from talk of the past.

"Truth."

He stared at the cassettes on the nearby table and stuck one into the player at random. A laid back, ambient song began to play as he listened. He blushed as intimate lyrics poured out of the speakers.

~ _If it's on ,it's on for good…..~_

The music was almost too fitting for the moment. He couldn't stop thinking about her, what did she go through up until now, why did he feel so strongly for her? He never felt his heart drawn to someone so intensely before. His heart jumped as he sensed her movement across the room.

"Do you care about me, Daryl Dixon?" Alex was now standing with her back to the wall, facing him.

~ _Let me tell you…~_ The music drifted through the room.

He stopped fiddling with the cassettes and stood there. He turned his head to look at her and nodded.

"Yeah."

He knew it the minute he laid eyes on her. Whatever it was that existed between them he had never felt with anyone else. This is what love felt like. Hope.

"More than that."

~ _If you stayed over, you know we would…~_

Alex held his gaze and took in a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Prove it."

Daryl dashed across the room and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her furiously. He abandoned any thoughts he had before of taking things slow with her. Something primal had taken over him. An urge to smell her, to taste her. He pulled her away from the wall and pressed her closer into his chest. Her hands pushed his jacket off and her fingers moved quickly to unbutton his shirt. He pulled her shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor. Her hands caressed his back and he felt himself twitch as they moved lightly over his scars. He removed her bra hastily and let his eyes roam over her breasts. His hands wandered over her body, taking in every inch of her soft skin. He moved his hands up and down her back as he pressed her body into his.

Alex was ready. She hadn't been with anyone like this since before and it never felt as right as it did at that moment. She was scared, excited, and worried, but she was ready to be with him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen before. He had a hunger, a desire that she shared with him. Alex unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his hips.

They moved hastily to the bed, tripping over articles of clothing that now littered the floor. The world outside of this room, this moment, ceased to exist. They crashed onto the bed together.

He traced his tongue over her collarbone and down the front of her. She gasped as she felt his tongue circle her hard, pink nipple. He took her breast into his mouth and bit down slightly as he sucked. Daryl kept his eyes focused on hers, watching her, making sure he was pleasing her. He couldn't remember the last time he had been with a woman and worried about messing it up somehow. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, pulling her panties along with them. He stopped what he was doing and sat back on the bed and looked at her body. His eyes roamed over her breasts, her stomach, he noticed the silvery scars littering her thighs and kissed each one softly. She had felt pain, and he was intent on taking it away. She was imperfectly perfect to him. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled it hard in her fingers.

He moved up her body until he was hovering over her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into her eyes to make sure this is what she wanted. "We don't have to." She lifted her head and pressed her lips to his.

"Prove it." She whispered into his ear.

He kissed her deeply as he positioned himself between her legs. He felt his arms shaking, suddenly unsure if this was really happening. He lifted her head and cradled it into his arm. He wanted this to go perfect but the constant worry of disappointing her kept arising in his head.

She felt his hand slowly trace up and down her inner thigh, awaiting his touch. He sucked at her neck and enjoyed as she let out a soft moan.

His fingers found her moist center and he softly pressed down onto her clit. She gasped and kissed him furiously. He circled it and enjoyed feeling her grow wetter. He brought his arm up and held himself up above her. He looked deep into her eyes, ready to stop if there was any hint of hesitation.

~ _If you go now then you'll never know…How it goes..~_

"Ya ready?" He asked her, searching her eyes still for uncertainty. She nodded her head and kissed him again. Their tongues melded together passionately. She wasn't going to turn back now. The heat between them was like an untamed fire.

And she was ready to burn.

Her head shot back as she felt him push slowly into her. She released a small yelp as he entered her, not realizing his generous size. He quickly pulled out, afraid that he had hurt her.

"Shit, did I hurt you? Is it your first.." He never thought to ask her if this was her first time and he had just assumed that it wasn't.

"No it's not my first time, it's been so long. Don't stop." She assured him. He moved back in between her legs and entered her again, cautiously and even slower than before. She winced slightly as he pushed inside her. She allowed her muscles to relax.

Daryl looked into her eyes as he slowly began moving himself in and out of her. Alex had never experienced sex that felt this way: natural, wanted, real. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as their bodies rocked together. She moved her hips to match his pace. She had never been filled so well by a man and her moans grew louder as he repeatedly hit her g spot with each thrust. She bit her lip trying to hold back her orgasm, she was determined to finish with him.

Daryl felt like he was losing control over his mind and body. She was warm and tight around him and it felt like she was growing wetter with each push. Her hands wrapped around his waist as she pushed him deeper inside her. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head close to her lips. Her pleasure caused her to have a difficult time forming a sentence but all he needed to hear was two words from her.

"Faster….Harder…" She managed to whisper.

He pumped into her harder and rapidly. The entire bed was now shaking and hitting against the wall. He bit his lip hard enough to bring blood to keep himself from finishing until he felt her tighten against him. Her back arched as her orgasm sent waves through her body and her moans turned to screams of pleasure. He couldn't hold back anymore and his body bucked as he came. He grunted loudly as he felt his body convulse. He collapsed on top of her, feeling each pump as he spilled himself inside of her.

The cassette had finished playing and they laid there, in silence. Daryl pulled out of her and rolled onto the bed next to her, his body exhausted and still tingling. He reached to the side of the bed and felt around the floor for his jeans and lit the usual two cigarettes and passed one to her.

Alex sunk into the bed, still in shock that it happened. She quickly pulled a sheet to cover herself as she took the cigarette from Daryl. She put the cigarette to her still quivering lips and took a deep drag.

"You ok?" He looked at her, still worried he hurt her.

 _You were supposed to wait._ He felt guilt beginning to tug at him but pushed it away for now, not letting it ruin what had just happened between them.

"Yeah I'm ok." She answered, still trying to catch her breath. She took one last drag off of her cigarette before extinguishing it in the tray on her night stand. She laid back into the bed and felt Daryl turn to face her, holding his head up with his fist. She felt her body relax and her eyes grow too heavy to hold open. He stared at her face for a long time. He watched her lay there, next to him until she fell asleep.

Daryl reached his hand out to move a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face. He waited until the rise of her chest was steady and she was in a deep sleep before he got up from the bed. The sky that was once black had turned to shades of blue and gray, signaling that the late night had turned into an early morning and he knew he needed to meet Aaron by the gates soon. He pulled on his pants and buttoned his shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots on and turned to look back at her. He pushed his guilt away as he stared at her. She was beautiful and this was the single most intimate moment of his life. He decided that he would never let her go. He loved her and he wanted to say it to her, but it would have to wait until he returned.

He walked down the stairs and to the front door, sighing as he closed it behind him, turning the knob to make sure it was locked.

A/N The song playing during is Bonobo featuring Fink, If You Stayed Over. I hope you all enjoyed and will review this chapter. Also, be on the lookout for the next chapter. Will update very soon. ~A


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The morning sun shined brightly through Alex's window, waking her from the first night of restful sleep she had in what seemed like ages. She stretched out her body on the bed and turned to find that Daryl had left while she was still asleep. She sat up abruptly and looked around the room, noticing that his clothes were gone from and only hers were left strewn across the floor.

Alex leaped out of bed and was surprised to find that her body was sore. Her mind drifted back to the night she had spent with Daryl and although her memory was fuzzy, she remembered exactly what had occurred between them.

 _Maybe he's downstairs._ She thought. She received no response. The apartment was silent. Empty.

 _He must have went back home._ Alex was concerned that she had done something wrong or even worse, he got his use of her. She walked into the bathroom and paused as she passed the vanity mirror. Her hair was a wild mess. Her eyes darted to a small, splotched bruise just above her collarbone, the only visible evidence from her and Daryl's time together. She moved to turn the water on, waiting for it to heat to a soothing temperature before stepping in.

 _You were used again….. Maybe he had somewhere to be…He's not that kind of guy….Or is he?_

Her mind wandered and tried to rationalize his abrupt departure as she scrubbed herself clean. Her lower region was sore and tender as she washed it, washing away any unseen evidence of their time together.

 **Thud. Thud. Thud.**

Alex paused in the shower, certain that she had heard something. She shut the water off and stepped out. Listening intently for any sounds.

 **.THUD.**

Someone was knocking on her front door. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it tightly around her as she sprinted excitedly down the stairs, expecting Daryl to be the culprit. She opened the front door to a smiling red head. It was Eric.

"Alex! Good morning!" He beamed. "I have coffee and muffins?" He held up a small basket, waiting to be invited inside. He stood back and noticed Alex's state of undress and the small hickey on her neck and raised his eyebrow curiously.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed as he walked into Alex's apartment, no longer caring whether or not he was invited in.

"Good morning Eric, what are you up so early for? You should be home, resting and off that ankle." Alex scolded as she looked down his leg, seeing that it was now secured inside of a boot. He waved her off as he made his way into the kitchen, casually pulled out two coffee mugs from the cabinet and placed them on the dining table.

Alex blushed as he sat at the table and looked at her knowingly. "So how was your night?" Eric did his best to hide his smile as the brunette joined him at the table.

"How'd you know?" She eyed him curiously. Eric picked up a muffin and pulled a hunk out and popped it into his mouth.

"Well, I was at the gate to see Aaron off and when your boyfriend showed up at the gate he didn't come from his house, he came the direction of your apartment, looking rather…. exhausted." He chuckled as he finished his sentence before noticing the look of sadness on Alex's face.

"Oh honey, don't tell me that handsome man is lousy in the sack." A small smile appeared on Alex's face and he was happy to get something out of her.

"No, it was amazing. I mean, he was just gone this morning is all, before I woke up." She took a sip of the hot coffee that Eric had brought. "Wait, Daryl left with Aaron this morning?" She asked, realizing what he had said.

"Yeah scouting, maybe a bit of scavenging. I'm sure he meant to tell you, but since he was preoccupied… Should be back tomorrow, tomorrow evening at the latest. Another group went to find something to help with the partial power outage we're having."

He wanted every detail but realized he would have to ease into it. He took on a more concerned tone. "You did use protection, right?"

Alex took another drink of her coffee and sat down the mug. "Isn't it a little dangerous to have so many people out on runs at once?" She asked hoping to steer clear of the former question. Eric sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he waited for more details of Alex's night of passion. She stared into the dark contents of her cup.

"No. There isn't anything to protect against." She answered, hoping it would be good enough of an answer as it was for Daryl. It wasn't.

"What, you mean you can't get…? You're still young." He looked at her and saw a deep sadness. Something was tearing her apart inside. He reached and placed his hand around hers.

"You know you can tell me right?" He assured her. Suddenly, tears began to stream down her face.

"Eric, I am.. was… married, before. He was, he was a terrible husband. I had filed for divorce and when the world went to shit, he bailed. He just disappeared. I never got to give him the papers to sign. I had already put my name on them. Ready to leave." She took another drink from her cup and continued. "I stayed home as long as I could before I had to run. I ended up with one group and then another a few weeks later. I was sick most of the time. I thought I had caught something, or was dying. I counted how it had been since I slept with Keith, since my last period. I realized it had been over two months. I found a test and there it was. Two pink lines were staring straight back at me." She took a deep breath, knowing she had to tell someone before she screamed.

"A couple in our group had lost their son, he was so young. It was horrible. I was with them for almost 7 months. They took care of me, made sure I was comfortable, had extra food. I overheard them whispering one night, about what they were going to do. They were going to kill me and take my baby. I decided to leave one night, when they were sleeping." She paused and wiped her tears away, pushing herself to empty her heart of this pain.

"It was like they expected it. They grabbed me in the night, I fought back with everything in me. The husband, he landed enough blows to my stomach. Enough to…" She trailed off as more tears poured out.

"I shot them both. I killed them because they killed my baby. I had a little girl. I held her for hours. I buried her a couple hours from here. Ever since, I don't have my period. I can't have children, Eric. Not anymore." He grabbed her and held her close to him, petting her hair as she emptied her soul onto his shirt. When her cries died down to whimpers he pulled her away and wiped her face with a napkin.

"Go get your clothes on and clean up that pretty face. Daryl wouldn't want to see you a mess when he gets back sweetheart. Let's get you out of this apartment for a bit." Alex stood from the table and wrapped her robe around her a little tighter.

"Do you think I made a mistake? Moved too fast with him?" She asked Eric. Eric laughed loudly as he popped another piece of muffin into his mouth.

"Honey it's too late to ask that question, when he gets back I'm sure he'll be ready to pick up right where you two left off."

Alex nodded her head and went upstairs to change, a little lighter than before. But only a little. When she walked into her bedroom she looked out the window beyond the gates of Alexandria and prayed that Daryl was thinking of her and that he was safe. She turned away from the window, just missing Carol as she snuck away from Alex's apartment, satisfied with her new knowledge about the young brunette.

* * *

Aaron and Daryl set out to find more people to bring back to Alexandria. They left early so they could have as much of the light of day as they searched. Aaron did his best to strike up some type of conversation with his new scouting partner, but received mostly silence in response to his attempts.

"How are things with Alex progressing?" Aaron boldly asked as they hid the car and motorcycle out of sight in the woods. Daryl pulled a tarp out from the trunk of Aaron's car and covered his motorcycle.

"It's going." He answered. His mind still replaying the night over in his head. Aaron picked up on Daryl's uneasiness on the subject.

"Moving rather quickly, I presume." He asked, as he raised his head to Daryl's glare. He quickly decided to explain. "It was hard not to notice you came from her apartment this morning is all I meant." Aaron pulled more branches from trees that had more leaves to cover his car. He had all but given up on an answer from Daryl to his question when he heard Daryl speak up.

"Guess so." Daryl pulled a bolt and loaded his bow and pulled it into place aggressively. The tension between them was thick but Aaron figured it best to at least try to talk to his new friend.

"So, did you and Alex…" He trailed off, not wanting to offend the man in any way. Daryl nodded his head to confirm Aaron's suspicion. "Ah." Aaron answered.

"Wasn't supposed to go that way, last night, jus happened." Daryl stated as the two men walked through the woods. Aaron was uncertain of exactly what to say to him. It was clear to him that Daryl felt guilt over sleeping with her so soon.

"Well, do you care about her?" Aaron asked, thinking of how to make the man feel less guilty.

Daryl huffed as he walked faster through the woods. "Care bout a lot of people. I care about her, too, it's just that, she isn't like other girls." Aaron couldn't disagree with him there, "No she isn't. She's definitely unique, very beautiful, and.." Daryl held his hand up to Aaron and pulled a finger to his lips to signal that they needed to be quiet. There was a clearing up ahead in the woods and Daryl noticed it had been disturbed recently.

A woman was tied to a tree. It was clear she had been tortured and raped, left for dead. Walkers had gotten to her and part of her body had already been ripped to shreds. She couldn't have been that way for long. It had to have happened that day. He lifted her head and saw a W had been crudely carved in the center of her forehead.

"The fuck is this?" Daryl asked as he studied the woman. He turned to Aaron and he noticed the horrified expression on his face. The woman began to reanimate as they quickly put a knife into her skull.

* * *

The following day was a day of mourning in Alexandria. Two lives had been lost the day before. Aiden and Noah. Tara had been injured and was being cared for in the infirmary. Alex's heart hurt for Deanna and she decided to go to her and offer her comfort and sympathies. No one should have to go through the pain of losing a child.

Alex knocked on the front door lightly and was welcomed in by Spencer. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer." She said as they walked into the living area. Deanna and Reg were sitting on the couch, their eyes rimmed with red.

"Hello Alex." Deanna greeted her without lifting her head. Alex embraced Deanna in her arms, and then Reg. She sat across from them, searching for the right words to say, knowing that nothing could ease this sort of pain. "I'm so sorry, for your loss. I understand what you are both going through."

Deanna's head snapped up and the sadness in her eyes was now replaced with anger.

"I can assure you Alex, you do not understand what we are going through." Her words cut like a knife but Alex understood why she had said them. They till hardly knew her. Of what she had lost as well.

"I can assure you that I do." She said quietly as she rose from the chair. Reg and Deanna exchanged confused and then surprised glance.

"I'm sorry Alex, I did not know. May we ask when?" Alex looked out the window at the quiet community.

"Early on in the outbreak. Stillborn." She wiped a single tear from her eyes as she walked to embrace them once more. "If you guys need anything, I'm here." Spencer opened the front door for Alex but was stopped by Deanna.

"Alex, I apologize for what I said earlier, this has been a very trying day for us." Alex nodded understandably, taking no offense. "I am currently investigating the circumstances surrounding these deaths. I know you have recently become, involved, with Daryl but please take caution around this new group, until I complete my investigation. I tell you this all in confidence." Alex nodded again as she descended from the front porch.

She began her walk home when she heard a loud crash just up the street. It was Rick and Pete.

Things finally came to a head between them and they were now fighting in the street. She ran to intervene and stopped as she watched Pete turn and hit Jessie as he was fighting Rick. Alex wasn't sure what had come over her when she lunged and jumped on Pete's back.

She saw her old self in Jessie. Stuck, frightened, and when she saw Pete strike Jessie, all of the anger she had pent up towards her ex-husband came raging out of her. Pete not only was hurting his family, but he was hurting Rick. Daryl's family. She clawed and kicked at him to no avail. She felt Pete's elbow make hard contact with her cheek and was thrown backwards into the street.

"Stop this now!" She heard Deanna's orders as the men fought. Pete was now laying unconscious as Rick pulled his gun. He went on about controlling who lives here, how this needs to stop, before Rick himself was laying flat on the ground, with Michonne standing over him.

* * *

"Shit."

Daryl and Aaron had been led straight into a death trap. Now locked into a car and surrounded by walkers. There was no way out. He sat in the car, beginning to accept his fate as he lit his last cigarette.

"Ya know it's funny. I'm sitting here, at the end, and I'm still thinking of her." He took a drag from his smoke. Aaron looked at him, listening as the man was finally being speaking the truth as they doubtfully thought of a way out.

"I was too chicken shit to say it to her, before I left. But here, I'm barely shaking." He lifted his hand and saw how steady it was. Aaron thought of Eric, what he wouldn't give to be with him at this very moment.

"It might not be too late. Go back, take things slow, you can still tell her." Aaron waited for Daryl to respond.

"If my ticket ain't punched." He dropped his cigarette as the walkers began to drop around the car. A man with a large staff opened the car door and assisted them outside the gates of the food processing plant.

The man knew Rick, was on a mission to find him. Daryl and Aaron were grateful they would live another day. Daryl was grateful to have the chance to see her face again. To have a second chance.

* * *

"He's not one of us!" Pete screamed as he charged towards Rick. Alex watched in horror as the sword sliced Reg's throat. With two words from Deanna, Rick put a bullet in his head. The sound of gasps and cries from the other witnesses to this event filled the small courtyard.

"Rick?"

Alex looked in the direction of the unfamiliar voice and saw a man with a dark complexion looking at Rick with a mixture of question and heartbreak. She watched the odd exchange between the two men and realized they knew each other. Who was this man? Where did he come from? The past few days had risen many questions that she couldn't seem to find any answers to.

Her eyes jumped to the figure next to the man and all the questions seemed to melt away from her mind. Daryl. She wanted to run into his arms but something held her back. He too, had a puzzled look on his face after watching the traumatic events unfold of what was meant to be a small meeting of concerned citizens. Daryl looked passed Rick and his eyes immediately landed on Alex. He noticed her swollen and bruised cheek and immediately became furious at the thought that someone had hurt her during the two days he had been gone.

Daryl walked up to Alex and placed his hand on her chin, lifting her head and turning it from side to side to inspect the damage. "You alright?" He asked straightforward. She nodded and leaned into his chest. He didn't wrap his arms around her but instead grabbed her hand. "Go on to my house, I'm gonna help Rick and I'll meet you there." She noticed the serious tone in his voice and nodded her head once more as she made her way to the other side of Alexandria.

She sat on the front porch steps and waited anxiously for Daryl to rejoin her. She was troubled by the obvious distance that he seemed to have out between them and was preparing herself for the inevitable talk all girls seem to hear at least once in their lifetime.

 _We were high, we didn't know what we were doing._

 _It was a one time thing._

 _It was a mistake._

She stood to her feet quickly as she watched Daryl approaching the house with other members of their group. She stood to the side as they walked into the front door. Daryl passed her and walked into the house. Her heart dropped as he ignored her and she began the walk down the stairs into the street.

"Ya comin in?" She heard Daryl's voice as he poked his head out the front door. "You don't need an invite."

She walked through the front door and was immediately relieved when he put his arm around her. He pulled her into his side and kissed her softly on the forehead. He noticed the small bruise above her collarbone and smiled when he remembered the night he put it there. "Rick said you tried helping him with that prick. Get any hits in before he did that?" He pointed towards her cheek and had to push any anger he had towards Pete away since he could no longer return the favor to him.

"Barely." Alex answered. She worked up the nerve to address the elephant in the room. "Can we talk? About the other night?" She asked quietly. He pulled his arm away from her and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah." He responded, a bit embarrassed and worried that she thought he was ditching her since he left abruptly after she fell asleep. Alex moved around the sofa and sat next to him.

"What is it?' He asked, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry." He confessed, feeling more guilt the longer he was around her. "I forgot to tell you 'bout the run is all, I wouldn't have left." He began to pick at his nails, waiting for her to say something. He noticed her shift a little as he spoke.

"I didn't know you were leaving, I was just worried I did something wrong."

He pulled her hand to his lap and looked at her hands. He took in the softness of her hands and inspected each finger, noting how delicate they looked. He pulled her ring finger up and felt a small dip at the base, as if something used to sit there long enough to leave an indent. He pulled her hand to his lips and rested it there. "Nah, you didn't do nothing wrong. I did." He answered. She looked at him curiously and was about to ask him what he was talking about before Rick interrupted.

"You two come to the kitchen, eat."

Daryl pulled Alex behind him as they followed Rick into the adjoining kitchen. Carol was there along with Michonne, scooping out bowls of soup and passing them around. Daryl told Rick about the entire run. The girl tied to a tree, the processed food plant, the trap they were caught in and being rescued from by the man with a staff, Morgan. Rick in turn, caught him up to speed on the events that took place in Alexandria.

Alex finished her bowl of soup and walked it to the sink. Carol took the bowl from her, eyeing her as she moved back to Daryl's side.

"So Alex, your husband, does he live here in Alexandria as well?" Carol asked with the most innocent smile she could fake. Alex felt her heart sink to her stomach as she tried to process what she was just asked.

"What?" She managed to ask. She looked up at the woman and then to Daryl who seemed frozen by the mention of a husband. Rick turned to Carol with a look of disbelief.

"Your husband? Does he mind that you're over here? I overheard Eric mentioning him and was unsure if he lived here too." Carol felt a bit satisfied in learning more about the new girl. Especially since the unknowing look on Daryl's face confirmed she couldn't be trusted if she didn't already disclose this to him. Daryl turned to Rick. Rick had known her before back in Georgia. "You knew?" He asked, not understanding why he was out of the loop on this.

"Carol, can I talk to you in the other room?" Rick asked sternly. Carol walked into the living room as Rick and Michonne followed quickly behind her, leaving the couple alone in the kitchen. Alex turned quickly to Daryl, hoping to be able to explain.

"Daryl, I don't have a husband here. I did before, I was going to tell you. I haven't seen him since before things got bad. I was leaving him, signed the papers but he left before I could give them to him. I still have them with me, I never got rid of them. I can show you. I was going to tell you. Daryl?" Her voice was shaking in a panic.

Daryl didn't turn to look at her. He felt the pit of his stomach turn to stone. "You're married?" He asked through gritted teeth. She took a step back at the sound of anger in his voice, yet she was determined to calm him down so he would listen to her.

"No, yes, no. I'm not. I was divorcing him. Daryl you don't understand this is all wrong. Please listen to me so I can explain." She grabbed his arm and watched as he pulled away from her. He hung his head, ignoring her. "There is no husband!" She exclaimed as she buried her face into her hands. Why had Carol said what she did? There was no way Eric would ever disclose what she had told him to anyone.

Daryl roughly yanked her hands away from her face and stared furiously into her eyes. He was so confused he couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not. All of his frustrations from his guilt and now this news took over his sense of reason. "You've got about ten minutes princess." He dropped her hands from his grasp and let them fall to her sides. She stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do.

"I told you everything, Daryl. I'll tell you everything. Just tell me what to do." She watched him light a cigarette and waited for him to offer her one. He never did. He looked at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. "Nine minutes. You say ya got papers with ya? Bring 'em."

Alex dashed out the front door and made her way to her apartment. She ran through the front door and into the kitchen pulling out each drawer and rummaging through the contents.

 _I've got to show him I'm not lying. Why won't he trust me?_ _Where the fuck are those papers?!_

Alex felt her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her vision became blurry as hot tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks. Her breath became labored as she searched for the papers. Alex curled onto the floor of her kitchen, trying to get a hold of herself. She realized she was having a panic attack. She practiced the breathing exercises she learned and counted as she took long, deep breaths in and out.

* * *

"Daryl we need to talk." Rick stated as he waked back into the kitchen. Daryl extinguished his cigarette in the kitchen sink and lifted himself up to sit on the counter.

"Then talk." Daryl replied as he watched the seconds tick by.

Rick took a deep breath before he began. "I knew Alex, and her husband, from before. She was married but it wasn't a marriage…" He looked up to see Daryl was finally paying attention. "We'd get calls from neighbors when they heard what was going on next door or concerned family members when they hadn't heard from her in days. Many times, Daryl, I was the one on her doorstep in the middle of the night. Always something different, black eye, busted lip, bruised up neck." Daryl lit another cigarette and noticed his hands were shaking from listening to more of Alex's past. "Things aren't like they were and you know that. If he's gone, he's gone. The way I figure it, she wasn't married to begin with. Not after all I saw when she'd answer the door."

Daryl noticed ten minutes had passed and felt even more guilt than before. He lowered himself from the counter and slowly walked out the front door. He walked to Alex's apartment and saw that the door wasn't all the way closed. He let himself into the apartment and looked around for where she might be. He stopped when he walked into the kitchen to see drawers pulled onto the floor, utensils and kitchen towels strewn about. She was laying amongst the mess asleep and saw she was clinging to an envelope. He read the front of the envelope: ATTORNEYS OFFICE. His heart hurt that he didn't believe her, she was telling the truth. He laid next to her and cocooned her body. He felt her jerk awake and he pulled her closer to him.

She lifted the envelope to him and waited for him to take it. He plucked the envelope from her hand and tossed it away.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said softly. "I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and laced his fingers with hers. "Nah, don't be. I was bein' an ass." He whispered, as he brought her hand to his lips. He could feel her heart beat against him as he squeezed her body. She turned so that she was facing him. Even with her bruised cheek and red eyes, she was beautiful to him. He leaned in slowly to kiss her, taking his time to make everything alright between them before he told her. He had to say it now. He took another deep breath.

"I shoulda said it before I left the other day. I love you."

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to go ahead and give plenty of warning that future chapters will contain more smut and will eventually be more darker. There will be some chapters that will be graphic and potentially triggering for some. Make sure to follow and reviews are always welcome and appreciated! ~A**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello everyone! As you all know, there is smut and graphic violence that is and will continue to be in this fic. I won't always give a warning before all smut but will if it is more intense. I will always out a warning before a chapter with any domestic and graphic violence as I am here, due to the possibility of triggering. I hop you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to follow and review! I love reviews guys so keep them coming. ~A**

Chapter 9

"I love you."

Daryl held his breath and waited for her to say something, to say anything. This was the first time that Daryl had ever told a girl that he loved her and meant it. He had thrown those words out at the random women he had in his life from before, never feeling their true meaning The silence that followed lasted only a minute or so but to him, it was a lifetime.

"I love you too." She finally responded. He planted his mouth firmly onto hers, taking in the softness of her lips. He ran his hands through her long hair and caressed her neck, letting his fingers fall to the small bruise he left on her nights ago.

"Why are we on the floor again?" He whispered as he nibbled the lobe of her ear. The heat between them was igniting again as he felt Alex's hands sneak under his shirt. He pulled himself up off the floor and reached down to pull Alex up with him. Without hesitation, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He held her up with one hand and grabbed a handful of her hair in the other as he crushed his mouth into hers, letting his tongue tease the tip of hers.

She pulled away from his kiss only long enough to murmur three words that would strip him of any inhibition. "I want you." She whispered in his ear.

Daryl pushed her against the kitchen wall and shoved his tongue deep into her mouth, allowing it to twist and tangle with hers. He moved to her neck and nibbled his way down, taking in the scent of sweat and soap that clung to her skin. She shoved his jacket down his arms and let him pull his shirt over his head. She admired his well- built arms and placed soft kisses across his chest. He held back from taking her there in the kitchen as she showed him so much intimacy and so much love. He lifted her shirt up and over her head gently and was shocked to find that she was not wearing a bra. He lightly cupped her breast in his hand and kneaded it while he kissed her again.

He pulled her away from the kitchen wall and stumbled clumsily into the living room where he collapsed onto the couch with her on top of him. She threw her head back as he moved his hands up and down her torso, pinching her pink nipples lightly as he glided back down.

"You're perfect, you know that?" He breathed into her chest as he took her breast into his mouth.

"Shh." She shushed him. He relished in her moans and sucked harder to make her even louder. Daryl felt his pants tighten almost painfully tight around his cock and flipped her onto the couch so that now he was on top of her. Alex's hands hastily undid the zipper to his jeans and pushed them down his hips. She moved her hand to touch him and was immediately stopped when he pulled her hand up and over her head. He held her arms in place so she wouldn't be able to get free. She looked up and searched his face to see why he refused her.

"Not yet." He teased as he snaked down her body. He pulled her hips down to the edge of the couch cushion and he knelt on the floor in front of her as he parted her legs. He kissed and nibbled her inner thighs and teased her by getting closer to her center and pulling further back. He glanced up at her to make sure she was okay with what he was doing before he proceeded. She slightly nodded her head and bit her lip as she felt his fingers slightly trace her warm slit. He let his fingers glide up the small patch of soft hair on her mound before he opened her slightly and let his fingers glide over her clit. She let out a squeal as he moved his fingers quickly back and forth. Her body squirmed as he brought her closer to climax.

"Please, Daryl, I need you." Alex whimpered. He shook his head no before he replaced his finger with his tongue. He growled as he tasted her, willing himself not to take her as her moans grew louder. He inserted a finger inside her and began moving it in and out as he let his tongue circle her clit. He felt her climax build as he licked her faster. He held her hips down as she came. He kept his arm over her hips as she bucked from her orgasm. His tongue softly licked her as he felt her pulsate around his hand. He watched her as she came, her lips quivering as it slowly exited her body.

He pulled himself up and in between her legs, teasing her slit with his hardness. She pulled his head down and kissed him, moaning as she tasted herself on his lips. "Please, Daryl.." She begged as she grinded her hips against him. He pushed himself into her and buried his face into her neck. He meant to take it slow and draw this out for as long as he could but could no longer hold back himself. Alex held onto his shoulders as he pounded into her furiously. He watched her breasts bouncing back and forth as he slammed into her. She let her nails dig into him as she felt another orgasm rip through her body. Daryl watched her body writhe in ecstasy. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself as deep into her as he could before he came inside her, letting out a stream of obscenities. His arms were shaking as he collapsed on top of her, her legs still wrapped tightly around him.

Alex was breathless as she felt Daryl pulsate between her legs. Daryl pulled himself up to look at her and felt he finally really saw her for the first time. Everything they had both been through, brought them to this exact moment in time. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, and let her palm rest on his cheek.

He pulled himself off of her and sat up on the couch. She let her stretch her legs out onto his lap and he traced her legs with his fingers, running over the smooth skin occasionally stopped by a silver scar.

Alex retracted her legs and stood, retrieving a large throw blanket across the room. She sat back down next to him, holding a pack of cigarettes for him to light.

"Did you do those?" He said as he passed her a lit cigarette. She pushed the hair from her face and drew the smoke deep into her lungs. She felt him looking at her, seeing her, and decided there was no use in lying to him because he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, some of them." She responded as she darted her eyes around the room. Daryl understood what it was like, to feel like you deserved to feel pain. "Why?" He asked as he leaned back into the cushions. "Cause of that douchebag?" he motioned to the kitchen where the envelope still laid.

"Sometimes, I don't know. I just needed to feel something, I guess." She wasn't sure why or what to say, it wasn't something she was ever asked. He nodded knowingly and they sat there in the silence together.

"What about you?" She asked as she traced over a cigarette burn on his hand.

"Same, just had to feel somethin." She leaned into him and felt that his thoughts were drifting away, remembering his unpleasant past.

"Did you mean it Daryl? What you said." She asked quietly. She felt her heart beat faster, awaiting his response.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't." He grunted as he stood to find his jeans. He pulled them on and plopped back down next to her.

"Rick said he'd beat up on you before?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Why didn't you just leave?"

She asked herself the same question over and over when she was with him. She didn't know what kept her there. Other than fear.

"I had nowhere to go." She responded truthfully. She bit her nails and pulled the blanket closer to her as she tried to block out the memories she had of that time. Daryl sensed her uneasiness at the topic and decided not to press further.

"Ya know I wouldn't do that right?' He said as he sat forward to look at her closely. She shook her head and leaned into him.

"I know."

 _Alex sat in the basement of her home and let the brush make soft strokes on the canvas. Keith was still at work and she relished the time she had to herself, alone and in peace. She stepped back to take another look at her work and felt something was missing. The piece was abstract, with no defining point or subject. Lines blending into splashes of color splayed across the tight material._

" _Fuck it." She said as she tossed the brush into a jar of water and walked back up the stairs to the house. She closed the basement door behind her and looked around at the clean house. Her eyes darted to the clock that hung on the wall. "5:20, he'll be home soon." She walked quickly to the bedroom she shared with her husband and pulled out the drawer in her dresser that she kept her intimates and felt around until her hand snagged an envelope. She counted the money she had stashed inside and cursed under her breath. "Shit, still need more." She shoved he envelope back in and retrieved another._ _ **ATTORNEYS OFFICE.**_ _She unfolded the papers and stared at them. Her signature was bold and obvious against the crisp white background. Her only hope that one day, she would be liberated from her own personal hell._

 _His car pulled into the carport and she jumped when she heard the car door loudly close. She rushed to hide the envelope and walk back into the kitchen, pouring him a glass of bourbon before he walked in the front door. He walked into the kitchen and took the glass from her without acknowledging her. She took it as his way of not being interested in conversing with her and began to walk back towards the basement door._

" _Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm just going to go finish up downstairs." She responded, knowing he was in a sour mood and she would be his target._

" _No, sit down." He motioned to the kitchen table and she obeyed._

" _Your check was short another $80, Alex, where is the money?" He demanded. He took her pay every week and put it in his own pocket, never noticing until this week that she had taken some and hid it back._

" _You must have miscounted, it's all.." She was interrupted by the back of his hand against her mouth. He flung back out of the chair into the floor and he was now standing over her. "You're calling me stupid you bitch?" He pulled the worn leather belt off his waist and began to lash furiously at her legs and back._

" _Stop it! I didn't! Please!" Alex's pleas and screams fell on deaf ears as Keith continued to beat her. She closed her eyes and laid still, waiting for it to end even as he unbuttoned his pants, lifted her skirt and laid himself on top of her…_

Alex tossed and turned on the couch, throwing her hands up in protest. She felt strong hands grab her wrists as she fought in the dark. "Please! Stop!" She screamed out, unaware of her surroundings.

"Alex, it's me!" Daryl exclaimed as he reached for the lamp on a nearby table. She sat up in a daze, looking around her apartment before locking eyes with a half asleep Daryl. "You were having a nightmare." He explained as he pulled her into his chest. She caught her breath and wiped tears from her eyes as she rested into him. He let his hands stroke her hair and did his best to comfort her.

"Come on, we need to get up." He said as he rose from the couch. Alex rubbed her eyes and looked around at the still dark room. "What time is it?" She asked still disoriented from the nightmare of days past.

She searched the dark room for Daryl and found him as his face was illuminated from lighting a morning cigarette. "Almost 5, we're going to head out for a bit while it's still early. Ya need to get out of here for a bit." The ember died down as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs. Alex walked and stood close to him, resting her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and looked down at her, wandering how after his whole life and the world fell apart, he felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

"You good?" Daryl was concerned about her, the way she cried out in her sleep.

"I'm good right now." She said as she breathed in the scent of his skin.

"Git in the shower, I'll be up in a bit." He pushed her in the direction of the stairs and pinched her ass as she walked away. Alex looked back and smiled as he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. He stood in the kitchen and noticed the mess that was still left from the night before and began to pick it up, not wanting any memory of how he had treated her, or any memories from before tearing her down again. He came to the envelope she had searched so hard for and turned it over in his hands.

It wasn't sealed.

He opened the envelope and unfolded the contents. He skimmed over the papers, noting her name boldly yet delicately signed, Alex Chambers, agreeing to the divorce, and also where her ex-husband's signature was absent. He flipped the pages over, locating the reason for filing. He skimmed over the pages until he found it. More than one reason was listed: habitual drunkenness, domestic abuse, cruelty. Daryl began to fume as he read accounts of what he had done to her. Financial isolation, battery, forced intercourse. He felt sick to his stomach and didn't wish to read anymore. As he opened the envelope to place the papers back inside, several photographs fell to the kitchen floor. He stopped down to pick them up one by one. He flipped the light on in the kitchen to get a better look at them.

Each photograph was of Alex. Cell phone pictures she had taken and printed out in what must have been her old bedroom. A large bed could be seen in the background with a white quilt. Hard wood floors. Even a few large paintings hung on the walls. Yet the images he saw were burned into his mind. She looked weak and exhausted. Her face purple and red from bruises, one eye swollen shut. In another photo that must have been taken on another day showed bruises on her neck, similar to what Rick had told him he'd seen. The last picture brought tears to his eyes. She was naked and turned away from the camera, her backside had large, angry welts that stretched from her lower back down to her ankles. Speckles of blood had risen to the top.

 _Sick bastard._ Daryl thought as he felt his hands tremble from anger. He shoved the pictures in the envelope and tossed it into a drawer along with the rest of the mess on the floor and trudged upstairs to the bathroom. He opened the door slightly and watched her showering. Daryl looked her body over through the curtain and couldn't understand why anyone would could do something like that to her. He decided to make his presence known and stepped into the bathroom and pulled the curtain back to look at her. He pulled her into his arms and held her wet body close.

Alex was unsure of his dramatic gesture and held him back. "Is everything ok?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah." He answered as he looked down her body and back up to her eyes. He pulled his jeans off and stepped into the shower with her and pulled her back to him. He took the wash cloth she had in her hands and began to wash her back. Taking in the way her skin felt, the curves of her body, and the random freckle here and there. How her body still looked like it did in those pictures, yet stronger somehow. Resilient. Alex turned and began kissing his neck, pushing him against the shower wall. He laid his head back and moaned as she reached down and stroked his hardness.

They were in a moment of perfect bliss before being interrupted by a loud knocking from the front door. Daryl jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I love ya." He said as he walked out of the bathroom. "Hurry up." He sprinted down the stairs to the front door, wondering who would be up at this time of day.

Daryl opened the front door and saw Carol waiting.

"Rick wants to talk to you. The man you brought back, Morgan, was attacked by some people before you found him that may have been the ones to set the trap you and Aaron got caught in." Carol looked at Daryl and noticed his state of undress. "Bring her, too, if she won't be too much of a distraction." She quipped as she started to walk away.

"Watch it." Daryl warned. "I don't know what you got against her."

Carol turned and stared at him. "I never said I did, I don't know anyone here, or her for that matter." She pointed down at his towel. "And you better be careful with whatever you two are doing, the last thing you need is another obligation." She quipped.

Daryl looked down and then back to the stairs, to the sound of the shower shutting off.

"Ain't none of your business." He said, his eyes narrowed at her. He knew she meant good, for too long there was no one they could trust, but she needed to trust his judgement.

"Just get over there, now." She said coldly as she hurried down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING! There is a scene of sexual assault in this chapter. I wanted to give you all a heads up since it may be triggering or too much for some. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will update again very, very soon! I'm also very happy to see all my new followers, hi guys! As always please review! You know I love reviews. Don't forget to follow this story if you haven't already. Enjoy. ~A**

Chapter 10

"We need to be more cautious. If there are any threats outside of these walls, we need to find them and take care of it before they come to us." Rick stated.

The living room was packed, Daryl's entire group was present, as well as Morgan. Alex stood against a wall next to Daryl as they listened to Rick discuss what they should do. Whoever was outside the walls of Alexandria, they were dangerous. They had set the trap that almost lost Aaron and Daryl's lives and the same people who had attacked Morgan. Wherever they were, they couldn't be too far away.

Daryl shifted his weight from side to side, his attention drifting between Rick and his own thoughts. He was growing anxious with unrest as he thought of the people beyond the walls, preparing to go on a run after the meeting was over, and Alex. He didn't know what to do about Alex. He knew that he loved her but for the second time he let his emotions take over his actions and twice he had sex with her when he wanted to take things slow. He also didn't want to take her out now that a simple run outside the walls has turned into something more dangerous.

Alex noticed Daryl's uneasiness and elbowed him softly to get his attention. He barely looked at her before moving away from her to sit in a nearby chair a few steps away. Alex wasn't sure what to think of his reaction but chocked it up to needing to listen and be involved with this discussion. She looked around the room at the large group and caught eyes with the gray haired woman, Carol. Alex gave her a small smile, hoping to make friends with this woman as she did with the rest of Daryl's group only to be let down when the gesture was not returned.

She averted her eyes and saw that Maggie had watched the entire scene, and was now looking at Alex with a confused expression. Rick walked to Daryl and took him by the shoulder, leading him to the kitchen to discuss a plan as the rest of the group dispersed. Alex acted as if she didn't notice Maggie whisper to Glenn before she walked over and stood against the wall with her.

"She's just being cautious, Alex. Don't worry about her." Maggie said quietly. She turned her head to look at Alex and made sure no one was around so she could continue.

"You and Daryl alright? After last night I mean." She asked concerned.

A smile crept across Alex's face when she thought back to what he had told her, and the events that transpired shortly after. "Yeah, everything's going great."

Maggie blushed as she realized what had probably occurred between the two after Daryl disappeared last night. She never thought Daryl would end up with someone. He was always the loner in the group.

Rick and Daryl walked back into the living room and noticed that everyone had left for the most part besides Alex, Morgan, Maggie and Glenn. He looked at Daryl and back to Alex before speaking.

"Daryl said he is going out to search the area, pick up any tracks or signs that people are nearby. We need to assess any possible threat. Alex, how are you with a gun?" He looked seriously at Alex. She was about to respond before Daryl interjected.

"Nah, I'm goin alone." He avoided Alex's stare, not wanting to feel any guilt. He needs to put the brakes on, try to protect her and decided to do it the only way he knew how. Alex ignored him and decided to speak up.

"I'm good. Not great but I got it." She answered. Rick nodded his head and turned to Daryl.

"She's going with you. You already said that she needed to be out there when you got here. None of us need to forget what we're up against outside those walls." Rick said sternly. Daryl nodded his head and walked towards the door, not waiting for Alex to catch up.

Morgan straightened up and began to speak, "I should go."

Rick looked at Morgan and shook his head. "No, they've see you once. If they see you again, they'll know you've got a place somewhere and it won't be long before they're at our doors." Morgan sighed and nodded as he walked out the front door, watching Alex and Daryl walk off in the distance.

* * *

Everything seemed still and quiet outside the gates and in the woods. Alex shifted the pack Daryl handed to her before they left. He had filled it with extra ammunition, canned food, and a first aid kit and it was heavier on her back than she had expected. She pulled the straps forward on her shoulders and sprinted to be by Daryl's side, hoping she could get him to talk to her about what was going in back at the house.

"Hey." She looked at him, waiting for a response.

"Hey." He grunted as he picked up his pace. He was aware that he was coming off as a dick but was just hoping to cool the heat between them before the fast car they were in crashed and burned from the dangerous speed. He had hoped to go on this run alone, even though he told her he wanted to come with him, so that maybe time apart would help calm them down. Yet, even as annoyed as he was, he was glad she was with him.

It had been over an hour since they left the front gates and she watched him quietly as he occasionally stopped to look at the ground, checking for any footprints or signs of any living thing passing through. There didn't seem to be any signs of people, just the occasional walker or animal.

Daryl looked towards the sun and guessed it had to be time to stop and eat lunch before they continued their run. "There's a creek up here, we'll take a break." He said pointing east. Alex followed his lead and slipped her fingers into his. Daryl laced his fingers with hers and pulled her along, ready to get off his feet for a few minutes.

The creek was small and narrow but the water was cool and clear. Daryl helped Alex get the pack off of her back and shifted through its contents to retrieve a couple apples and a water canteen. He stood against a tree and watched Alex as she pulled off her boots and socks and dip her feet slowly into the water. She laid back onto the bank of the creek, relaxing after the days walk. Her eyes fluttered open and she pushed her head back to get a better view of Daryl against the tree.

"Wanna soak your toes?" She asked playfully, hoping to get him to lighten up a bit. He shook his head no as he took another bite out of the apple.

"Nah, I'm good." He said as he moved to sit next to her. She sat up to look at him and he pushed an apple into her hand. "Ya need to eat. No time for playin' around." He took one last bite and threw the apple core across the creek and watched it land in the dirt.

"What's your problem?" She looked at the apple core and back to him. She was getting tired of his mood swings and was ready for him to lay it all out on the table for her.

"Give me a cigarette, Daryl." She opened her hand, expecting him to hand them to her but instead she jumped as they landed with a thud a foot away from her. He stared at her and felt a shiver move up his spine at the glare she gave him, like he had walked up on a snake. She took a deep drag of the cigarette before she decided to get started.

"Are you acting like this because of last night?" She stared at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah, we need to talk about that." He said sarcastically as he came to sit next to her. She felt her heart sink as she watched him. He stopped looking straight into her eyes and instead, they were darting in every direction, avoiding her gaze.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked as she took another long drag.

"No, I did. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. Not last night and not before. Not that way." He scooped up the cigarettes and lit one. He took a short, deep drag as he kicked a small rock into the cool water. He wasn't breaking anything off with her, he just wanted to put the brakes on for a minute, get to know this woman he was drawn to like a magnet.

Alex knew they were moving quickly, but they were adults at the end of the world. What were they waiting for? She cleared her throat and watched the ash from her smoke flutter onto her jeans. Her insecurity turned to anger as she snuffed out her cigarette.

"Why did you say that you loved me if you didn't mean it?" She asked angrily as she shoved one of her boots back onto her feet. "Just needed to get laid?" She hissed as she stood. She walked into the opposite direction before strong hands yanked her back angrily, knocking her other boot into the creek.

"Don't you ever say that shit again, that ain't what I said!" He felt his voice raise and he immediately felt regret as the look of fear took over her face. Flashes of her battered body came to the forefront of his mind and he wished that he didn't let his frustration come out. Daryl realized he was pushing her away from him, losing her with the way he was acting. It seemed she saw more of his bad side than his good since they had become involved. Regret flooded over him. He shook his head and pulled her into his body, trying to keep her from pushing away from him.

"Just forget it, please." He pleaded as he grabbed each side of her face and crushed his lips onto hers, trying to make her forget the entire thing but was met with a sharp sting across his face. He pulled away stunned.

"Just stop!" She stumbled away, noticing the shock on his face. He put his hands up, trying to show that he wouldn't hurt her. "Can we just talk?" He asked, willing his voice not to raise. He looked down and noticed she only had one boot on and turned to grab her other. Gone, nowhere in sight. He cocked his head to look down the creek and saw it bobbing downstream, too fast for him to catch.

"Fuck." He looked back at her, her arms crossed angrily. "You're gonna need shoes."

"Looking for a new pair will give us plenty of time to talk." She huffed. She began to pack up the rest of her pack and load it onto her back. She heard a twig crack in the distance and turned her head. She didn't hear anything more and dismissed it off as just a squirrel or a distant walker. Daryl pulled his bow over his shoulder and walked up to Alex. He stared at her a moment before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He felt defeated, like he already lost her.

They began walking away from the creek and the woods seemed to thin out the more and more. The heavy trees and brush gave way to an easier terrain with more cushioned grass. The rays of sun bared down on them as they travelled carefully.

"Talk." She stated as she did her best to keep up with Daryl, not showing him any sign that her foot was growing more and more sore without anything to protect it. Alex had grown irritated at all the confusion that she was getting from Daryl. The time that they had spent together was the most intimate she had ever experienced in her whole life, and Daryl felt the same.

"Jus' meant I didn't mean to rush things between us. I wasn't using you, that's the last thing I wanted you to think." He kept his bow pulled to the front, in case he needed to draw quickly. He thought of what to ask her, wanting to make sure they were ok. He felt stupid for letting Carol's comments and his own insecurities interfere with how he naturally felt about Alex.

"I saw those pictures, of you, in that envelope." He looked back at her and saw the blank expression on her face. She forced herself to stand straighter. "What about them?" She asked. She forgot she had stashed those photos in with the divorce papers. Alex grew embarrassed and even a bit ashamed after learning he had seen them. The pictures weren't for anyone to see except her lawyer, definitely not for Daryl.

"All that was him?" He searched her face and saw a mixture of coldness and pain in her eyes.

"Yeah." She walked ahead of him, not allowing any tears to spill out onto her cheeks. The images in those pictures were just a fraction of all he had put her through, and it was nothing she wanted to dwell on any longer. He moved quickly to catch up to her and grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"I told ya before, I ain't like that." She looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"I know you're not." She answered. "Do you regret us?" She adjusted her sock before she continued walking.

Daryl thought back to the two occasions he had made love to her, and how he had never felt an intensity like that before. The way the atmosphere around them changed, the way their bodies fit together perfectly. For once, he didn't feel guilt. "Nah, I don't. I just didn't want to screw us up." He looked ahead and saw that the woods ended at an old highway. Daryl motioned for Alex to stay a few steps back while he scouted ahead, to see if there was any danger. Alex stood against a tree relieved she had a break. The silence surrounding her was peaceful but off somehow. She looked around, expecting to see someone behind her but was met with silence. Daryl saw no sign of danger and motioned for her to come with him. They looked down the road and spotted what looked to be an abandoned strip mall.

"There." He pointed. "Let's see what we can find there." He motioned for her to step back into the woods so they would have more cover as they walked alongside the road towards the buildings. The shade from the trees was cooling as Alex found soft tufts of grass to land her bare foot on.

They finally emerged from the tree line and approached the small section of shops. Most were boarded up but didn't look like they had been disturbed since their owners left them long ago. He broke the lock on a door and held it open for Alex to hurry inside.

The old store was dark and had a strong musty odor. Clothes and jewelry still hung, price tags still visible. Alex traced around to the back of the counter and opened the register. Dollar bills and change was still neatly arranged in the cash drawer, waiting for the store to reopen. Her eyes shifted to a small tv and dvd player behind the counter and she shifted through movie cases, noticing some half decent movies. She shoved them into her back pack, happy she found something more to do to fill her time back home. She lifted her head to the sound of Daryl rummaging through the back of the store through shoe boxes.

"Daryl, quiet!" She whispered, walking in his direction.

"Place is abandoned, no one around. Size do ya wear?" He looked down at her bare feet and tried to size them up with a pair of boots he held in his hand.

"9."

He tossed the boots he held aside and retrieved a box from the bottom of the shelf. He pulled a boot out and motioned for her to stand in front of him. Daryl slid her old boot off and put the new one on, tightening the laces.

"It fit?" He asked as she took a few steps to test it out.

"Mhmm." She mumbled. He pulled her boot back off and used his bandana as a makeshift sock before sliding the boot back on her slender foot. She sat on the floor and took the other boot from the box. He watched her lace the boots tightly and sit back against the shelf.

"I'm sorry for bein' an ass." He broke the silence between them. "I don't regret nothin'." She turned her head towards him and nudged his foot. "It's ok." She said. "I don't either." He moved to sit next to her, feeling her body heat. He snuck his arm round her body and pulled her in closer to him, hoping she would forget everything.

"I do though." He squeezed her body closer.

"What?" She asked, ready for this whole awkward situation to end.

"I love you." He looked her over and accepted what they had. He wasn't going to let her go.

"I love you too." She said as she relaxed in his grasp.

He was ready to get back to Alexandria, where he knew she was safe. He pulled her hand into his lap and remembered what Carol had said about being careful. The last thing they needed was to mess up from their carelessness.

"Why can't ya have kids?" He asked curiously. He knew she was too young to just not be able to have any. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, exhausted from the high emotions of the day. "Can we talk about it when we get back?" She asked, with a sad tone in her voice. He nodded his head and pulled her closer. He decided to start off slow and enjoy the time it took to learn about her.

"How old are you?" He asked, suddenly worried that she would realize the age gap between them and lose interest. It was clear he was older than her, but it was impossible to ignore the attraction they shared.

"25." She answered as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, exposing her neck. He looked at the soft skin and desperately wanted to touch her, to feel her like he had the night before.

It was quiet sitting inside the old shop and Alex began feeling uneasy. She thought back to how quiet it was outside in the woods and piece by piece it began to make sense.

"Daryl, how many miles are we from home?" She looked at him

"I dunno, 11 miles? Why?" He gave in to his urges and began planting soft kisses on her neck, trying to distract her from any problems. He pulled her head to his and began softly kissing her lips. She kissed him back for only a moment before releasing him, needing him to realize what she was concerned about.

"Daryl, have you noticed we haven't come across any walkers, nothing?" Alex looked up at his face as he pulled back from her. His face immediately turned defensive. The realization hit him too. They haven't come across a single walker, or even an animal for that fact. Something just wasn't right.

"We need to get back, now." He said as he jumped up. He pulled his bow to the front and switched the safety off on the gun to his side. Daryl pulled his knife from her belt and hooked it to her jeans and watched as she pulled the sheath to the back, disguising it in the back of her jeans. They made their way to the front door and slowly opened it. They peered out and saw that there was no sign of anyone and it was as quiet as when they had arrived, yet still too quiet.

Daryl pulled Alex in close behind him as he led the way back into the tree line that ran next to the road. His eyes darted quickly from side to side, being cautious of anything or anyone that may be out there. He fought with himself in his head about how careless he had been on this run with Alex. His mind had been preoccupied with things that didn't matter: moving too fast, trying to put distance between him and Alex when it wasn't needed. They were together and that was that and he made the decision right then and there that what happened between them happened. He wasn't going to hold back anymore. He was tired of feeling guilty for being with her in all the ways that he had been. He hushed his thoughts again and kept moving forward, determined to get them both home as fast as he could.

Alex did her best to keep up with Daryl's quick pace as she shifted the heavy pack on her back. She felt her foot burning with blisters after walking bare foot for so long through the untamed woods. Every few seconds, Daryl's head would turn to make sure she was right behind him and grab her hand and pull her closer to him as he lead them through the trees. He stopped to listen for the shushing sound of the creek they had stopped at earlier and pulled her along to return to the familiar spot.

Alex saw the creek and had realized where they were before she felt a thin arm violently pull her back. She screamed as the wind was knocked out of her from being slammed into the man's chest. Daryl whipped around quickly to see that a tall, slender man held Alex captive in his arms with a long knife firmly pressed against her throat. He raised his bow to eye level, ready to kill him.

"I wouldn't." The man said softly as he nodded his head downward, proving to Daryl that with only a quick flick of his wrist and she would be dead. Daryl lowered his bow and let it fall to the ground. He dropped to the ground as another unseen man kicked the back of his knees.

He kept his eyes on the man holding Alex. He looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks, his teeth were yellow and rotting. His eyes, they were crazed and a crude W was carved deep into his forehead. Daryl remembered the woman tied to the tree and felt his stomach begin to churn as he looked at Alex, at the mercy of this man.

"Don't hurt her." He said through gritted teeth. The man swayed back and forth slightly as if he was slowly dancing to a song only he could hear, still clutching Alex tight to him.

"You know, the natives around here used to believe that the first people were wolves transformed into men…." He began talking about return and rebirth and some other crazy bullshit that Daryl didn't care to listen to. The blood was boiling so hot in his ears that he could barely hear the man. All he felt and saw was red as anger pumped through his veins.

"I want everything you have." The man stated as he looked at Daryl. Daryl emptied his pockets and tossed his knife to the ground. "Take it all." He said as he spit at the man's feet.

"We will." The man standing behind Daryl walked around and picked everything up from the ground. He walked up to Alex and yanked the pack off her back.

Daryl felt helpless as the man searched through their things. "There's some dog food in there too if you're hungry." Daryl hissed. The man holding Alex chuckled as he watched the other man search through their things.

He waited for him to turn Alex loose but he only squeezed her tighter, causing the fear and discomfort to become more visible in her eyes. Her heart raced as she thought of how to get her and Daryl out of this. They were now unarmed, defenseless and at the mercy of these strange men.

"You got everything, let her go." Daryl crumpled his fists, ready to fight once the man moved the knife away from Alex's delicate throat. He stared the man down defiantly, even as he felt his hair being pulled back and a knife put to his own throat.

"I think you misunderstood. You see, we're taking everything the two of you have. She just happens to have more than you do."

Alex kept her eyes locked on Daryl as she felt the blade of the knife travel down her throat and to her chest. It easily cut through her shirt and the bra she wore underneath as it trailed down to the hem. She turned her head away as the man moved his head closer to her, breathing her scent in deeply. She was repulsed by the man's odor and felt she was going to be sick. Her body felt cold and exposed as the remnants of her shirt dropped to the ground and the man's hand wrapped tightly around her moved slightly to squeeze her breast. Daryl tried to struggle against the man holding his head back, making him watch as Alex was stripped and violated.

"You fuckin' prick!" He yelled as he watched the man flick the button off Alex's jeans. The man ignored Daryl's insults and paused when he noticed the tattoo on her upper hip.

"A butterfly." The man said as he pushed her hard against a tree. He looked at the tattoo and back to her face with a newfound curiosity, admiration even.

"You know, it's strange, how small chances and coincidences occur. A butterfly, a small symbol of rebirth or return. Us finding you was no coincidence." Her head snapped to the side as the back of the man's hand connected violently to her cheek. He hit her hard enough for her to be rendered stunned as he leaned into her. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder and she let out a piercing scream as she felt warm blood trickle down her arm. He turned to Daryl, baring his yellow teeth with smears of blood.

Daryl watched in horror as the man shoved his hand down the front of Alex's jeans. She screamed as she felt the man's dirt encrusted fingers enter her.

Daryl struggled against the knife at his throat and yelled desperately to get Alex's attention.

"Alex, look at me! Look at me!" He screamed helplessly. "Fuckin' stop you pricks!"

The man pulled back and turned his head, watching Daryl struggle against his partner. "Toss me the rope." He ordered.

The man kicked Daryl to the ground followed by several hard kicks to the stomach before he turned to retrieve a bundle of rope from the bushes. Daryl fought to get to Alex before he watched the man behind him being knocked violently to the ground, unconscious. He looked up to see a familiar man towering over him. Holding a staff.

Morgan.

He followed them a couple hours after they left. He had a gripping dread in the pit of his stomach as they walked away that he could not shake.

Alex watched the commotion and remembered the hidden knife in her jeans as she was pinned against the tree. When the man turned his head around to see Morgan standing over his friend that now lay on the ground, she pulled the knife from her jeans and managed to slice into his side. Immediately, Daryl tackled the man hovering in front of Alex, delivering swift punches to the man's face as he felt a blind rage take over his senses. Morgan pulled Daryl back from the man, who was now bloody and knocked out in the dirt.

"Stop. It's done." Morgan said as he pulled his own jacket off and wrapped it around Alex's bare chest. She was shivering from shock and fear. She stared straight ahead, not hearing anything spoken between Daryl and Morgan.

Daryl began raising his voice. "You mean ya wanna leave these bastards here alive? Too good for 'em." He spat on the men before retrieving his knife from the ground, ready to plunge it deep into their skulls. Morgan moved to stand between Daryl and the men. "We don't need to kill them. Let's just leave."

"Did you not see what they did to her?" Daryl yelled angrily. He was full of rage. He didn't pay enough attention and got them stuck in this situation. It was his fault for what had happened to Alex. He was supposed to protect her. If it wasn't for Morgan, they would have done even more to her. Tied her to a tree, rape her, and leave her for the walkers. He delivered another kick to the man on the ground.

"Let's just get her home. She needs to see a doctor." Morgan said as he watched a helpless look overtake Daryl's face. He walked to Alex and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking uncontrollably yet her face was blank and empty.

"Alex, look at me. It's over." He said as he put his hand under her chin and raised her face to look into his eyes. She looked blankly at him, her eyes welling up with tears. He felt her body sink as she began crying. He grabbed her up into his arms, realizing that he was shaking too.

"Come on." He said as he pulled her along. Morgan pulled the two men to the tree and tied them there with the rope.

"I'm going to run ahead. I have a car a mile or two away." Morgan pulled a canteen of water and held it to Daryl so he could get Alex to drink. Daryl took the canteen and nodded as he watched Morgan run ahead and disappear into the thick woods.

"You've got to drink this." Daryl did his best to keep his hands steady as he brought the metal canteen to Alex's lips. She tilted her head back and took a small sip of water before hunching over to vomit, her nerves rattled.

"Please, take me home." She said as she looked up at Daryl.

He wiped the tears carefully from her face before screwing the cap back on the water. His eyes trailed over her shaking body and saw that the jacket Morgan had given her had no buttons and the zipper was broken off. He gently pulled the jacket down from her shoulder to examine the wound the man had left on her. Despite the bite being shallow and unlikely to scar, dried blood had trickled down her arm and chest. Streaks of dirt covered her breast from where she was violated. He yanked his belt off and wrapped it tightly around her waist to keep the jacket closed around her.

"Let's go home." He said as he helped her stand to her feet. He picked her up in his arms and carried her until they were close enough to get back on the road. After a few minutes, Morgan pulled up. Daryl laid Alex in the back seat and he slid in with her, resting her head in his lap. They drove quickly towards Alexandria, to get Alex home, to get her to a doctor. He kept his eyes on her face the entire ride. With one hand, Daryl comforted her, running his fingers through her hair as she cried into his lap. With the other, he kept it balled into a tight fist, determined to find those men, and kill them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morgan had sped quickly back to Alexandria after the attack in the woods and during the ride, Alex slowly felt herself retreat from her body. She was aware of what happened, who she was with, where she was going, but for some reason she didn't care. Her mind and emotions had shut down from the exhaustion of being and for once, she felt she had a reprieve from the many years of hell and torment she had endured. Her eyes focused on the blur of trees outside of the moving vehicle and the sounds surrounding her were hushed as if she was underwater. Daryl shook her, snapped his fingers in front of her face to get some sort of response from her with no success. When they drove through the front gates, he pulled her from the car and ran with her to the clinic, screaming for help as she stared upwards into the sky. She watched as a blue bird flew overhead.

"Daryl, a bird." She spoke softly as she pointed to the sky. He looked at her, realizing that she was in a state of shock, confusion. Daryl felt himself still shaking after the assault in the woods and was growing more terrified of Alex's shut down. He was determined to get her help as he kicked the door to the clinic, desperate for someone to open it.

Denise swung open the door, clearly overwhelmed by the sight of Alex partially clothed, blood soaking the shoulder of her jacket and a fresh bruise across her cheek. "Get her in here!" Denise ordered as she tried to gather herself. Daryl charged inside and spotted a hospital bed against a wall.

The firm mattress Alex lay on in the clinic smelled strongly of bleach and latex. She stared at the white ceiling above her, noticing the smooth paint that covered it and even a small cobweb wedged into a far corner where it met the adjoining wall. She felt distant and detached from the panicked and fast moving people around her. She moved her eyes to the flurry of movement in the room. Denise rushed around, gathering supplies and tossing them on the bed by her feet. The front door swung open and slammed loudly. Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie were now inside, their eyes shooting back and forth between Alex, Daryl and Denise, trying to assess what had happened. She turned to her side and saw Daryl standing beside her, as still and gaunt as a statue against the blurred figures moving around the room. He pulled a sheet over her bare chest to cover her as the room filled. Alex smiled softly at him as he stared back at her with tears in his eyes, realizing how unaware she was due to the shock she was in. The voices grew around her from soft to loud as they pressed Daryl for answers, an explanation for what had happened.

"What happened to her?" Maggie demanded as she moved to Alex's side, moving the sheet down to reveal the bite on her shoulder. She jumped back as she looked at Daryl and then to Rick, fearing she got bit by a walker.

"Wasn't a walker." Daryl said quietly as he pulled the sheet back up. Glenn stepped forward to the bed and noticed her disheveled jeans and looked at Daryl. Glenn remembered what had happened back in Georgia, with Maggie and the Governor, and knew Daryl felt as helpless and angry as he had once felt. When Glenn looked at Maggie, it dawned on her that Alex was assaulted.

"Are they still out there?" Glenn asked Daryl, who wouldn't look up to meet their gaze. He nodded his head yes as he pushed the hair out of Alex's face. Maggie pulled off Alex's boots and set them aside, hoping to bring some type of comfort to her as she lay silent and unmoving on the hospital bed. "Was she raped?" Maggie asked quietly as she organized the supplies on the bed.

Daryl's fists balled up as he thought back to the horrified look on Alex's face as she was pinned against the tree. "She might as well have been." He answered as he plopped down in a metal chair, burying his face into his hands. Rick motioned for Glenn and Maggie to step outside while he questioned Daryl about what happened.

"Daryl, I need to know everything that happened out there, who, where, everything." Rick asked as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of him. Daryl recounted the entire run: the uncharacteristic quietness in the woods, the strip mall, the men with the W's, the entire assault on Alex, everything up until Morgan came upon the scene. Rick shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he looked at Alex who was still staring off into space.

Denise came up to the bed and checked Alex's pulse. She glanced at her watch as she counted and then turned to Daryl and Rick. "Rick, could you step outside and send Maggie in here in about five minutes? I've gotta ask Daryl some questions before I do the exam and need her to assist me since Rosita is on watch." Rick nodded his head to her as he stood and walked out the door, making sure it latched closed behind him. Denise grabbed her clipboard and came to sit in front of Daryl. She felt nervous as she looked over the papers on her clipboard and the details she would have to gather from him. She decided to try to talk to Alex first, to assess her state of mind.

"Alex, can you tell me what happened?" Denise waited as Alex laid quietly on the bed. Daryl began biting his thumb nail anxiously, his adrenaline still pumping through his veins. Alex sat up from the bed slowly, letting the sheet fall down and exposing her bare torso. Daryl jumped to cover her again but was stopped by Denise.

"I need to go ahead and look at the wound." She said as she stepped forward. She looked at the bite mark on Alex's shoulder and pulled a wet cloth from a bowl of clean water. She cleaned her shoulder gently, exposing the teeth marks. They weren't deep enough to leave a scar but definitely enough to cause the bleeding and discomfort. She eyed Daryl curiously as he stood over Alex protectively.

"You sure it wasn't a walker?" Denise asked as she applied antibacterial ointment. Daryl huffed, growing more frustrated. "I fuckin' told ya, some bastard out there did it. She'd be burnin' up with fever by now or dead if it was one and you'd fuckin' know that if you knew what the hell you were doin." Daryl snapped at her as he ripped open a gauze pad and pressed it onto Alex's shoulder. She winced as he applied a little too much pressure than what was needed. Her eyes flickered up to him and he saw that she was coming back to him, coming back to reality. Alex pulled her arms up to cover her chest, still shivering from the shock. Daryl wrapped the sheet tightly around her before sitting back down in the chair next to her, willing himself to calm down, for her sake at least. Denise turned her attention to Alex, who seemed to be coming around a little more now that she was somewhere familiar, somewhere safe.

"Alex, I understand you went through a traumatic experience out there but I do have a few questions for you before I do an examination. Do you feel up to it? I can have Daryl answer them if you'd prefer." Denise bent the corner of the paper back and forth nervously as she watched the woman straighten up on the bed. Alex replayed the entire day over in her head, trying to get it together before she fell apart. She felt humiliated, disgusting, exhausted. She decided to get it done and over with. She nodded her head in agreement towards Denise. Denise straightened up before taking a deep breath.

"Can you tell me when you had your last period?" Denise asked routinely. Alex thought back to when she lost the baby. "I don't know, a year, year and a half? I don't know." She answered nervously. Denise scratched a question mark on the clipboard as she skimmed the other questions. She asked safe, basic questions about her health ranging from allergies to prior diagnoses. She decided to go ahead and get down to it.

"Okay. Umm, when you and Daryl were attacked in the woods, did the man force himself onto you?" Denise's eyes flickered to Daryl who was now rubbing the small of Alex's back.

"Yes." Alex answered as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She flinched as she thought of the smell that permeated from the man that held her against the tree, his dirty fingers and his nails digging into her insides, as if he was pleasured by her pain.

Denise pushed her glasses higher up on her nose, her anxiety rising as she stared at the pitiful woman in front of her. "Were you raped?" Denise asked as professionally and compassionately as she could. Alex pulled the sheet tighter around her.

"No, he just, he put his hands.. he…" She began crying hard as she buried her face into her knees. Alex felt like her emotions were scattered all over the place and all she wanted was to forget the entire day. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She turned to Daryl and wiped her eyes as best she could.

"I just want to sleep." She begged. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and turned to Denise.

"Can I take her home?" He asked, feeling helpless as he held Alex tightly against his chest.

"We really should do an exam, just a quick look, make sure there is no injury or possibility of an infection." Denise really wanted to let him take her home, take care of her, but she knew she needed to treat her properly. Daryl looked down at Alex who nodded and laid back on the bed, more tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

"Go ahead and send Maggie in, this will only take a few minutes. I'll come get you when we're finished." Denise pulled more sheets out and laid them on the bed. Daryl looked back at Alex and pulled her hand softly to his lips. "I'll be right outside with Rick. Ain't goin nowhere." She squeezed his hand tightly before letting it go. Keeping her eyes on his as he backed towards the door and closed it behind him. Maggie appeared quickly and went to stand next to Alex, laying her hand on her shoulder, hoping to offer some comfort.

"When you're ready, I'm just going to take a quick look, nothing more." Denise said as she pulled on a latex glove. Alex nodded and cried silently as Maggie helped her slide her jeans down her legs.

* * *

Daryl stood outside with Rick in silence, the cool evening air reminding him of the fiery rage built up inside of him. He slammed his fist into the white post on the front porch, frustrated that he still didn't feel any better. Rick moved to put his hands on Daryl's shoulders, hoping to ground him a little so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Daryl I need you to try to keep it together, for her at least. We'll find them, make a plan. We can't be stupid about this." Daryl clenched his teeth angrily, knowing Rick was right. He lit a cigarette and stood helplessly against the railing, trying to calm down before having to go back in.

"If I had paid more attention out there, none of this woulda happened." Daryl hissed as he took another drag. Rick rubbed his head, knowing there weren't enough words to help his friend, his brother feel any better.

"It wasn't your fault. We'll find them." Rick watched as Daryl flicked his cigarette over the railing and into the grass.

"When we do, they're dead." Daryl stated as he paced back and forth on the porch. He could hear more crying coming from the clinic and he felt more anger flare up inside of him. Anger at himself, anger at the bastards that did this, and anger at Morgan for stopping him from killing them when he had the chance. His thoughts were interrupted as Rick cleared his throat to speak.

"Bring her to our house tonight, she don't need to be alone. Get her some food, a bath, put her to bed. She's one of us now and she needs to know she's safe." Daryl nodded, grateful that he had Rick as a friend, a brother. They both jumped when Maggie appeared on the front porch.

"She's ok. There were some scratches that were bleeding, from where he.." She trailed off, knowing there was no need to go into further detail. "She'll be ok, Daryl. She just needs to rest for a couple days. Denise wants to know if she can give her some valium or something to help her sleep." Maggie waited for Daryl to answer her.

"Give her anything, as long as she's fine with it."

Maggie nodded her head and turned to go back inside. "You can come back in now."

Daryl followed Maggie inside the clinic to rejoin Alex. Alex looked a little less shaken and more or less herself again. Daryl cautiously sat on the bed next to her and pulled her to him, his arm tightly wrapped around her. He wanted her to feel safe, to feel loved. She shivered at his touch but leaned into him anyway. Denise brought over a small bottle with a few round, blue pills inside.

"Alex take one of these when you get home, after you've had something to eat. Get some rest and if you need anything please come back by. It don't matter how late it is." Daryl took the pills and shoved them in his pocket as Denise put her hand on Alex's shoulder. She gave her a sweatshirt to wear home since she disposed of the bloody jacket she came in with. Daryl pulled the sheet off of Alex and helped her pull the sweatshirt on over her head.

"You ok?" Daryl asked as he smoothed her hair back down. Alex looked at him and he saw her exhausted expression. He couldn't help but feel tremendous guilt over what had happened to her. He knew it could have gotten a lot worse real quick had Morgan not showed up, but when something like this happens to someone, there is no degree of worse. It is all a nightmare.

"I'm ok." She said weakly as she stood up from the table. Alex looked down at her body in the oversized sweater and buttonless jeans. There were still smears of blood underneath her clothes and she felt like she could still feel the man's putrid body pressed against hers. She felt disgusting and embarrassed. "Can you just take me home? I just want to take a shower."

"You're staying at my house tonight. I want you to be with me, is that ok?" Daryl asked her. He knew wherever she wanted to stay, he was going to make sure that he was with her, until she was sound asleep at least. Alex agreed to stay at his house, not wanting to be alone and needing to be away from her apartment at least for the night. Maggie pulled a brown paper bag out and filled it with bandages and ointment and handed it to Daryl before they walked out of the clinic to meet Rick, and walk to the house.

* * *

Alex stood upstairs in the bathroom of Daryl's house and pulled her clothes off. She looked at her body in the mirror and felt like she was looking at her old self in her old home in Georgia. She leaned into the mirror and looked at her busted lip and let her eyes trail down to the small bandage on her shoulder. She pulled it off and looked over the angry teeth marks that were clearly visible. She felt her hands ball into fists before she heard a small knock on the door. Daryl opened it a crack and peeked in and saw Alex standing naked and quickly closed it, knowing that she probably wanted her privacy. She pulled the door back open and let Daryl enter. His arms were full of towels and some of his own night clothes that he had found for her, just an old tshirt and sleep pants. He laid them out carefully on the sink for her and tried to avert his eyes from her naked body.

"Daryl?" She called his name softly and pulled his arm so he would turn around and look at her. "Please don't stop looking at me." She leaned into his chest and relaxed as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He rubbed her back and felt little scratches up and down her spine from where she was pinned tightly against the tree. "I'm sorry." He said as he pulled away from her and turned the shower on. He adjusted the knobs on the shower wall until he felt it was a comfortable enough temperature for her.

"Just stop. It's not your fault. I just want to forget about it." Alex said as she walked up to the shower. She stepped into the shower and winced as the warm water hit her wounds. She kept still under the spray until the pain receded and looked through the glass shower door at Daryl. He watched her as the water drenched her and the blood and dirt washed down into the drain. He wanted her to forget about what happened, to be ok, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to so easily. He had to find those men and when he took care of them, then he could start to forget about what happened. He left the bathroom and closed the door behind him and rushed to his room. He kicked the dirty clothes into the corner and straightened up the sheets on the bed, hoping to give her a decent place to sleep tonight. He retrieved the bottle of pills from his pocket and pulled two out. He laid one on the nightstand and walked to the kitchen with the other. He searched through the cabinets until he found a can of chicken noodle soup to heat for her. He poured it into a pot and turned the stove to high. He pulled the pill out and crushed it against the counter and sprinkled it into the broth. He wanted to make sure she slept, and to sleep long and hard enough to not notice that he was gone after she drifted off.

"Secret ingredient?" Michonne asked as she walked into the kitchen. She watched Daryl the entire time in the kitchen without him knowing and had a pretty good idea of what he was planning.

"Have to go out there tonight, before them bastards get away. Left 'em tied up out there. Don't want Alex to know I'm going." Daryl stated as he poured the hot soup into a bowl and stirred it to insure that the crushed pill dissolved thoroughly. "Ya gonna tell Rick?" He asked quietly. Michonne leaned against the counter and pulled a glass from the cabinet. She found a half full bottle of wine and filled the glass and slid it towards Daryl.

"Don't be stupid out there. Get there, do what needs to be done, and get back. I'll watch her while you're gone." She said sternly. Daryl nodded gratefully, and made his way back up the stairs, balancing the food.

When he walked into his room he saw Alex sitting on his bed wrapped in a towel, her long hair still dripping with water. He sat the bowl and glass down on the night stand and sat next to her. The bite mark had stopped bleeding and she was no longer shivering. He pulled her hand into his lap and let his thumb run back and forth over her smooth skin. Alex leaned into him, enjoying the silence in the room. She felt like she was at home. Not like her home in Georgia, or her apartment down the street, but that he was her home. Her safe place. Daryl stood from the bed and retrieved his pajamas from the bathroom and returned to Alex in his room. He laid them next to her and gave her the pill sitting on the bedside table.

"Take this and eat. You can rest now." He began carefully smoothing the ointment Maggie had given him onto her shoulder when she grabbed his hand to get his attention.

"Will you stay in here with me tonight?" She asked. She looked up at him pleadingly, not wanting him to be far from her. He saw the sadness and waves of insecurities pass over her green eyes. He pulled the sheets down and kicked his shoes off and sat at the top of the bed with his feet propped up.

"If it's alright with you, I ain't plannin' on spendin' another night away from you." He kept his eyes locked on hers and hoped she understood his intentions. She stood up and lifted the large shirt over her head and let it fall down over the towel that was still wrapped around her body. She shimmied the loose pajama pants up her thighs and pulled the towel out from beneath her now clothed body. Daryl felt a bit of guilt as he watched her get dressed in such an odd way, as if she was trying to keep modest from him after all the shit he said to her in the woods. All the mistakes he had made. He moved to crack a window in the bedroom and felt a rush of cool air come through. It was getting dark, but not dark enough to make his way over the wall. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, letting the smoke seep out the window and be pulled away by the breeze.

"Alex?" She turned to face him and sat back down on the bed. He scooted closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair. He softly kissed her lips and pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes to see them glossed over with tears and fatigue. "Forget everything I said out there. I love you and I ain't goin' nowhere." He brushed the tears from her eyes and moved to the other side of the bed. He grabbed the pill and gave it to her. She tossed the pill in her mouth and took a few gulps of the wine he had sat down next to it. Daryl's eyes shifted to the window and saw the sky had finally turned black and realized everyone would be changing shifts on watch soon. He picked up the bowl of soup and handed it to Alex.

"Need ta eat with the pill." He said as he sat back at the edge of the bed. Alex didn't feel like eating. Her stomach was still in knots over the trauma of the day and she sat it back down on the bedside table. Daryl pretended not to care and turned around so he could look at her, maybe talk to her a bit so she could relax enough to get an appetite. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of her in his bed, wearing his clothes and how badly he wished those clothes were on the floor with them both under the covers together and quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Not now, not after what she had gone through. If he had only been paying attention…

"Ya really need to eat somethin'." He said. Alex turned her head to him and then back to the bowl still sitting in front of her on the bedside table. She didn't want to eat. Her stomach was still in knots after the trauma she had experienced. "Please." Daryl pleaded. She felt bad after all of the trouble he had went through to take care of her and she picked up the soup. She took a few large bites and willed herself to swallow each one. She sat the bowl back down and noticed the pleased look on Daryl's face. Alex finished off the glass of wine and wiped her mouth with the back of hand.

"Can I have a cigarette?" She asked. He pointed to the pack that he had tossed on the night stand as he scooted over to make some room for her by the window.

"Ya don't need to ask for anything of mine." He said as he lit the cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She inhaled the smoke deeply and when she exhaled she watched the smoke trail out the window. She centered her thoughts and her emotions. It was time now. It was time for her to lay it all out for Daryl about her past.

"I had a baby out there." She said as she motioned outwards with her cigarette, beyond the wall. Daryl turned towards her shocked and then reeled it back in, letting her finish what she had to say. She took another drag of the cigarette before she continued. "It was my ex husband's. I didn't know I was pregnant until I had been out there a while. I was with a group. A couple had lost their child, planned to kill me and take my baby. We got into a big fight. They were the first people I had ever killed." She flicked the ashes off the cigarette out the window and continued. "I was real banged up. I had the baby in the woods,but she was stillborn. I held her for a long time before I buried her." She looked out at the dark town and looked down at her hands. She noticed that she was not shaking and that she felt at ease with revealing this to Daryl. Daryl brushed a few tears from his eyes, heartbroken at Alex's words. "You asked me why I couldn't have kids this morning. I haven't bled since, ad that's how I know." She extinguished the cigarette in an ash tray and closed the window. Alex finally felt free, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. When she turned around she was crushed by Daryl's embrace. He felt her body relax into his and he hurt, knowing she hurt. Her pain was now his pain. He didn't want her to carry anything on her own again. Alex felt her body beginning to grow more tired and her head was starting to swim the longer she stood. She flopped down on the bed and didn't hesitate when Daryl helped her lay back into the pillows. Her vision seemed to fade a bit as the pills took effect but she could still see Daryl hovering over her. He looked out the window once more, towards the wall. He wanted to stay with her and hold her as she slept but he knew he had to go out there, while there was still a chance to kill those men. He sat on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair as he looked out the window at the dark sky. They would be changing shifts soon. He decided to say what was in his heart, hoping that she would still remember through the drug induced fog.

"She didn't die unloved. I love you and I love her. I want ya to know, she didn't die without a dad. I'll protect you and take care of you. I…" He felt more tears form in his eyes and he wiped them away quickly with the back of his hand. He didn't hear her respond and turned to see that she was fast asleep. Daryl shook her lightly and received no response. The drugs did their job and she would be out cold for several hours. He pulled the blankets securely over her and kissed her softly on the lips, careful not to disturb her. Daryl gathered his shoes from the floor, tip toed across the room and turned the lights out as he closed the door behind him. Michonne was standing against the wall in the hallway, wiping the tears from her cheeks after hearing of Alex's loss, and all that she had gone through. Hearing this part of Alex's past reminded her of her own son. She handed Daryl his bow and nodded her head. He had to go now.

* * *

Daryl kept to the perimeter of the high walls of Alexandria and found the darkest section. He waited until he heard no voices and scaled the wall, landing quietly on the other side. Daryl was careful to be quiet and remain out of sight as he walked through the abandoned homes and buildings that surrounded the community, in case he was mistaken for a walker or a trespasser. When he had the chance he darted into the woods, keeping track of the moon's position so he knew around what time it was. He intended on finishing what those assholes started and get back home to Alex before she woke up, hopefully never finding out that he had left.

Daryl carefully navigated through the woods, taking out a couple walkers as he ran through the thick terrain. He finally picked up the same path that he and Alex had taken earlier that day and followed it until he heard the soft water babbling in the nearby creek. He prayed that walkers has gotten to them, torn them to shreds, or even better, that they were still there and tied to a tree so that he could take out his own revenge on them. For Alex. Daryl stumbled upon the creek and crossed it quickly, holding his bow above his head so that it wouldn't get wet. He finally came upon the tree and pulled a flash light from his belt. When he turned it on and held it up, his heart immediately sank.

They were gone.

Alex's torn clothes were still laying on the ground and the rope lay in pieces around the tree. Daryl searched the ground for footprints left behind and saw that there were many footprints leading in numerous directions. Too many for him to be able to track down. There was nothing he could do but go back to Alexandria. Daryl's grip on his bow loosened and it dropped to the ground with a thud as he stood helplessly in the middle of the woods. Alone.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will be updating very soon. Please leave a review and follow this story if you haven't already. I really appreciate and enjoy the feedback so please don't be shy to post a review! Keeps your eyes open for an update! Much love, A.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always follow to receive updates for new chapters. I've had a couple private messages from readers that have had questions or comments and I want you all to know that I welcome it! Don't be shy guys. After reading, please, please, with a cherry on top write a review. Happy Reading, A.**

Chapter 12

Alex stirred in Daryl's bed as the sun poured in through the window. She turned onto her side and took a deep breath. She could still smell his scent as she lay on his pillows and she felt more safe than any other time that she could hand reached out to the other side of the bed, searching for Daryl's warm body only to find a cold empty space where he should be. Alex shot up in bed and saw that she was alone in his room. She felt her whole body ache from the day before as she carefully got out of bed. She tip toed down the stairs, hoping to find him in the kitchen. Instead she found Carl and Michonne standing against the counters, eating what looked to be cereal and whispering quietly to each other. Alex slowly began to back out of the kitchen, as to not to intrude before the teen boy called for her to come back.

"Alex?" Carl spoke loud enough to get her attention. Alex slowly came back into the kitchen. He pushed himself off of the counter to retrieve a bowl from the cupboard. He filled it with cereal and milk and laid it on the counter in front of him and scooted it towards her.

"You should eat." He said sternly, but in a way that made her feel a sense of comfort and familiarity. He sounded just like his dad. Alex stepped up to the counter and thanked him before taking small bites of the sugary cereal. Alex sensed they were talking about either her or Daryl before she walked in and knew that they knew where he was. The three of them stood and ate together in silence before Alex spoke.

"Where's Daryl?" Alex asked. She remembered him being with her when she went to sleep and was certain she would have noticed him leaving. Her mind was fuzzy, but she was certain he had said something to her before she delved into a deep sleep. Michonne avoided eye contact and stirred the floating cereal in her milk before answering. "He just went to Aaron's real quick. Getting some parts for his bike. He should be back any minute." Michonne moved to rinse her bowl out into the sink, hoping to avoid any further questions about Daryl's whereabouts. Alex sensed that something was off but decided to play it cool. She would find out one way or another.

"Oh ok, I'll head over there in a few." She said as she finished her breakfast. Alex thoought she was calling her bluff when she noticed Michonne's shoulders tense. Michonne turned around and forced a smile on her face.

"Oh no, he'll be back soon. You should really be getting back up to bed. Get some rest." Michonne led Alex back upstairs and tucked her back into Daryl's bed. Alex laid back obediently onto the pillow and thanked Michonne for being so kind. When she heard the light footsteps of Michonne retreating back down the stairs, she quickly threw the blankets off of her and moved to the window. She pushed it up just enough so that she could shimmy her way out and onto the roof. She was thankful that it was still early enough that most of the community was asleep or else they think she had gone mad. She lowered herself down from the roof and grabbed hold of the gutter, letting herself drop quietly to the ground. Once her feet hit the grass, she took off towards Aaron's house. She had a gut feeling that Daryl went out last night, probably to find those men and her heart was beating out of her chest. She was angry that he had left, but scared to death that he wouldn't make it back. When she finally came upon Aaron's house, she was relieved to see the garage door wide open, with Daryl inside tinkering on his motorcycle.

* * *

Daryl picked up his bow from the ground and pulled himself together as he stood by the tree. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and grit his teeth as he shoved Alex's torn clothes into his backpack. His hands shook from anger and he kicked himself with regret for not killing the men while he had the chance. He tried to track the many foot prints left surrounding the area with no luck. They could be anywhere by now. They could be miles away for all he knew. He was too full of rage to go back to Alexandria so he kept falling the same path that had led him and Alex to the strip mall. He figured that if he was out there, the least he could do was scavenge a bit and hopefully make it back before the sun came up. He cautiously entered the same store that he and Alex had ventured into and found it left the same way as when they had left. He noted that there were tons of clothes and shoes that could be needed in Alexandria, especially since it was getting colder. He exited the store and moved onto the next one. It used to be a restaurant and he was sure there would be more or less nothing to be found inside but ventured inside anyway.

The building had been closed up for so long that a musty odor clung to the air inside. The floors were checked with red and white, styled in a 1950s fashion. Daryl made his way to the kitchen and he was able to find a few odds and ends inside, but nothing significant enough to bring back. He located the manager's office towards the back and opened the door slowly. Of course, it too was empty. Daryl rummaged through the desk and found a bag of unopened gummy bears. He thought it would be a sweet gesture to bring them back to Alex and shoved them into his pocket.

When Daryl exited the restaurant he noticed that the sky was beginning to lighten to a lighter shade of blue and he would need to be getting back soon. He walked underneath the tattered awning of the trip mall before a boarded up shop caught his eye.

 **Kirkman's Jewelers**

Daryl turned his head and kept walking faster before Alex popped back into his head. He remembered how she looked sleeping in his bed and the comfort that the image brought him. He turned on his heels and walked back to the door, pulling boards off to gain entrance. The store was dark and Daryl pulled his flashlight to illuminate the room. Dust clinged to the glass display cases as he looked inside, standing awkwardly as he thought of how in his life before, he couldn't even afford to wipe his shoes off on this store's front door mat. He slung his bow over his shoulder as he continued through the store, wiping off the glass cases as he went. He jumped quickly and turned with his bow raised when he heard a thumping sound coming from the back of the store. He slowly made his way around the cases and stood in front of a door that must have led to a back office or some other employee only room. The sound was definitely a walker, probably someone who had held themselves up inside early on in the outbreak. Daryl carefully opened the door a crack and waited for it to approach. When the walker emerged he pulled his hunting knife from his belt and put it out of its misery. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and tried to ignore the overpowering scent of decay as he entered. He shown his flashlight around the room and realized it was a vault. Safes and more display cases lined the walls. He kicked aside empty food cans as he inspected the room. Daryl tried to pull open the doors to see if what he was looking for would be located inside but found that they were still locked tight. He moved back over to the corpse now lying on the floor and searched it until he came upon a set of keys. He opened and searched through many of them only to find various pieces of jewelry: necklaces, bracelets, dozens of watches. He finally came to stand at a small lock box at the end of the wall and slid the key into the lock. When he turned it and opened it, a wide smile grew in his face. He shoved the contents of the locker securely into the bottom of his backpack and walked out of the store. The sun would be rising soon.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he ran quickly towards Alexandria.

* * *

Alex was relieved when she saw Daryl was exactly where Michonne had said he was. She felt a vibe coming off of him that was hard to read as she moved closer to him. He quickly wiped his hands and pulled Alex close to him, hoping that she wouldn't notice that his heart was beating out of his chest and he was still trying to catch his breath.

"How ya feelin'?" He asked as he rubbed the back of her head. He pulled her head back to inspect her split lip that seemed to be healing quickly.

"I'm okay." She replied. She still felt woozy and almost drunk from the pill she had taken last night. She wondered how strong it was and never remembered a time that she felt this out of it from one valium. She felt Daryl's hand travel to the neck of her shirt and cautiously pull it aside to take a look at the bite on her shoulder. He was surprised to see how quick it was healing as well, despite the injury just being sustained the day before. He searched her face for any sign of being uncomfortable with his touch as he carefully moved the shirt back in place.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked as she looked around him and at the parts laying across the table. Daryl moved to quickly kick his bag under the table as he picked up another piece.

"Nothin' just figured I'd organize this mess." He placed the part back down on the table and looked at Alex. She wasn't looking at his face but at his shoes. They were still muddy from his night in the woods. She quickly pieced everything together.

"You left last night?" She asked, feeling hurt that he lied to her. She felt her dizziness getting more intense and leaned against the table for support. Daryl came to quickly grab her to keep her from falling and pulled her gently out of the garage. He decided to avoid answering her question and get her home.

"Ya need ta get back in the damn bed before ya pass out." He replied frustratedly. Alex wanted to argue with him, question why he lied to her but decided it best to just let him take her back. Aaron walked out of the garage, rubbing his eyes from just waking up and saw Daryl and Alex standing in the garage. He ran up to Alex and wrapped his arms around her, thankful that his friend was okay. Daryl watched them embrace, also thankful for the woman he called his own but his eyes kept flicking over to his pack under the table. If she saw the contents inside of it not only would she know why and where he went and that he had lied to her, but something more would be revealed all too soon. Daryl cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I was just gonna take her on back to the house." He realized how much of a dick he sounded like and tried to think of a way to alter the way he came back. "Jus' tryin' to take care of her." He added quickly. Aaron pulled Alex away at arm's length and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"If you need anything, you know Eric and I are always right down the street." Aaron said softly to Alex. She nodded her head and smile at Aaron before giving him another hug. She moved to Daryl's side and laced her fingers with his as he lead them back down the street towards his house. When Daryl opened the front door, it was easy for them to both hear the loud conversation going on in the kitchen.

"This house is crowded as it is. I don't see anything wrong with her own apartment. We do not know her." Carol's voice echoed loudly throughout the house.

"She was only here for one night. Daryl kept her here after what happened out there yesterday. I just don't see the problem in her being here one…" Michonne abruptly stopped talking as Carol interrupted her.

"One night turns into two, and eventually every night. We already have our food rations which she's already helped herself to, and the wine." A cabinet slammed angrily and you could hear Michonne sigh.

"Daryl made her something after they left the clinic last night. One can of soup is fine to spare and you know there is plenty to go around." Michonne responded in defense.

"That is not the point. We do not know her. He has barely known her for a few weeks and he's already falling her around like a puppy dog. He wasn't even here last night to babysit her. He just snuck out and left you here to watch her." Carol immediately stopped talking as Daryl slowly walked into the kitchen, keeping Alex behind him. He knew that his cover was blown and he would have to explain why he left to Alex later, but he needed to take care of this first.

"There a problem?" Daryl asked angrily. Michonne leaned back onto the counter with her arms crossed and looked towards Carol. Michonne had no issues with Alex, she even liked her, but Carol felt completely different about the new girl. Carol peered around Daryl at Alex and put on her new signature Betty Crocker smile.

"I'm sorry sweetie but we just don't have the room for you to be staying here." Carol looked back at Daryl seriously.

"I think ya forgot I live here too. I have a say in who can stay or not." He stood up straighter and felt angrier, even more so than he normally would combined with his frustrations from the last couple of days paired with his lack of sleep. Rick walked in from the back porch holding Judith and immediately sensed the hostility in the room. Michonne reached out to take Judith from Rick and walked quietly past Daryl and Alex into the living room. Alex tugged on Daryl's arm and leaned into his ear.

"I'm going back home." She said sternly as she turned to leave. Daryl pulled Alex back to him.

"Nah, you're staying with me." He responded. Daryl was fed up with all the shit surrounding the past few days. The last thing he was going to deal with was anyone excluding Alex, especially after what she went through. Rick was noticeably irritated and turned to Carol.

"Carol we already talked about this. It's settled. She's with us now. Morgan and I have to take Pete's body outside the walls later and I'm not hearing any more of this when I get back." Rick didn't give her a chance to respond as he walked towards the living room. He put his hand on Alex's shoulder as he passed her. "You can stay here as long as you want." He continued to walk into the living room, joining Michonne and his daughter.

Daryl turned Alex away from the kitchen and began to lead her towards the stairs but not before giving Carol a warning glare as he walked out of the kitchen. Once inside Daryl's room, Alex immediately began making the bed and straightening everything up. She tended to clean when she got nervous, a habit that still stuck from the time she spent with her ex husband from before. She picked up the half empty bowl of soup on the night stand and stopped in her tracks when she noticed a small chunk of pill that Daryl missed when he stirred it into the soup the night before.

"Stop. Ya don't have to do any of that." Daryl said as he walked over to Alex. She turned holding the bowl out to him, demanding an explanation. He stepped back, looking away and ignoring the outstretched bowl in front of him.

"You drugged me?" She demanded. There wasn't an ounce of fear or reservation in her voice. She slammed the bowl back down on the table and picked up the pack of cigarettes that lay next to it. She lit one up and stood at the window, not taking her eyes off of Daryl.

"I had to go out there to kill them bastards after what they did to you. You wouldn't have let me if you were awake." He said defensively. He ripped the covers back from the bed and pointed at the pillow.

"Get in the damn bed." He sounded more angrily then he wanted.

"Fuck you, Daryl Dixon." Alex responded as she took another drag from her cigarette. In one quick sweep Daryl moved in front of her and yanked the cigarette from her hand and made her sit on the bed. His grip was tighter than he meant for it to be and he didn't notice he had grabbed her by her injured shoulder. Alex winced at the pain in her shoulder an Daryl pulled back quickly after realizing what he did. He slammed his fist into the drywall and cursed, angry at the entire situation. Alex sat there stunned as she watched him take in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. She didn't fear Daryl, she knew his intentions and could tell that he was exhausted. Daryl turned his head to look at her.

"I know I shouldn'a done that. I'm sorry. Only went out there cause I love you. What happened out there's on me." He pulled away from the wall and stood in front of Alex. "If ya wanna go, go." He said as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He squeezed his eyelids shut tight, knowing that if he opened them his anger would turn to sadness and she would see his weakness. Alex stood up and quietly moved to stand in front of him. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him softly. Daryl opened his eyes and looked at her through sleepy before pulling her to his chest.

"Daryl, I just want you to hold me." She said with a mixture of want and need. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips onto her head as she rested into him. Daryl only wanted her happy, to be safe. He kicked his shoes off and laid down with her in his bed. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and breathed in the scent of her hair. She still smelled of a clean vanilla mixed with something else, something even better: a combination of her and him.

"Could get used to this." He grunted as he shifted comfortably on his side, spooning her closer to him.

"Hmm?" Alex asked sleepily.

A small smile grew on Daryl's face. "Nothin'." He replied as they both drifted into a much needed deep sleep.

* * *

Later that evening, Daryl stirred as he heard a knock coming from the front door downstairs. He peeked over at Alex who was still passed out next to him and gently rolled off the bed and tip toed down the stairs, noticing the house was empty. He rubbed his eyes as he opened the front door to see Aaron standing there holding Daryl's back pack up. Daryl had forgotten that he left it there in a hurry to get Alex home and in bed and accepted it, appreciatively.

"Thanks." Daryl said as he was closing the door. Aaron put his hand on the door, not having finished his full purpose in his visit.

"I'm sorry, you're normally up. I knew no one else would be here so I figured now would be the most convenient time to return that." Aaron pointed to the sack and Daryl looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

"Who gives a shit, it's just a back pack. Coulda waited." Daryl responded, not hiding his crankiness. Aaron lowered his head a bit to hide his smirk. Daryl knew Aaron had more to say but was withholding whatever information it was. Daryl was unamused and ready for him to get on with it so he could go back upstairs to bed. Aaron pulled a small velvet bag from his back pocket and dangled it in front of Daryl's face. Daryl looked behind him quickly before snatching it from his hands and shoving it into the bottom of his pack frantically.

"The fuck you goin' through my shit for?" Daryl hissed quietly yet angrily. Aaron put his hands up in front of him in defense.

"I swear I didn't go through it. Your pack was under the table and must have fallen out." Aaron replied defensively. Daryl stared at the backpack, upset that its contents were found out.

"Don't say nothin' bout it. Not yet." Daryl said sternly. Aaron nodded, and even felt humbled to know of this secret. He chuckled a bit and stopped immediately when he saw Daryl didn't join in as well. He stood up and tried to explain his reaction.

"I'm sorry, you just don't seem like the kind of guy to.." Aaron was cut off by Daryl.

"The kinda guy to what?" He asked, ready to defend his actions against anyone. Aaron saw there was no use in trying to make light of anything with Daryl yet and was understanding, considering everything.

"Alex. Is she okay?" Aaron's face changed to a more serious and compassionate tone.

"Mhmm." Daryl grunted. "She's tough. She will be. Between us." Daryl warned again as he lifted his pack. Aaron held his right hand up. "Scouts honor." Daryl closed the door and quietly walked back up the stairs and into his room. He opened his closet door and dropped the pack inside. He thought about just doing it, right now, expose his small secret that lay carelessly in the closet but forced himself to hold off until it was the right time. When he turned around and looked at the bed, Alex was now sitting up and watching him curiously.

"Everything okay?" She asked. Daryl quickly pulled some clothes out of the closet and walked over to her.

"Yeah, Aaron brought my bag over. Musta forgot it. Ya alright?" He smoothed her tangled hair away from her face and kissed her softly. Even her hair a mess and half awake, she was intoxicating to him. He couldn't help his eyes from wandering down to her chest where her nipples were visibly protruding from his tshirt. He remembered to retrain himself and quickly averted his gaze to her eyes. Alex's mind was clearer now that she slept off the drugs. She wanted to be mad at Daryl still, but just couldn't muster up those kinds of emotions towards him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied. Daryl knew that at some point, she had to talk about what happened. He wanted to help her through it, any way that he could.

"Wanna talk about it?" Daryl held his breath as he waited for her to respond. Alex put on a strong face when she replied. "Can we forget about it? I'm really fine."

Daryl nodded as he pulled her hands into his lap. He knew that she was strong but even strong people have to be weak sometimes. He chose not to press further and would wait until she was ready to talk and decided to carry on as if nothing happened.

"I'm gonna shower real quick. Need anything?" He asked as he stood and walked towards the door. Alex got out of bed and stretched. Her back was sore from being in the bed so long and she winced as she moved around.

"I think I'm going to go home and change." She noticed she was still in Daryl's clothes when she looked down. "I'm sure you want these back." She said jokingly. Daryl smiled at her when he heard the lightness in her voice again.

"Nah, they look good on you." Daryl blushed as she came and kissed his cheek. She walked down the stairs and heard the shower water come on. When she reached the front door knob, she heard Daryl's loud footsteps racing halfway down the stairs.

"I'll come find ya later?" He stated it more than asked.

"Yeah, meet me at Aaron's." She said as she walked out the front door. Daryl remembered the secret between him and Aaron and rushed to shower and get over there before she did.

* * *

Alex's mind was clustered with the many things that occurred in such a short span of time. She walked home and noticed some of the people in the community eyeing her as strolled through the street in men's pajamas. By now, everyone knew that her and Daryl were together so she decided not to pay them much attention as they watched her. She walked through the doors of her apartment and saw that it was the same way her and Daryl had left it. A blanket was rumpled up on the couch from where they had sex just a few nights ago, along with Daryl's towel. She folded the blanket and sat it in a nearby chair and carried the towel upstairs and tossed it in the laundry basket in the bathroom. She straightened up her room, smoothing out the comforter on the bed and organized the brushed by her easel. When she looked out her window, she looked towards Daryl's house. She noticed he seemed different somehow after he came back from his run outside the walls. Like there was something he wasn't telling her. The memories of the men and the tree came to the forefront of her mind and she realized that had to be it.

She walked into the bathroom and stripped off Daryl's clothes and showered. She scrubbed her skin clean until it was bright red and stepped out of the shower. She wiped the steam from the mirror and saw that the bruise around her busted lip was already fading quickly. But, she still looked so tired despite the many hours she had slept since they had come back. Alex searched through the drawers around the sink until she found a small makeup bag. She patted on concealer until she was satisfied that the bruising was unnoticeable. She walked into the bedroom and flopped onto her bed. She felt her chest tighten as the weight of what had happened was finally caving in on her. Alex cried and screamed until she couldn't cry anymore. It was as if she screamed out the trauma, the humiliation, the anger.

 _Either he killed them or they're miles away from here. There's nothing I can do to change it._

She realized her thoughts actually made sense and came to terms with it.

"Alright. You wanted to start a new life here so here it is. Suck it up." Alex slowly got up and walked over to her closet and scanned over the hanging clothes. She began to pull out the most comfortable pair of sweat pants and tshirt she had before she realized she was repeating the same habit from before, when her husband would violate her. She pushed aside the loungewear and found a fitted sweater that hugged her curves and a dark pair of jeans.

 _I am not a victim._ She repeated over and over in her head.

She quickly dressed and made her way to Aaron's house.

* * *

Daryl showered quickly and arrived at Aaron and Eric's home shortly after Alex left. He made small talk with them as they drank beers and sat in the living room. Daryl noticed Aaron and Eric exchanging glances and realized Aaron had already spilled the beans to Eric.

"Scouts honor, huh?" Daryl quipped as he took another swig. Aaron and Eric smiled in unison as they looked at Daryl.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. I had to tell him. He can tell when I know something he doesn't." Aaron looked at Eric who was still smiling widely at Daryl. Eric leaned toward Daryl and sat his beer on the coffee table. "Don't worry Daryl, you're secret is safe with me." Daryl looked at him and back at his bottle. He turned it around in his hand nervously.

"Did you look at it?" He directed his question toward Aaron. Aaron's eyes grew big as he remembered the contents of the small bag. "Oh yeah." He replied excitedly. "Do you know when?" He asked as Daryl's head shot up.

"Dunno. Rather sooner than later." Daryl answered. He jumped when he heard a quiet knock at the front door and tried to put on a poker face, knowing that it was Alex. His eyes widened when she walked around the couch to sit next to him. She looked incredible, a far cry from the girl he carried into the clinic just the day before. Daryl had a hard time to control his mind from racing but in the end, he could only come up with one word to describe how she looked.

 _Wow._

Daryl had a difficult time not staring at her and even noticed that Aaron and Eric noticed how attractive she was. He put his arm around her and let her rest into him. She felt warm and once again, he felt an energy between them like the electric buzz that had been between them so many times before. By the way she shivered when their bodies pressed together, he knew that she felt it too. Daryl sat quietly as they made small talk and joked around as if nothing had happened the past couple days. He began to wonder if she was still in some sort of shock or denial.

Alex felt like she was becoming her own self again. Taking back what anyone had tried to take from her. She still felt heavy from the weight of it all, almost caged in and ready to break through the bars at her first chance but she decided to fake it 'til she made it. She knew she certainly looked like she was ok, and from the way she noticed Daryl occasionally stealing a glance at her chest she knew he thought so too. If she could convince everyone else around her that she was fine, maybe she would be, eventually. It was getting dark outside and she was growing anxious from being in the house. Daryl sensed the change in Alex. She walked in projecting confidence and ease but he began picking up a growing tension within her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Daryl whispered in her ear. A look of relief came over her face as she nodded her head. They said their goodbyes to Aaron and Eric and made their way outside. The night had a chill in the air and Daryl was ready to give up his leather jacket to Alex so that she would stay warm. When he looked at her, she seemed unfazed by the cool night, she seemed to relish in it. Alex took a deep breath of the crisp air and closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet. Daryl reached out for her hand instead, letting his fingers lace with hers as they began strolling through the streets. Most of the Alexandrians had retreated back inside their homes to have a late dinner or to call it a night. Other than Sasha and Abraham on watch, Daryl and Alex were the only ones outside and Daryl felt more at ease without the prying eyes of some of the more nosier residents.

Although an odd looking couple, they were a good looking couple. Her softness paired with his roughness like whiskey and water. He brought the strong, boldness that drew her in and she was renewing and smoothed out his coarseness. Daryl had endured more than a lifetime of heartbreak and disappointment that had hardened him to a point that even he thought that he could never return from, but somehow, she miraculously was bringing something out of him. Something he didn't quite understand or even thought possible. He thought back to when he brought her back to Alexandria after the attack in the woods and worried about if she would be ok, if she would harden. Instead she saw a blue bird and still saw something good in the world. Daryl found himself smiling, something that he hadn't done in a long time. That was the moment any doubt or insecurities about the velvet bag diminished.

They talked about their pasts as they walked around the community. Daryl told her about Atlanta, the prison, even the trek from Georgia to Virginia. She told him more about her art, her home in King County, and the many months alone before she arrived in Alexandria. Daryl found it strangely easy to open up to Alex. Soon, they began telling jokes and teasing each other. Daryl even found himself laughing, something he really couldn't remember doing before he had met her.

Suddenly, Alex stopped walking and came to stand directly in front of Daryl in the middle of the street.

"Close your eyes." She said with a mischievous smile on her face. Daryl lit two cigarettes and past one to her.

"Why?" He asked, curious as to what she was up to.

"Shut up and just do it." She said as she took a step closer to him. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke up into the air. He closed his eyes, expecting her to kiss him. She felt her move even closer, close enough to feel her body heat through his clothes. He felt his chest tighten with anticipation as he noticed her breath on his face from the closeness. Her lips grazed his ear softly as she whispered softly in his ear.

"You're it."

She darted off down the street laughing as she looked back at Daryl standing in the road, surprised by the misdirection. He flicked his cigarette on the ground and took off after her. She ran quickly, dodging his arm each time it came within reach. She scurried into the shadows between the houses and hid quietly. She stifled her giggling by placing her hand over her mouth and kept her body pressed closely to the wall of the building which she realized was the pantry and armory. She could hear Daryl's footsteps get closer and then further away. Soon, she didn't hear anything at all. Alex decided that he had went into another direction and that she should probably step out so that he could find her. She began to take a step out from the shadows before she felt a rough hand grab her arm and pull her back. She spun around to two deep blue eyes bearing into hers.

"Gotcha." Daryl whispered as he gently pushed her back against the building. He moved to fill the space between them and kissed her softly on the lips. He breathed in her clean scent and his skin tingled as they brushed against each other. Daryl looked at Alex's face and how he had her pushed up against the building and images flooded into his mind of how she had been pinned against the tree. He felt guilt over how he had just put her into a position that may upset her or make her feel that he was pressuring her into doing something she was not ready to. He pulled back for just a second before she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him back to her lips. She kissed him deeply, with an urgency that he couldn't resist. He ran his hands up and down her body and rested them at the hem of her sweater. He abandoned any hesitance he had prior when she took his hand and glided it back up to her breast. Daryl felt his jeans tighten instantly and pressed his hips into hers, wanting her to feel his want for her. He smiled as she let out a soft whimper. Alex began to move her hands to the front of his jeans, wanting him and needing him more than she had before. Daryl quickly grabbed her hands and pushed them away. He looked around, wanting more privacy than the shadows of a building.

"Not here." He grunted as he pulled her behind him towards his house. Alex grew nervous, not wanting anymore confrontation over her spending another night there.

"You sure?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice. Daryl looked back at her for a second, and continued towards his destination. The windows in the house were dark, and it was obvious no one was home.

"They all must be at the other house." He said as he pointed next door to the house next door. It's windows were illuminated, an obvious sign that they must have met up over there for the evening.

"Like I give a shit." Daryl mumbled as they walked up the steps. Alex and Daryl entered through the front door and stood in the dark living room, listening for any sound of occupancy and heard none. The entire house was empty. They didn't hesitate to come together like magnets, kissing each other sloppily as they pulled each other clothes off. The chill that clung to Alex's skin quickly ceased as she felt Daryl's rough hands roaming over her body. Daryl dropped his jacket to the floor, feeling like his clothes were ore of a hindrance than ever. Alex managed to kick her boots off as they made their way through the house, attempting to reach the stairs. She unbuttoned Daryl's shirt and pushed it down his arms as Daryl carefully slid his hand inside Alex's jeans. He felt his cock grow uncomfortably against his jeans when he felt her wetness and began sliding his fingers rapidly against her clit. She leaned into him, panting heavily before he removed his hand and pulled her quickly towards the stairs. They couldn't keep stop kissing each other hungrily as they ascended the staircase clumsily, a single misstep caused them to tumble onto the stairs. Alex couldn't wait anymore as she quickly unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall below his knees. She laid down on the stairs and watched Daryl as he pulled her jeans off and tossed them to the ground floor below them. He settled himself between her legs and entered her quickly. She winced at the sudden penetration but still pushed her hips onto him, needing to feel him deep inside of her. He pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her as he pushed himself in and out of her, faster each time.

Alex's pleasure was intruded by the thought of the man with the W. She felt panicked with Daryl on top of her and resisted the urge to push him off. She was determined to not be a victim or to stop living her life. She pushed Daryl off and down onto the stairs and smiled when she saw the stunned reaction on his face. He anticipated her leaving and was beginning to become angry with himself before he noticed Alex climb on top of him and straddle him. The sudden change in position excited Daryl more and he clawed at her sweater, pushing it off over her head, revealing her breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and biting softly. She reached down between them and helped him enter her once again.

She slowly rocked her hips back and forth on him before picking up a faster pace. He wrapped his hand around her and held her steady by the small of her back as she moved harder on top of him. Daryl watched her in the darkness as she moved, focusing on the look of pleasure on her face. He moved his free hand to her now swollen clit and flicked over it, pushing her to orgasm. He thrusted his hips deeply inside her and came just as hard as she did. She slowed her movements gradually until she was still, letting Daryl sit up and wrap his arms around her.

Suddenly, the lights came on and they both froze on the stairs. They didn't hear the front door open and close during their time together and heard footsteps quickly coming towards them. They didn't have enough time to move from their position before Glenn came upon them.

"Shit…Sss… sorry." Glenn managed to say before he spun on his heels and back out the front door. Rick and the rest of the group was making their way onto the porch as Glenn walked out, with a clear look of embarrassment and shock on his face. He managed to stall them long enough for Daryl and Alex to run up the stairs and into Daryl's room. He tossed Alex some more pajamas from his dresser and buttoned his shirt back up. As they came back down the stairs, Daryl made eye contact with Glenn, who managed a small smile at him and shake his head, signaling that they were spared the embarrassment of the entire group knowing what he had walked in on.

Overall, there was a very serious tone in the living room as he pulled Alex to sit with him near the window. Alex knew her cheeks were red and it was obvious to everyone in the room what they had been doing before they arrived. She crossed her arms and leaned into Daryl before noticing her sweater still lay on the floor. Maggie stood near the sweater and casually kicked it under the couch unnoticed.

Alex's relief was short lived when Rick began to speak.

"There are walkers in a quarry, not far from here. Hundreds, maybe even more than that. If the barriers break, they'll all be headed our way."

And just like that, Alex was snapped back to the reality that they all lived in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update. The holiday season has been hectic. You'll be happy to know that I've already begun work on future chapters and I'm very excited! As always, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you haven't please follow! Also drop me a review! I have also enjoyed chatting with some of you. Again don't hesitate to message me on here or if you're like one of the sneaky ones that have found me on social media, add me. As always, happy reading and happy holidays! ~A**

Chapter 13

"Deanna, I assure you that I am okay. What happened out there, it happened and I dealt with it. I can't sit here and do nothing while everyone else is working, building the walls for the walkers." Alex pleaded her case while Deanna dried dishes and put them away in her kitchen. Since Reg's death, it seemed that Deanna was more rooted in the reality of the world they lived in and finally listened to Rick when it came to how things needed to be handled. Deanna continued to wipe away moisture from stemware as she spoke to Alex.

"Just three residents a week for therapy, Alex. We'll see how that goes and add more as it's needed. I still think it would do you some good to take some time before you jumped back into everything." Deanna moved to wipe the counters dry with the same dish towel.

"Thank you. I promise you that I am fine." Alex chewed her lips when she was lying and if she hadn't caught herself, her lip would be a bloody mess by the end of the conversation. Deanna came to sit with Alex at the island in the center of her kitchen, ready to talk on a more personal level with her.

"You and Daryl, how are you two doing?" Deanna asked. Alex thought about Daryl and how much she loved him, but also at how much he pissed her off sometimes.

"We're doing good." Alex replied as she stood from her chair and turned to leave. She didn't want to talk about her relationship with Daryl. She felt a love for him that she had never felt with another person before, but was constantly on edge of losing it after what had happened the other day. Not only was he there when it happened, but he had seen what was done to her. Alex pushed the memory away as she felt anxiety rise in her chest.

She was eager to find Daryl and try to talk to him about their disagreement that morning. He had forbid her from going out and working on the wall with the others. He wanted to keep her safe at home in Alexandria, but the more Alex was kept inside the walls, the more she felt like a hostage. And the more she felt trapped, the higher a chance there was of her losing her mind. Deanna walked her to the front door, still the polite host as always.

"Good to hear, Alex. Take care." She said as she closed the front door.

The day was warmer than the past few days and Alex enjoyed the time being outdoors comfortably. She walked in the direction of Rick's house and smiled when she saw Daryl sitting on the curb out front, working on his motorcycle. She came to sit beside him and was met with a long, warm kiss.

"Hey." She said as she pulled away. He pulled his bandana from his back pocket and wiped grime from the bike off of his hands. He seemed to be in a good mood, so Alex decided to test the waters.

"I talked to Deanna, I can go ahead and do therapy with 3 people a week." She said as she looked at Daryl out of the corner of her eye. A surprised expression came across his face as he got up and walked to the other side of the bike.

"Good. It'll keep ya busy." He responded. She walked to stand next to him, letting her hip graze his slightly. He pretended not to notice and kept working diligently.

"Well, each session will only last an hour each, so three hours a week. I'll still have plenty of spare time." She tinkered with the mirror on his bike, moving it back and forth.

"Lotta time to paint." He countered. Alex looked at him stubbornly and tried to push back the tingling anger that she felt rising in her chest.

"Or to help build up the path for the walkers with everyone else." She said quickly. Daryl looked at her seriously and put his hand onto the mirror she was toying with and pushed it back into position firmly.

"No." He said flatly as he began to walk back towards his house. Alex followed him, trying to think of something that can change his mind. She had exhausted just about all of her arguments when he had told her no the first time and she was becoming angry towards him.

"Why the hell not?!" She raised her voice to him and was shocked to see him turn around quickly and walk towards her. He stood close to her, his face inches from hers, and glared at her. Alex could feel his breath on her face and the heat radiating from his body. She wasn't sure if she wanted to drag him to her bedroom or slap the shit out of him.

"Do I really have to tell you why?" He was visibly irritated at having this argument a second time. Alex became furious at him for bringing it up. Quickly, she felt a heat rise in the pit of her stomach that was becoming harder for her to keep from consuming her. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened the last time she was outside the walls and hoped to never have to.

"Don't bring that up." She said coldly. He stepped back when he looked into her eyes and saw the anger and hurt in them. He felt like an ass using what happened against her but it was true. If he had to say it to keep her safe, keep her angry at him, then he would.

"You can't protect yourself. Already told Rick ya can't shoot for shit." He said as he stepped closer to her, hoping that his directness would persuade her. He felt even worse for bashing her directly to her face. Alex's fury turned to hot determination as she turned around and searched for who was on watch at the wall. She saw Rick and Abraham on the scaffolding of the wall, pointing out in different directions beyond it.

"Watch me." She said defiantly as she walked towards the wall and began climbing the scaffolding. Daryl followed her and began yelling for her to get down, his guilt quickly turning into frustration.

"Get down before ya fall and break something Princess!" He shouted mockingly. Alex looked down and saw Daryl standing on the ground below her. Alex's decided to use her anger towards him and let it change into something else, strength. This was the last time she was going to be viewed as a victim, a damsel in distress that needs a knight in worn leather to pick her back up. She held on tight with one hand and let her other hand go, mocking Daryl in return. "Look one hand!" She exclaimed before climbing the rest of the way up. Daryl began climbing quickly up to meet her at the top. He was fuming from her antics and was ready to drag her to her apartment and lock her inside. When he reached the top, Alex was waiting for him and walked over to Abraham and Rick. Rick nodded at her and looked through binoculars at the three walkers in the distance. Alex looked at Abraham and her eyes trailed down to see that he had an AR-15 slung over his shoulder.

"Mind if I borrow that a sec?" Alex asked politely. Abraham looked at Rick and then to Daryl before cautiously handing it over to her. Daryl crossed his arms, now becoming annoyed with her display.

 _Already said she can't shoot well,_ Daryl thought. Abraham began to move next to Alex to show her how to use it before she pulled the gun up into proper position. The three men stepped back and watched her. Alex held her breath and looked through the scope, searching for her targets. She found the three walkers they were watching and let her breath flow out of her. She gently squeeze the trigger and let the first walker drop before proceeding to the next two, hitting them perfectly in the head without skipping a beat. She handed the gun back to Abraham and walked up to Daryl, her eyes burning into his.

"By the way, don't call me princess." She huffed as she began climbing back down from the scaffold. Rick looked through the binoculars to see she got them. He passed it to Abraham who chuckled before passing them to Daryl. Daryl looked through them and confirmed that she did know how to shoot. Each walker laid motionless on the ground.

Daryl tossed the binoculars back to Rick and made his way down the ladder, sprinting to catch up to Alex.

"Ya said ya didn't know how." He said accusingly as he stopped Alex in her tracks. She crossed her arms and looked at him, clearly pleased with herself.

"I never said I didn't know how." Alex responded. Daryl jumped when he remembered the other morning when Rick asked her how she was with a gun.

"Nah, ya done told Rick the other day that you were good, not great. Wanna explain that?" He stared down at her and raised an eyebrow sarcastically now that he caught her in a lie. She stepped closer to Daryl, close enough to feel her breath on his face.

"Yeah, I told the truth, smart ass. I said I'm not great. Try another word that starts with a p, and it's not princess. Try proficient." She pulled away and was pleased with the stunned expression on his face. Alex planted a kiss on his cheek before she walked away towards the pantry. A list would be there with Olivia of the residents that requested time to speak with Alex and she was ready to do something to get her mind off of everything.

She heard Daryl's footsteps catch up to her when she reached the pantry. As satisfying as it was that she got her point across to him, she couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety roll over her as her anger high died down. She knew that if anyone knew she was such a good shot, they would want her to fight when it was needed, and fighting wasn't always against the dead. Killing another human being was something that she couldn't bring herself to do again. She didn't turn around until she felt Daryl's hand softly wrap around her wrist.

"Alright." He said in a more gentle tone then before. "You can help." Alex gave him a slight smile and let him put his arms around her. Although she loved the feeling of his body so close to hers, she still felt the urge to pull away. She resisted and leaned into him, allowing her arms to wrap around his lower waist.

"As long as you stay close to me." He added. Alex didn't respond and he pulled her away to look at her face. Instead of the playful face from playing tag the night before, or the impassioned face of the woman he made love to on the stairs, or even the comforting eyes she always seemed to have, Daryl saw the same face of the woman lying emotionless in the clinic. The face of someone carrying so much hurt that the burdens were written in her eyes. It was as if Daryl blinked and her face changed back to the Alex he kissed for the first night under the dark night sky after a little too much wine. He chose to see her that way, instead of the pained expression that he chose to overlook.

"Deal." Alex responded as she walked in to greet Olivia.

* * *

Daryl walked back to his house, his mind troubled. He saw Rick was now on the front porch with Jessie, feeding Judith a bottle. He slumped down the sit on the stairs and waited patiently for Jessie to leave as he smoked a couple cigarettes. When Jessie finally walked off the porch and towards her house, Rick carried Judith to sit beside him. Daryl flipped the lit cigarette between his fingers, trying to put together what was eating at him and how to talk to Rick about it.

"How's she doing?" Rick finally asked. Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno." He said truthfully.

Rick adjusted Judith in his lap and watched her as she began chewing on his arm. She was starting to teeth and the only thing that seemed to soothe her was gnawing on whoever was holding her.

"Give her time. She'll be alright."

They sat in silence, ignoring the elephant in the room until again, Rick broke the silence.

"She can shoot, really good." He looked at Daryl and watched him toss his cigarette to the pavement in front of them.

"Full of surprises." Daryl huffed as he turned to lean his back into the porch post, now facing Rick. Daryl finally decided to talk to his friend about what was troubling him.

"After what happened to her, thought she'd fall apart. Then she didn't. Seemed fine for the most part, like nothin' happened." Daryl began nervously picking at the skin around his nails as he watched Rick think of what to say.

"Everyone deals with things different than others. When I knew her before, her life wasn't a cake walk. She's tougher than your giving her credit for." Rick said as he began bouncing Judith on his knee.

"Maybe." Daryl responded, still not comforted. His thought back up to the secret in his closet upstairs and decided to tell Rick.

"Hold on a minute." Daryl said to Rick as he ran into the house and up the stairs. He came out and sat closer to Rick on the steps, clasping the bag tightly in his hand. Rick eyes the bag, curious to know of its contents. Daryl handed it to Rick and opened his arms to take Judith so he could get a better look at it. Judith reached her arms out to Daryl as he pulled her into his lap. The little girl's chubby fingers grasped his finger as he bounced her on his leg as Rick had done earlier. Rick opened the bag and his eyes widened. He grinned as he looked back at Daryl and pulled the ring out of the bag and inspected it. The ring was flawless. A green emerald shined brightly in the sunlight. It was set in a delicate gold band, something Daryl never in a million years could have afforded if he was to pay for it. He saw the certificate of authenticity and the price tag in the safe back at the jewelry shop and he felt proud that he was able to find something so rare to give to Alex.

"Where'd you find this?" Rick asked curiously. Daryl thought back to the night he secretly left Alexandria and remembered he never told Rick that he had left.

"On a run." He simply replied. Rick placed it back in the bag and handed it back to Daryl. He shoved it in his jeans pocket before Judith could get a hold of it. Rick had a surprised look on his face after learning this secret.

"When?" He asked Daryl as he watched Judith relaxing into Daryl and falling asleep.

"Dunno, soon but want it to be right." Daryl waited for Rick to respond but he was silent. "What do ya think?" Rick turned his head from side to side, trying to think of how to respond.

Finally he responded, "Ain't a time like the present." Daryl chuckled softly as he stood and carried Judith up the stairs. He laid her down softly in her crib and closed the door halfway.

He thought about how he could make Alex feel better, from how short he had been with her about going out with everyone. He wanted to keep her safe, but knew he couldn't keep her behind the walls forever. He also knew she didn't remember anything he had said to her after he slipped her pills a couple nights ago. About how much he loved her, about the child she lost. He knew she had to have felt like she was trapped with everything that had happened and what was going on. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head as he got up and walked back to his motorcycle.

* * *

Alex placed her list of people to talk with for the week on her fridge and walked up to her room. She noticed that the room had taken on a musty odor from being closed up after staying at Daryl's for a few days and opened a window. The slight breeze made its way into her room and comforted her slightly. She sat on the bed and watched the curtains toss gently in the breeze before she laid back and sunk into her pillows. She had hoped to sleep some of her frustrations off but couldn't manage to ignore how she felt. She decided to leave her apartment and walk around Alexandria, hoping to find something more to do with her day. She waved to the various residents she passed and smiled at them, trying to project a sense of happiness and balance even though she felt more and more like a caged animal losing its mind. She made her way to the pond and sat by the water's edge. She knew that later, everyone would gather at Deanna's house and talk about a plan for the quarry and what to do about the mass amount of walkers. She remembered listening to how they were going to corral the walkers and lead them off twenty miles or so away so they wouldn't come straight to Alexandria and she couldn't help but think of the numerous ways that could go wrong. Suddenly she thought of an idea that may be even better and got up to find Rick.

Alex noticed that Daryl was working on his bike at home and Rick was the only person inside. She quickly walked to the front door, relieved that he seemed focused on his bike and she slipped by unnoticed. The entire house was silent and she remembered that it must be Judith's nap time. She heard footsteps easing their way down the stairs and turned and saw Rick walking down, a finger to his lips to let Alex know to stay quiet. He motioned for them to go to the back porch and she followed him so that they could talk to each other without whispering. Rick smiled as he searched for Alex's face for good news.

"Daryl ask you yet?" Rick asked as he looked at Alex's hands. Alex was confused by the strange question and figured it was probably about her spiteful display of her shooting capabilities.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to lie. I learned when I was still out there." She responded truthfully. Rick realized they were thinking of two different things and bit his tongue, to not ruin anything for her or Daryl.

"Did you need to talk about something?" Rick asked as Alex stepped off the porch and found a twig laying on the ground. He watched her walk over to a small patch of dirt where the grass didn't grow and walked over to her as she began drawing something out. She drug the twig around the dirt, forming a small circle, and etchings that resembled the semis at the quarry. Rick smiled as he realized what she was doing. Proposing a new plan.

* * *

Daryl finished up his work that he had begun on his bike and walked around the community on his search for Alex. Every few minutes or so, he snuck his hand down the front pocket of his jeans to make sure that the small ring was still there, and also to help build up his courage enough to ask Alex to marry him. He never thought much about marriage before and even after the world ended, he didn't think that it mattered. That is, until he met Alex. He thought in his head about when would be the right time and went back and forth about whether to just do it today or not. He became lost in his thoughts and found that he had walked himself into a circle, only to end up right back at home. He walked inside of the house, his heart filled with love and his mind full of worry.

As he walked into the house, he saw Rick and Alex walking inside from the back porch. He was a bit startled to see that she was there but he was on a mission, and he was determined not to let anything distract him. He pushed his hands into his jean pockets and clutched the ring before letting it go. He held his hand out to her and squeezed tightly when she rested hers into his grasp.

"Come on." He said as he led her out the front door and towards his motorcycle. He hopped on it and waited to feel her body settle in behind is. When he turned, he saw that she was standing next to him, her eyes roaming over the bike. She looked nervous, even a little scared. Suddenly, he realized that she had never rode before.

"Ya trust me, right?" He asked as he looked at her. He couldn't help but let his eyes flick from her face to her chest. She clearly wasn't wearing a bra and her tshirt hugged her curves in all the right places. He moved back up to her face as she nodded at his question. She stepped forward and swung one leg over the bike to straddle it. He smiled as he felt her arms wrap around him tightly, even though he could feel her thighs trembling against him. Alex closed her eyes tightly and gripped Daryl tightly as he revved the bike. All of a sudden, they were moving. She felt her palms sweating and her heart racing but was too scared to open her eyes. She could tell he wasn't going fast and decided to take a peek. He was driving around the streets in Alexandria, passing her apartment, then the pantry and Aaron's house.

"Ya ready?" He hollered back at her. She was confused as to what he meant, they were already riding. She looked up and saw that they were approaching the gate. She swallowed her fear as it was opened wide for them. They zoomed out of the gate and down the road at an acceleration that overwhelmed her. She almost forgot how to breathe as Daryl sped up even faster. The trees were blurred as they bolted down the road. Alex tightened her grip around Daryl's waist and squeezed her thighs tighter around him. He smirked when he felt her body tense around his.

Alex's heart was beginning to steady its beat as she opened her eyes more to the sensations surrounding her. The rumble from the engine travelled through her body in an exhilarating yet calming way. Her hair whipped wildly around her face as the wind brushed through her wavy strands. The warmth from the sun coupled with the coolness of the air bathed her body, electrifying her senses.

Daryl began to hear sounds coming from the woman seated behind him. He slowed down, fearing that he had scared her or that she was crying for him to stop. He turned his head to see her head thrown back and her lips stretched into a smile. She was laughing. Daryl smirked as he picked up his speed again. He had plenty of women on the back of his bikes before, but none like her. Instead of feeling a body against him, he felt her warmth. Even her laughter in this moment of shared passion made Daryl feel something deep within him that he had never felt before. A sense of unity with another person. With no words spoken, just the rumble of the engine, the wind in their face and her laughter in the air, any prior worry he had about spending the rest of his life with her vanished. In this moment, Alex was free.

* * *

Working at the quarry to contain the walkers was hard and steady. Although the leaves on the trees had begun changing, it felt like a warm summer day. Alex's hands were blistered and her back was sore from the hard labor. Alex and Rick had talked in secret about a new plan to eliminate the walker problem and he agreed not to disclose her input on it to anyone else, including Daryl. Instead of leading the walkers twenty miles out, they would build a corral at the opening descent to the quarry and move the semi-trucks blocking their exit just slightly, so they can stream in at a steady pace. This way, they would be able to take them out with spears through the fence, and with fire arms when it became overwhelming. When the day came to begin moving the semis over and begin eliminating the walkers, it would be a nonstop effort. The groups would work in shifts to avoid exhaustion, until the quarry was empty. Tomorrow they would run a run through without the walkers and the next day they would begin. Alex was exhausted from the long week's work, but satisfied with the freedom outside of Alexandria. Daryl was surprised at how hard of a worker she was, yet he still stayed close to her and watched her closely. He knew that he was hovering, even overprotective of her, but he couldn't help it. He was determined not to let anything happen to her ever again.

Alex was helping Abraham load up the rest of the tools when Daryl came up behind her. He noticed the exhausted look that was hanging from her face and moved to rub the small of her back. He could feel her muscles were tense and knotted up. He brushed the hair back from her ear and moved his lips close enough to brush her earlobe slightly.

"Go home and take a shower. I'll be there when you get out." He walked away from her before she could respond. She looked at Abraham who had seen the entire exchange and had a wide smile on his face.

"Shut up." She teased as she hopped into the truck next to him. Abraham pulled the truck away from the quarry and onto the road to begin their drive back to Alexandria. He chewed on the cigar in his mouth and took glances at Alex as pulled at the threads on a hole in the knee of her jeans.

"So you and Daryl, huh?" he asked as he began smiling again. "It's about prime time for him to have found him a woman. Extra points that you can handle a firearm with such accuracy." Alex smiled as she picked up his double meaning and elbowed him in the side. She plucked the cigar from his mouth before he could protest and popped the cigarette lighter in the dash.

"Are you always such a smart ass?" She joked as she reached for the lighter. She held it up to the tip of the cigar and puffed it until the cab was filled with rich tobacco smoke. She let the smoke roll around her tongue before pushing it out of her mouth. She handed it back to Abraham and watched as he did the same.

"Just to people I like darling." He responded. They both began to laugh as they drove down the road. She enjoyed being around Abraham. She wasn't sure why but he was comforting to be around in a big brother kind of way. He own brother smoked cigars just like Abraham's, and the scent of it was enough to lull her to sleep.

When they arrived home in Alexandria, Abraham nudged Alex awake. "Rise and shine." He hollered as he hopped out of the truck. Alex's lids were heavy from the fatigue of working at the quarry and she managed to barely drag herself out of the truck and walk towards the back to help Abraham unload the tools. He watched her as she attempted to lift a large toolbox and let it fall back down on the ground with a loud clunk. Her back spasmed in pain as she straightened her posture in an attempt to gain some more strength. Abraham easily picked up the toolbox and looked at her knowingly.

"Go home and get some sleep." He said. "That's an order." He added before she could argue. He extended his arm to shake her hand and she returned the favor.

Alex's short walk to her apartment felt like she had walked miles. When she finally made her way inside and up the stairs, she looked at her bed longing to be curled up under the covers. She looked down at her arms and her skin was at least three shades darker than normal from the sweat and dirt that has accumulated. She walked into the bathroom and stripped her clothes off, not caring about where they landed on the floor.

She savored the hot water spraying across the sore muscles of her body as she stood inside the shower. Alex realized that she was more exhausted than she realized and her eyes yearned for a rest as much as her body did. She leaned against the wall of the shower and closed her eyes, relishing in the relaxing steam. She heard the front door down the stairs open and close and smiled as she heard Daryl's familiar footsteps make their way up to her bedroom. Alex waited for him to enter the bathroom, yet he never did. She heard movement from the room, and grew more and more curious as to what he was doing in there.

Finally, the bathroom door opened and the steam flooded out and Daryl stepped inside. She peered around and saw that he must have showered before coming over since he was now in fresh clothes. He grabbed the towel sitting on the vanity and walked over to the shower. She turned the knob of the shower off and stepped out, allowing him to wrap the towel tightly around her. Unlike her, he had an energetic look about him. He smiled as she leaned into his chest.

"Come on." He said as he kissed the top of her wet head. He pulled her into the bedroom, and she was surprised to see that he had brought the pillows from his room on the other side of Alexandria and had placed them on her bed. "Lay down."

She more than obliged as she sprawled out onto the bed, ready to finally sleep. Instead he nudged her to roll over and gently pulled the towel down to expose her back. Daryl lightly traced his fingers over the now healed scrapes and began to softly kiss her skin. Alex tried to roll over so she could pull him to her but he resisted.

"Daryl what are you doing?" She asked as she began growing impatient. Daryl reached over to Alex's bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lotion that he had clearly swiped from the pantry.

"Ya need to relax, and I gotta get those knots out." He poured a generous amount into his hands and began to slowly knead his hands into her tensed muscles. Alex couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. She fought to stay awake, sensing that he was wanting to do more than massage her. She waited for him to say something, anything. Finally, he spoke.

"I love you, ya know." He stated as he moved his hands to her shoulders.

"Mhmm." Alex responded, prompting him to continue. He paused again, looking for the right words.

"I want you to stay here tomorrow." He waited for her to protest, argue with him. He continued to soothe her muscles, feeling them loosen the more he worked. Finally, she nodded her head, agreeing to his request. Daryl was shocked yet relieved that she would stay here in Alexandria, tucked safely behind the secure walls.

"If this new plan don't work, the original plan still stands?" She asked, remembering the risky plan of leading the quarry walkers twenty miles out, with Daryl leading the way on his motorcycle. She was comforted knowing that tomorrow was only a run through, not the real deal.

"Yeah." He answered her. "should be done by dark, meet me at the gazebo, by the pond when the sun goes down."

Her head bobbed slightly, "gazebo, by dark." She repeated as she fell into a deep sleep. Daryl pulled the wet towel off of her and pulled the thick blankets over her naked body.

"Tomorrow it is." He said under his breath as he felt the ring through his jeans pocket, realizing it would be the last time it was hidden from her.

 _What could go wrong?_ Daryl thought as he laid down next to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone! I apologize this chapter has been delayed, I have had a hectic last few weeks. Things are finally settling and I am back to writing full time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep a lookout for the next one, it should be uploaded in a few days. As always please leave a review and follow if you haven't already. ALSO, so far this fic has stayed true to canon for the most part but in future chapters you will see things shifted around a bit. Just letting you know ahead of time. Enjoy! ~A**

Chapter 14

"Daryl." Alex moaned as she rolled to the other side of the bed to find Daryl. He was still sound asleep and his light snoring filled the silent room. It was early morning, still dark outside and the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up, knowing he would have to leave as soon as she did. Today was only a practice run for exterminating the walkers at the quarry and she knew that she didn't need to worry about him but for some reason, she desperately didn't want him to leave.

Daryl shifted under the warm blankets and turned his head towards Alex. He opened his eyes sleepily to see the messy haired brunette staring at him with a worried look on her face. He pulled himself up and rested his back against the headboard. Daryl smoothed her tangled hair away from her face and thought of how much he enjoyed waking up to see her next to him, even if she had such a serious look on her face. His eyes trailed down, noticing the outline of her breasts through the thin sheet.

" _Yer getting' soft baby brother."_ Merle's voice echoed in Daryl's mind. " _wham bam thank ya ma'am and get on out of there." Shut up._ Daryl responded in his head, silencing his brother's voice abruptly.

"It'll be alright." He said, guessing she was worried about the test run. "Be back by dark, remember?" Alex nodded her head and rolled to get off the bed. She pulled the sheet along with her and wrapped it tightly around her, still chilled after falling asleep without her clothes. Her eyes were still heavy and she knew that she could use some more sleep, but there was no way she could rest until the walkers in the quarry were gone and Daryl was back inside Alexandria, safe. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to stretch before she felt Daryl move to sit behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder, unsure of how to assure her that he'll be back soon, safe and sound.

"Should go back to sleep." He whispered into her ear. She smelled of her usual clean vanilla and he felt his heart skip a beat. Alex's hand rested on his, not wanting to let go. "I can't" She sighed.

"I should go with you." She stated as she stood up and walked over to her closet. Daryl couldn't help watching her body cross the room in nothing but the thin sheet. He snapped back to what she was saying when he saw she was pulling out her jeans and boots, ready to gear up and go with him.

"Deal, remember." He said calmly. Alex made sure Daryl didn't see her hands shaking as she yanked a tank top off a hanger. She didn't hear him walk up behind her and jumped when he wrapped his hand around her arm. He led her back to the bed and made her sit down.

"Promise me you'll stay here." He said seriously with his hands placed firmly on her shoulders. Alex went back and forth in her head about whether she should stay or go. She was tired of being treated like someone that needed to be protected and watched over all the time. However, she wanted to keep her word to Daryl, and wanted to trust that he would be back. She shook her head yes and moved to stand up before Daryl pushed her back down on the bed.

"I'll help ya get back to sleep." He growled as he pulled the sheet slowly off of her, exposing her nude body to him. The sudden change in his tone caught her off guard as their lips came together like two magnets. Alex laid back on the bed, pulling Daryl on top of her. He kissed her wildly, trying to keep himself from taking her completely before he left. He wanted to try to make something right, something that he would wait for again, tonight after the ring found its way home onto her finger. She moved her hands quickly to pull his pants down, ready for him to take her before he shifted away to stop her.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as he began moving down her body. "I want you to sleep, not me." He mumbled as he began parting her legs. Daryl lowered his head between her thighs and was interrupted by Alex pulling him back up by his shirt.

"Can we wait?" She asked. "Until tonight?" Alex tried to ignore the worried feeling in the pit of her stomach about the practice run, something that she just could not get her mind off of. She felt better knowing there would be something for her to plan on with him, when he returned. Somehow, she felt better knowing that if there was something more to look forward to, he would return safely. Daryl looked at her knowingly, feeling the same way she did without having to say it. He kissed her face softly and pulled the sheet back over her.

"Gazebo. Right before it gets dark." Daryl wasn't the romantic type, but for her, he would be anything. "And keep your ass here." He gave her a stern look, making sure that she knew that he was serious. Alex nodded her head once more as she snuggled deeper into her bed.

"I have to. I have a couple people that want to talk today." She said groggily as she became more relaxed. Daryl raised an eyebrow, unsure of how he felt leaving Alex alone with people that she barely knew, even he barely knew. "The gazebo?" She asked again before he planted a kiss firmly onto her lips.

"Yeah, don't be late." Daryl said as he stood and walked towards the bedroom door. Something about leaving didn't feel right. He looked back and saw her eyes beginning to close. A few mumbled words slipped out that Daryl didn't quite catch. "Hmm?" He grunted, causing Alex's eyes to open slightly.

"I love you." Alex spoke softly, almost whispering. The uneasy feeling grew even more inside of Daryl upon hearing her mutter those three words.

 _What if this is the last time…_ Daryl interrupted his own thoughts and brushed them away. He couldn't think like that. It was only a practice run today. Kill a few dozen walkers in the corral and start the real work tomorrow. He gripped the door knob tighter as he watched the rise and fall of her chest began to steady, showing that she was drifting back to sleep.

"I love you too." Daryl whispered under his breath as he walked out of the room and out of her apartment, his heart pulling himself back to her as he walked further away down the road.

* * *

Daryl walked down the streets of Alexandria until he made his way to his house. He saw the lights were on and figured everyone was already up and getting ready to head out. He lit a cigarette and breathed deeply, letting the smoke rise high as he exhaled into the crisp, early morning air. He decided to continue walking on down the road until he noticed that the Monroe house also had a few lights on. Suddenly, the weight of the ring in his pocket grew heavy and pressed against his thigh. He quietly walked up the steps and quietly knocked on the front door, unsure if anyone could actually hear or even if anyone was actually awake.

Deanna opened the door pulling a robe tightly around her. She was surprised at seeing Daryl Dixon on her front porch so early in the morning and opened the door wider, inviting him in. He stepped inside as she closed the door behind him, careful not to wake up Spencer who was still sound asleep upstairs.

"Daryl, is everything alright? Is there something you need before you guys head out?" She was genuinely concerned and equally curious about the man's visit. Daryl shifted his weight from foot to foot, even he felt silly for being inside this woman's house. A sadness fell over him as he looked at the woman who had lost her son and her husband so soon and he suddenly felt inconsiderate for considering asking her to do this for him. He fumbled over what to say to her before deciding to pull out the ring and handing it to her. Deanna looked curiously at the velvet bag as she took it from him. She emptied its contents into the palm of her hand and looked back up at him surprised.

"For Alex?" She asked as she turned the ring over in her hand. Daryl nodded as he found thee words for what he was asking.

"Ain't big on this sorta stuff. Don't wanna make a big fuss or nothin, but you used to be in Congress. You know all the legal stuff." Daryl looked up at Deanna who had now put the ring away and was listening intently to him. "Before, I wasn't anything. But this is something I wanna do it by the book. I know it don't matter anymore."

Deanna took on a more serious look. "What you don't know Daryl, is that it means more now than ever. What is it are you asking me to do? You don't want a ceremony or a few words spoken, what is it?" She asked.

"Can you make a marriage certificate? Just our names or something." He blushed as he asked, feeling stupid for asking for a piece of paper that used to mean so little to people before. Deanna put her hand on his shoulder as she handed the ring back to him.

"I'll have it ready for you before you get back." She promised him. Daryl nodded his head to her, grateful for her help as he walked out the door. He jogged to the front gate where most of the group had already assembled, ready to get the day over with.

" _Ooooh baby brother, I was right. You always were the sweet one."_ Merle's voice echoed in Daryl's thoughts as he straddled his bike.

* * *

Alex was ready to get her day started as she straightened up her apartment awaiting her first client. It had been so long since she had played the role of a therapist that even she wasn't sure of how she would do, or if she still had the desire to do it after all this time. She wasn't the same person that she was from before. She was weaker yet stronger. The familiar tightening in her chest was becoming more noticeable to Alex. She brushed it off and opened the window in the living room, enjoying a slightly warm breeze flow in and freshen the room. She was only seeing two residents from Alexandria that day, and was ready to get it all over and done with. She smoothed her hair down and straightened the collar of her plaid shirt, anxious to host her first therapy session. She jumped slightly when she heard a soft knock at the door.

 _Client one. You can do this._

Alex opened the front door and smiled widely at the petite woman in front of her. The woman returned the smile and her curly, red hair bounced slightly when she entered Alex's apartment.

"Please come inside Mrs. Neudermeyer, sit. Make yourself at home." Alex offered. And that she did. Shelly Neudermeyer didn't need therapy, she needed a friend, a dog even to keep her company. Alex smiled and nodded her head in agreement when the woman spoke. Her words were either gossip or complaints. Alex's eye twitched the more the woman spoke, complaining about trivial and pointless things like the lack of fresh food, rationing, and a pasta maker. Alex was startled to see that the hour had ran up and would be expecting her next client, hopefully someone that actually needed help. She was relieved when she closed the door behind Mrs. Neudermeyer, finally silencing her incessant nagging.

Alex skipped to the kitchen and looked at the paper with names scribbled on it to see who would be knocking next. She rolled her eyes when she saw Spencer's name. Alex's eyes caught a pack of cigarettes on the counter that Daryl must have left for her and sprinted towards her back door, hoping to have one smoked before he came knocking as well.

Alex leaned back on the porch and inhaled the smoke deeply. She was ready for the day to be over, for Daryl and the others to be back safe. Something still didn't feel right. Even in the privacy on her back porch inside the walls, Alex felt anxious, as if she was being watched. She jumped when she saw Spencer come around the fence and extinguished her cigarette into a nearby ashtray.

"I'm sorry. No one answered when I knocked. Figured I'd try the back door." He came and sat next to Alex, feeling more comfortable than she was at his close proximity to her.

 _He's too much like his brother._ Alex thought as she remembered Aiden's unwelcome advances.

"Let's go inside." Alex began to stand up and was interrupted by Spencer's hand tugging at hers.

"No, let's stay outside." He said as he motioned for her to sit back down. She plopped down next to him, sensing he wasn't there for therapy.

"What do you really want, Spencer?" Alex asked, caching him off guard with her straight forwardness. A shocked expression came and went over his face and soon settled into that of a prep college boy that is accustomed to getting everything he wanted.

"Why are you associating yourself with that group? They've all been nothing but trouble since they got here." He huffed. Alex couldn't believe that she was wasting her time listening to this from him.

"There hasn't been any trouble. That's how things are now, Spencer. Everything that has happened would have happened sooner or later. Is that all you are here for?" She tried to keep a professional tone with him, despite her growing annoyance. He kept prattling on, complaining about Rick.

"Rick isn't a leader Alex. My mom, she thinks he is one but he isn't. And that guy you've been spending more time with, Daryl? I mean, come on." He gave her a look that she should know better. Alex quickly grew offended when he mentioned Daryl. She wasn't blind to the way people looked at them when they were together. It seemed that even at the end of the world, everyone still had an opinion about everything. He went on about how she actually offered something valuable to the community, their age difference, and a slew of other peeves he seemed to have. She was about to interrupt him and defend Daryl before he crossed the line with her.

"Don't you see? He couldn't even keep you safe out there. With those men and what they did to you." He looked over at Alex who was now walking inside and slamming the back door shut, leaving him outside. She latched the lock and walked upstairs, ready to scream. Instead, she walked to her bedroom window and watched as Spencer made his way to the front door and knocked until he finally gave up and walked away. When he was out of sight, she opened the window and pulled herself onto the roof.

Alex looked into the direction of the quarry, hoping Daryl was ok, that the entire group was ok. Her eyes quickly jerked to the wall. She saw people were climbing over and landing inside Alexandria. Fire and bloodshed ensued. She quickly pulled herself back inside the window and ran to her closet to retrieve the gun she had hid away. She flicked the safety off and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where she retrieved a large knife. She pushed it into the belt on her jeans and made her way out the back door.

* * *

The practice run was going smoothly at the quarry. They did a few rounds of taking down walkers in the corral before closing it back off so that the group could discuss the plans for the next day. Daryl leaned against his motorcycle, shielding his eyes from the sun as Rick spoke. He ran over what he was going to say to Alex that night. Should he just give her the ring? Get on one knee? He tried not to overthink it and instead directed his attention to Rick.

Suddenly, a loud screech came from the other side of the quarry where the corral was stationed. The semis blocking off the walkers from the path were just too much weight for the rocks and the foundation began to crumble. As the semis tumbled to the quarry below, the mass herd began to pile out.

"WE HAVE TO DO THIS NOW!" Rick screamed at the group. Rick kicked himself for not following through with the original plan to begin with. Alex's plan seemed to be a better solution but this clearly proved it was not. Daryl was on his motorcycle leading Sasha as the rest of the group ran ahead to their designated locations.

Daryl's heart was accelerating as he turned onto the main road. He peered behind him, making sure that the walkers followed him. As long as he kept a steady speed and let his engine rev every so often, they would follow as long as he needed them to. Daryl looked over and noticed that Abraham was in the car with Sasha. With both vehicles, they would do great working together to get the walkers as far away from him as possible. Daryl drove for several miles, listening to the radio he had clipped to his jacket as members of the group would reach a destination. Even though plan A went to shit, the original plan was working. Then came the sound, a loud reverberating horn, and it was coming from home. The ring hung in his pocket like a boulder as his thoughts immediately turned to Alex. Daryl sped ahead on his bike, heading towards Alexandria, trusting Sasha and Abraham to finish the mission without him.

* * *

Alex made her way between the houses quickly and quietly, determined not to be spotted. She tried to remember where everyone was, Maggie and Deanna were outside of the walls talking about the expansion, Carol at home. She felt her chest tighten and her heart began to beat painfully fast. She leaned against the siding of a house and closed her eyes. Sounds of horror surrounded her as she listened to the screams of Alexandrian residents. She pushed herself off the wall and quickly moved to the corner, peering around it hoping to see something. A woman was running in her direction and she had not noticed Alex yet. Alex waited until the woman reached the space where Alex was hiding and grabbed the woman, dragging her in the shadows in one fatal swoop. She pulled her knife and sunk it into the woman's skull, letting her body hit the ground with a thud. Alex looked down at her bloodied hands that were now trembling. She fell back into the shadows of the alleyway, her memories flooding back to the forefront of her consciousness.

 _Alex stood over the couple's dead bodies, crying as she clutched her swollen belly. She waited for a sign, any movement to show that her baby was ok. The rest of the group was still at camp, sleeping and unaware of what had occurred. She sat herself up against a tree and waited. A couple hours passed when Alex felt the pain spreading across her abdomen. She forced herself back up and walked back to the bodies. A large rock was laying nearby and she crushed each of their skulls, ensuring they would never get back up. Alex searched their pockets, hoping to find anything she could take with her. A folded piece of paper fell out of the man's jacket and onto the ground. Another wave of pain shot across her as she bent to retrieve it._ **CHILDREN ARE THE FUTURE.** _The paper read, detailing the process of taking in women of child bearing age and farming them, taking their young as a line of defense against other groups. Who would turn down a child? Her heart seemed to stop when she saw he initials of the group, her entire group. All of them had agreed upon this as a means of survival. She shoved the paper into her pockets and retreated into the woods. Hours passed as she labored, pain and blood. The baby was beautiful. Small. Eyes closed. She cradled the small bundle to her chest, hoping the eyes would flutter open, but it was too early for her, too late for Alex. She rocked gently back and forth, staring at her daughter and trying to memorize every part of her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She held the baby close to her bosom even as she dug a small hole into the damp earth. Alex took one last look at her child and let out the worst sound anyone could make. The painful, lonely howl of a woman who has just lost her child._

 _Alex stumbled back, her heart empty to where the two bodies lay. Her head was spinning with the revelation that she was only accepted into the group as some type of surrogate in their twisted plans. Her first thought was to run, get as far away as possible. Find a cliff and leap to her death or even curl up next to her baby's grave and wait for death to find her there. She threw her head up and looked to the sky. There wasn't a single drop of hope left in the entire universe at that moment. All she loved was gone._

 _The ground was soft enough to hide her footsteps as she quietly walked back into the camp. No one had stirred from their sleep, even though there was so much commotion so close by. She turned her head to see that the man that was supposed to be on watch had also drifted to sleep. In the silence, she could hear her heartbeat grow louder in her ears until it was deafening. She saw red, and proceeded to plunge her blade into the skulls of her sleeping group._

 _When it was finished, she ran as far as her body would take her. Whether it was one mile or ten miles, she didn't know how far she had made it before she finally collapsed in a field next to some overgrown railroad tracks. She cried and screamed at the world that had turned into a sick, twisted joke. Alex awaited the sounds of the dead to follow her cries, ready to be released from the burden that had been her life. Nothing came. Instead she lulled herself to sleep, willed herself to forget what she had done._

 _Forget. Forget._

The blood curdling screams and nearby gunfire brought Alex back to the present.

"I have to help stop this." She whispered as she fumbled for her gun. Alex stood up, ready to charge out before a dark figure turned into the alley, heading in her direction. She raised the gun, ready to pull the trigger before the dark figure pulled a handkerchief down from its face to reveal itself as Carol. She was dressed as one of them, able to move around freely and take them out one by one. Alex was taken aback by her appearance, the polar opposite of the squeaky clean appearance that she had become accustomed to.

"I need you to help me fight." Carol said as she noted Alex's gun. She pulled another one and tossed it to Alex before running back out of the alley.

Alex decided to exit the opposite end, hoping to cover as much ground as possible. She took deep breaths as she lifted the gun and shot it, making sure she hit each intruder in the head.

 _Protect yourself, your home. Protect Alexandria._ Alex thought to herself as she maneuvered her way between the houses. Wafts of smoke clouded the air from a few buildings that had been set on fire and the smell of blood and gunfire had filled her nostrils. It seemed as if the fighting had been going on for hours as she took cover I some nearby bushes, hoping not to be seen. She waited until another looter had passed by before she jumped out and plunged her knife into their skull. This time, she noticed a striking W carved in their forehead. She let the body drop and stepped away before she blinked her eyes. She must have been seeing things. She stepped back up to the lifeless body only to confirm that it was indeed the same mark of the same men that Daryl and her had encountered before. She stood frozen in place until a hand laid down on her shoulder. She quickly whipped around, ready to shoot before seeing Aaron standing there, clutching his blue backpack.

He too, had been out there fighting alongside them, Aaron's eyes were glossed over with tears and blood covered him just as much as it did Alex. Alex quickly lowered her gun and pulled Aaron close to her. They wrapped their arms around one another, holding each other tightly as he began to speak.

"It's my… Alex, I…" Aaron stumbled over his words. Alex moved him to the curb and helped him to sit, hoping that she could help him get it together enough for her to understand what he was saying. She sat beside him and pulled his hand into her lap, forcing her hands to stop shaking so she could comfort him enough to speak. He pulled the blue pack to his lap and opened it, showing her the photos of Alexandria that he would take on runs with Daryl to show any potential newcomers the settlement.

Alex's eyes flicked from the photos to Aaron's face which was now covered in grief and heartbreak. He laid his head on her lap and cried, the guilt of the attack on his shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope you guys have been having a good week so far. There are a few of you that I correspond with via my personal email and I wanted to let you know that for some reason I have been locked out for a couple weeks and have been unable to respond. I am so sorry and I will get back to everyone as soon as I am able to access it again. There is one person in particular I hope is still reading so he sees this message! As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to send me a private message on here. I respond fairly quick. Love you all! ~A**

Chapter 15

Daryl accelerated on his motorcycle, trying to decide which route would take him home the quickest. Something bad had happened, and it wasn't the plan at the quarry going to hell. This was an entirely different threat. The wind was whipping in his face hard, to the point that tears began to creep out of the sides of his eyelids as he swerved around curves and to miss the occasional walker.

 _Ya gotta get your ass back home, to the group, to her._

Daryl was a few miles away from Alexandria when he noticed that his motorcycle began to putter.

"What the hell?" Daryl shouted in frustration. He looked down to see that he was now running on fumes. He pulled over to the side of the road and pushed his motorcycle into some bushes, taking care to disguise it just in case someone happened upon it. Daryl looked around, trying to gather his bearings so that he could come back later and retrieve his bike. The gun to his side was loaded and he slung his bow over his shoulder. He realized that he was just a few short miles from the strip mall that he and Alex had visited before she was attacked.

Daryl kept to the woods, making sure to stay out of sight as much as he could as he made his way to the shops. If he could get somewhere more familiar, he knew he could make the trek home quicker. Soon, the line of stores became more visible to him. He kept to the tree line by the road, just as he and Alex did when he noticed movement coming from inside one of the stores. From what he could see, there was five of them, all men walking in and out of the building. He watched until all of them were out front in the open. It seemed as if they were a bit on edge, even waiting for something. The small group looked weathered and lanky like they've been out there too long, maybe even since the beginning.

Daryl was just about to turn and quietly make his way back to Alexandria, ready to forget about the group before he heard someone mention a girl they called the Monarch. He wasn't sure why but he decided to crouch lower into the tree line, waiting to hear more.

"They should be back any time now. Hope they bring back something good." One of the men said to the group.

"Yeah, Owen needs medicine. He shoulda sat this one out but he kept talking about the Monarch. Same bitch that sliced him up a while back by that creek."

Daryl's head shot up at the mention of the creek. It dawned on him that they had to have been talking about Alex and his blood began to boil. He was readying himself to stand and attack, ready to take these men out but was stopped when he felt a cold blade suddenly pressed against his throat. He grunted in pain as someone behind him yanked his hair, forcing him to look back at the attacker that got the jump on him.

"You son of a bitch." Daryl hissed as the man pulled his grip tighter. It was one of the men that had attacked him and Alex. The one that held Daryl back and made him watch as they molested her. Daryl wanted to kill this man, he struggled only to feel the pressure of the blade digging more into his neck.

"So we meet again." The man said as a wide grin spread across his face. He pulled Daryl's weapons from him and dropped them on the ground. Daryl was suddenly kicked in the back and into the highway, exposed for the rest of the men to see. The group turned to see the commotion as Daryl was led to them, taken hostage. Daryl looked back once to remember the precise location his weapons were left in the tree line before a sudden strike to the head made everything go black.

* * *

Morgan watched as Alex ran through Alexandria, killing any of the intruders that came near her. She moved fast and was just as deadly with her knife as she was with the gun she held in her hand. As she easily eliminated most of the threat to the people in the community, he noticed that her face did not match what her body was doing. She had the stance of a warrior: precise, swift, strong, even graceful. Yet, she a pained expression was blatant on her face. Alex had tears streaming down her cheeks, as if she despised what she was doing, or even that she was remembering some awful thing she had once done. The pain was almost too much to bear as Morgan cautiously made his way back to the building he had been assigned to stay. He was almost there when he encountered a familiar face that had also been exposed to the pain of this world. Someone he was determined to change.

Now that the battle had been won and clean up was underway, disposing of the bodies and burying loved ones, Rick had made it back somehow. Even though a portion of the herd they tried to lead away had made its way back with him. Alexandria was now surrounded with the dead. Aaron walked on to the gate, to listen to what Rick had to say as well as reveal how those psychopaths found home as Alex walked back to her apartment. Numb was the only way she felt as she walked through the blood stained streets. She stood in front of her apartment where her and Daryl had stood together weeks ago. The memory of their first kiss ambushed Alex's mind, causing her to fall to her knees.

 _Please come back to me._ She prayed. She prayed to a God she wasn't sure even existed, that somehow he would make it back safe. As she knelt on the ground, more memories flooded her as she sobbed. She remembered everything. She remembered the sensation of sliding her knife into the brains of her former group, feeling nothing as she killed them one by one in their sleep. She chose to forget the nightmare that was that fateful night and now it had come back to haunt her.

She rose and entered her apartment, still intact and very much the way she had left it right before the attack in Alexandria. Alex turned her head to the stairs, suddenly remembering the same backpack that she came here with was in her bedroom closet. She ran up the stairs, determined to confirm if her memories served her correctly. She flung open her bedroom door and located the bag. She slumped to the floor, her hands shaking as she dumped its contents onto her bedroom floor.

The wrapper from her protein bar skidded across the floor amongst empty bottles of water, some bandages, and of course, a rumpled piece of paper. Alex drew in her breath as she reached forward and pulled it to her lap. She carefully smoothed it out only to see that her fear was indeed confirmed. Smears of blood had dried brown on the paper, the group's creed still legible. Alex was unsure of what to do with her newly surfaced memories about the truth of her past. She went back and forth on whether to tell Rick, hoping he would understand until she settled on waiting until if…. WHEN Daryl made it back.

"He'll have to understand." She sighed as she wiped away the last tears she would shed for the monsters that killed her child. She stood up and walked over to her bed and sat, pulling a pad of paper and a pencil out from her nightstand.

 **I am Alex Chambers and I killed 13 people before arriving to Alexandria. I am writing this because**

"Alex, you in here!" Rick's voice caused Alex to jump. She did not expect anyone to come looking for her. She heard the front door close and his footsteps ascending the stairs quickly. She rushed to hide the papers and shoved them back into the drawer of her bedside table before Rick walked into her bedroom slowly.

Rick couldn't help but notice the frightened look in her eyes and instantly regretted barging into her apartment and then into her bedroom without her consent. He hovered in the doorway of her room until she motioned for him to come inside and sit next to her on the bed. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before he cautiously placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It ain't your fault, neither plan was going to work with the horn blasting back here. You fought back?" He asked as he looked over her bloodstained shirt. She nodded yes but still stayed silent, knowing that if she opened her mouth she would tell him everything before she got the chance to tell Daryl. Rick nodded back to her before squeezing her shoulder slightly, hoping that it would relay a sense of gratitude to her. He began walking out of the door before stopping himself.

"Daryl, he'll be back, Alex. They all will." Rick said as he turned and walked down the stairs and out of her apartment.

* * *

Daryl finally regained consciousness and looked around at his captors. Whether it was carved or written, they all bore the same crude W as the attackers in the woods. Daryl's head was splitting open from the pain, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He spat at the feet of the man in the woods, receiving a swift kick to the ribs in return.

"Enough of that." The blonde man ordered as he sauntered over to his group. The memories of what they did to Alex and what they would have done to her had Morgan not showed up raced through his mind, and he desperately wanted to bash the man's head in. His wrists were bound behind him and he was propped against the wall of the same jewelry store that he had found Alex's ring in.

"You're makin' a big fuckin' mistake thinkin' ya can hold me here." Daryl grunted as he caught his breath. The man made his way back over to Daryl, squatting in front of him.

"Don't worry, you'll just be here a little while. Once we're done taking everything from you and your people, we'll make it back to our place. Well… maybe you will, maybe you won't." The man had a cocky sense about him as he inched closer to Daryl's face. The man's stench was unbearable and Daryl could only imagine that it was the same stench that Alex had encountered when the other man was pressed tightly against her while he violated her. Daryl unflinchingly glared into the man's eyes, his anger not allowing him to show any signs of weakness.

"Oh, and of course, when we retrieve your lady friend. Owen, the Alpha, has already named her, Monarch. She was meant to be here to come back with us." The man had an evil gleam in his eye as he mentioned Alex. Daryl lunged at him, throwing his entire body weight into the man and causing him to lose his balance, crashing him to the hard floor.

"You fuckers stay away from her! Stay away from all of 'em!" He growled angrily, before being dragged and slammed back into the wall. The man rose up from the floor, only slightly stunned from the tackle he took. He sauntered back over to Daryl, now standing over him and peering down.

"We never got to finish telling you.. out there… by the creek…" The man paused as he bent down and pulled Daryl's head back roughly by his hair. Daryl's head whipped around violently as he caught a fist to the side of his face. He focused his eyes on his calf, cursing himself silently as he remembered he left his smaller knife back home in Alex's apartment. He normally kept one hidden under his pants leg just in case. He looked back up at the unamused faces of the men in the room before focusing on the man standing in front of him again.

"Normally, we take what we want, kill you and move on. Naturally, that's what we would have done with you and Monarch out there. But when Owen saw that tattoo."

Daryl was fuming as the man mentioned details about Alex's body. Things only he should see.

"The butterfly was enough to convince him that she was meant to join us, and when we bring her back, and she assimilates into our group, reverts back to her original state, she'll see."

Daryl could feel the flames in his stomach flare upwards and into his face. He was seeing red and there was nothing he could do to unleash his fury against these men. He noticed they had no guns, only a couple knives and maybe, at the right time, he could free himself and take them on. The man saw the anger in Daryl's face and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Did you know when wolves select a mate, they mate for life?" The man let out a howl as he reared back in laughter. A chill ran up Daryl's spine as he realized how sick and twisted these people were. He felt nauseous as it dawned on him that these people were probably behind the walls of Alexandria, right now.

"Owen has claimed her." He stated.

* * *

Alexandria had finally disposed of the last of the corpses and no one was certain of what to do other than wait. Night had come and still no sign of the others. Maggie stayed up on one of the guard posts with Alex, looking for any sign of them. They sat together, not saying a word to each other but letting each other's presence be enough comfort in their grief. They looked out at the dead that had surrounded them and it was hard to hold onto hope as the growls and shuffling wandered up. Maggie wiped away a stray tear and looked over at Alex who had a defeated look on her face. Alex felt broken and was exhausted, obviously needing to sleep.

"Get some sleep." Maggie said as softly as she could. "Daryl's coming back, Glenn, they'll all be back soon." Maggie whispered as she grasped Alex's hand. Alex squeezed back, appreciative that Maggie reached out to her when she was grieving herself.

"I know." Alex said as she rose and made her way down the ladder. Her heart sank when the wind caught the stench of the dead and it invaded Alex's nose. It was overwhelming how many there were. She walked over to the gazebo and looked out at the dark water of the pond. Hope seemed like an abstract thought, something that was spoken and not felt or believed in. The night air sent a shiver over Alex as she sat down on the bench.

"I'm here, Daryl. Just like you asked." She said softly. She curled up onto the bench, holding onto any shred of hope that somehow, he would make it back to her. Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Daryl refused sleep as he sat bound inside the jewelry store. He kept an eye on each of the men as they took turns keeping watch during the night. Occasionally, one would walk by just to hit or kick him, some would even taunt him, describe the vile and disgusting things they intended to do to the residents of Alexandria. He could see that they were all gradually becoming more and more uneasy the longer it took for the rest of their group to make it back.

When morning came, Daryl listened closely as two of the men tried to calculate their next move. It was clear that the rest of their group wasn't going to make it back from Alexandria. He figured either part of the herd got them or everyone back home took care of them. His head still hurt from the day before and he was sore all over from the sporadic abuse he was taking from the bastards that held him hostage. Daryl tried not to think of the possibility of any of them getting inside the walls, especially near Alex. Especially after hearing that the leader of the group had his own twisted plans for her. Daryl intended on getting back to Alex as soon as possible. He needed to make sure she was safe.

"Your people are probably already dead by now." Daryl grunted. He was hoping to get them scared enough to turn him loose. They turned their heads towards him as he continued.

"Just give up. My people have guns, ammo. Ya'll don't have shit." Daryl leaned against the wall, relaxing his posture as he fiddled with the roped around his wrist. They all looked a bit panicked except for the one that he had encountered in the woods. The blonde man shot a look at his group and suddenly their faces were blank, void of any allusion to their concerns. He approached Daryl once again.

"How old is she, Monarch?" He asked looking at Daryl. He ignored the man's question, growing more and more furious anytime he spoke about her.

"Well, what did you call her out there by the creek, Alex, was it? Yes, that's it." The man slid his hands in his pockets and was enjoying making his prisoner as uncomfortable as possible. Daryl glared at him as he finally loosened his ties just enough to slip out of them.

 _Just a little closer you son of a bitch._ Daryl thought to himself. He darted his eyes around the glass jewelry cases. Some of them were still intact and luckily, some were broken, probably from looters early on. His eye caught a large shard of glass laying on the floor.

"I mean, you are a little too old to give her something like this, right?" The man snarled as he held up the ring Daryl thought was secure in his own pocket. Daryl's eyes zeroed in on it and the bright green gem shined brightly between the man's grime covered fingers. He quickly shoved it into his pocket as he kneeled down face to face to Daryl. The man's breath was horrid as he breathed heavily into Daryl's face.

"If you've fucked her already, what's the point?" The man laughed, sending spit into Daryl's face.

His laughter was cut short as Daryl pulled his hands to the front of him and wrapped the rope tightly around the man's throat. Daryl was blinded by his rage and even surprised himself as he felt the man's windpipe crush beneath the ties. He felt his gun tucked into the back of the man's pants and yanked it out swiftly. The men surrounding Daryl were stunned as they saw their interim leader drop lifeless to the floor and a gun trained on them.

Daryl motioned for them to line up against the wall of the jewelry store and kick over what weapons they did have. The few knives they had were quickly tossed to the floor and Daryl moved swiftly to retrieve them. His eye caught his cross bow by the front door and he moved to retrieve it, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Please." One man pleaded. Daryl turned, still furious. He spit at their feet as he looked at them with disgust.

"I ain't gonna kill ya." Daryl said as he stood partially out the front of the store. For a brief moment, a wave of relief passed over their faces.

Daryl stepped outside the door, out of their sight. The small group of men breathed a collective sigh of relief and jumped suddenly when two walkers were kicked into the store, with Daryl closing the door behind him.

He waited outside of the jewelry store until the screaming died down. He noticed his hands were shaking and he wasn't sure if it was from adrenaline, anger or both. He pulled a bolt tightly into hos bow before he kicked the door back open, eliminating the first walker that turned towards him. He was able to take down the rest of them with ease. He sidestepped the gore that was now covering the floor of the once fine establishment to the body of the blonde man. Daryl kicked the corpse, still fuming.

"Fuck you." He mumbled as he searched the man's pocket for the ring. He retrieved it and left the jewelry store out the back door, determined to make his way home, praying that home was still there. That she was still there.

He scanned the back of the strip mall for a vehicle and saw a gas tanker truck instead. Daryl looked to the sky, and noted that it would be dark soon. He made his way to the truck, thankful that the keys were in the visor.

The truck would only go so fast as Daryl made his way back to Alexandria. He passed the strip mall and ended up into what must have been the center of the small town it belonged to. He was closer to D.C. than he had been so far and could still not keep his mind off of Alex. The thought of that Owen guy finding her turned his stomach and lit another fire in him all over again. He fumed as he drove, almost missing a bit of graffiti that caught his eye. His gut told him to check it out and of course, his gut proved him right. On the second story of an abandoned business building, he found Abraham and Sasha.

"We gotta get home." Daryl said with desperation in his voice. They both nodded in agreement as they loaded into the tanker. He filled them in on everything that happened after he parted ways with them. Leaving his empty bike hidden, being captured by the same people that probably caused the horn to attract the herd towards home, and the twisted plan they had to capture Alex. Daryl was clearly distressed as he pushed down harder on the gas pedal.

"Don't worry we'll blow those fuckers away." Abraham said optimistically as he nodded to the RPG in the back.

* * *

"Alex?" A familiar voice called out to her. She sat up, grimacing at the stiffness in her back from sleeping on the bench in the gazebo all night. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the light and by the position of the sun in the sky, it had to have been around noon. She squinted and saw that it was Morgan who had woke her.

"Alex, are you okay?" Morgan asked sincerely. Alex nodded as she scooted over, offering the man a seat next to her. Morgan sat down, but turned his body to face her.

"No one wanted to disturb you. I understand that you're worried about Daryl." Morgan could see the worry plain on her face along with the rest of her emotions. It seemed that most of the people here were oblivious to this woman's pain, although, she did seem to hide it very well.

"I am." She answered honestly. Morgan nodded as he turned his head side to side, making sure that there was no one nearby to hear the rest of the conversation he intended on having with her.

"Alex, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I saw you out here, fighting. Killing to protect Alexandria." He said as a more serious look came on his face. Alex tried not to think about what she did yesterday. She didn't even know herself how many people she had killed trying to keep the community safe. She could only account for the people that she had killed before she came, even though she tried to bury those memories deep within the confines of her mind. Alex knew the mind was a tricky thing and by purposefully repressing those memories all that time ago, she jeopardized everything that she had here in the present, even Daryl.

"I had to try and help." She muttered as she bent backwards, hoping to stretch out her sore muscles.

Morgan pulled out a small package of aspirin and handed it over, hoping to relieve her of her pain as well as build some type of trust with the woman.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened out there, when I found you and Daryl." He looked at her cautiously, hoping not to trigger her or make her angry by bringing up the attack. Instead, she kept her emotions hidden as she swallowed the pills dry.

"Even though you were in shock, after what they did to you, after what you know what they were going to do to you, you still didn't kill them." He pressed. Alex wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"What about it, Morgan?" She asked. Morgan sensed a twinge of embarrassment or annoyance in her voice but not anger.

"You are a therapist, you help people. You believe people can change like I do?" Morgan asked. Alex thought the question over in her head. Of course she believed people can change. After what she did, she knew she could never hurt someone undeserving and she knew Daryl wouldn't either.

"Yes, I do." She answered. She liked Morgan, especially after saving her and Daryl. Morgan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Then will you help me? You won't like it, but I believe this can help you and someone else. But this stays between us. Will you?" He asked her. Alex couldn't help but to notice his tone had a pleading sound to it. She felt that she owed him after that day. He didn't have to follow them to make sure they were okay, and he didn't have to save them, but he did.

"What do you need?" Alex questioned. Morgan simply stood up and walked away. She watched him, completely confused as to what he wanted. He turned and looked at her slightly, just enough to catch her attention before she realized she was to follow him without anyone else taking notice. She stretched out once more as she stood and began to follow him.

Alex made sure to stay several paces back and was luckily avoiding anyone's attention. She waited a bit as he turned a corner, and then proceeded to follow. She passed Rick's house and noticed Carol in the kitchen window. It appeared that she didn't notice either and she pressed on, growing more and more curious as to where Morgan was leading her. Denise passed Alex on her way back to the clinic. She was the first person that caught eyes with her. Alex saw the pale complexion on the woman's face and the fear seemed to radiate off of her. Whatever it was that Denise was afraid of, was what Alex was certain she was walking into.

Morgan made his way down some steps of one of the empty buildings in Alexandria, where they normally kept the new people for a few days to watch them, see what kind of people they were. Morgan was standing at the door at the bottom of the stairs and Alex noticed he was unlocking a padlock. He turned to her, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

"I said I know you won't like this, but you said that you believe that people can change. I need your help with this. I know I can trust you, Alex." Morgan turned back to the door, pausing before he opened it. Alex stood at the door, uncertainty creeping into the pit of her stomach. Something told her to turn around and walk away, but instead she found herself stepping forward and letting Morgan close the door behind them. He led her to the center room of the building, illuminated by a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. At first Alex thought she was seeing things. When the realization hit her at who was sitting on the mattress tied up, her breathing seemed to stop. Fear and anger washed over her and she was frozen in place, unable to confront Morgan, unable to run.

"Monarch…." The man whispered. "I knew I'd find you." The man threw his head back and cackled wildly as the blood drained from Alex's face.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delayed update! I've been very busy getting caught up with some work stuff but I am back! This story will be updated more frequently and on a regular basis. Pinky promise! As always please review and follow/ favorite if you have not already. ~A**

Chapter 16

Alex stared at the man with wide eyes. It was him, the same man that jumped her and Daryl by the creek. He stared at her without blinking, letting his eyes roam over her body unashamedly. It felt like she had stood frozen in the same spot for a lifetime before she finally found her footing and turned desperately to Morgan.

"No, no, no, no. Please." Alex begged as she gripped Morgan's arms. He pulled Alex aside, out of ear shot of the man.

"It will be ok, Alex. Denise already came in, cleaned his wound, and gave him medicine. You are a therapist? You said you believe that people can change. See if you can talk to him." Morgan felt a twinge of regret by bringing Alex here and getting her involved. The fear on the woman's face matched the same fear that he saw the day she was attacked. Yet, he still couldn't give up on this man without at least trying. Alex tried to push her fear out of the way and move past Morgan.

"I'm going to get Rick." Alex said frantically as she ran towards the door. She remembered seeing him with Tobin, reinforcing the walls as she followed Morgan here. Instead, Morgan ran ahead of her, keeping her from leaving.

"I can't let you leave, Alex. Please." He pleaded with her. Alex suddenly felt trapped, and even betrayed by him. Even though she barely knew Morgan, she mistakenly thought she could trust him. Alex looked up at him and he jumped a bit at the anger that was in her eyes.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" She screamed, hoping either he would comply or at least someone would hear her. Alex's fear was turning into rage when he ignored her demand, instead leaning against the door. She looked down and saw the keys dangling on his wrist. She had to think before she made any moves. Alex closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Morgan," she said whispered. "I'm scared." She kept her eyes down and slumped her shoulders in an attempt to make herself appear smaller.

Morgan's heart tugged when he looked at Alex. She was still so young and had endured so much. They all have. He propped his stick against the wall and walked towards her, extending his arms to embrace her before the small woman punched him hard enough in the face to knock him backwards.

Alex grabbed the keys off of Morgan's wrist as he flung backwards and managed to unlock the door, flinging it open. She saw Carol walking hastily in her direction and it was clear that the woman had heard the commotion. Alex tossed the keys outside the door as she felt Morgan pull her back inside and close the door shut.

"Alex! Please!" Morgan yelled. He looked down at Alex's hands and saw she didn't have the keys with her anymore. She waited for Carol to appear, opening the padlock with the keys but she never came.

"Please." Morgan muttered once again, quietly. They stared at each other for a few moments, at an impasse. Alex's heart was pounding out of her chest, as she heard the man in the next room shuffle around on his cot. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of everything. She pushed away her newly regained memories, her rage, and even thoughts of Daryl as she forced herself to stand straighter. Alex cleared her throat, preparing to talk more calmly to Morgan. She was interrupted by a thunderous crash coming from outside, followed by gunshots and screaming. Morgan turned quickly and opened the door, peering outside to see what had happened.

The walls of Alexandria had been breached and the dead were now flooding inside. He looked down and saw where Alex had thrown the keys and he hastily retrieved them from the ground. Morgan ran back inside and grabbed his stick. Before leaving, he turned to Alex.

"Stay here. He won't hurt you. He's tied up and still injured. You'll be safe here." The door slammed behind him and Alex felt her breath hitch in her throat as the sound of the padlock clinking against the door signaled to her that there was no way out.

Alex backed herself against the wall, her hand tightly covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. Tears began to stream down her face as the situation she was now in began to settle. Alexandria had fallen, everyone she knew was probably dead or about to be, and she would never see Daryl again. A whimper escaped her clasped hands and she froze once again when the man began speaking.

"Alex, would you care to come keep me company? We have so much to discuss."

* * *

Daryl had turned the tanker around for the third time now, trying to avoid remnants of the herd that we blocking the roads to Alexandria. Abraham and Sasha would exchange worried glances with each other, not sure of what to say. There wasn't much daylight left in the day and soon, night would fall, making it even more complicated to get home.

"Fuck!" Daryl exclaimed as they ran into another large group of walkers. He slammed on the brakes abruptly while Sasha and Abraham braced themselves against the seats. Daryl leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, anger and desperation flooding over him. He felt guilty for leaving Alex in the first place to lead the walkers out of the quarry, and even more so for wasting more time being captured. The odds were stacked against him as he thought of the herd reaching Alexandria along with those psychopaths. He let out a roar as he began to beat his fists against the console.

He stopped when he felt a soft hand reach out and rest on his arm. He peered up and saw Sasha giving him the most comforting look that she could, given their circumstances.

"We will make it back Daryl." She said sternly. "We will make it back because we have to." She kept her hands on Daryl's arm until Daryl's hand came up to cover hers.

 _Now get yer lazy ass in gear Darylena! This is war!_ Merle's voice echoed in Daryl's mind.

"Cause we have to." Daryl repeated back to Sasha. He threw the tanker in reverse and stepped on the gas, crushing a couple walkers in the process. Come hell or high water, or walkers, Daryl was going to get back home to her. He let his hand trail down to his pocket to feel the ring once more, a tangible reminder to keep him focused before he pushed the tanker into drive.

"Hit it!" Abraham hollered as Daryl sped down the road in search of another way back home.

* * *

Alex collected herself before walking back into the other room to face the man. She pushed the tears from her face and straightened her tshirt, freeing it from wrinkles. She was determined to face this man with no sign of fear. She took a deep breath and calmly walked inside.

He was sitting upright, leaning against the wall for support. Alex noted the restraints on the man's wrists, yet only felt somewhat comforted by it. She walked to the wall opposite of him and slid down to sit. She avoided looking at him as much as he could even though she could feel his stare bearing into her.

"Fate has a funny way of showing itself you know." The man began talking. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you before. I'm Owen."

"I don't give a shit." Alex said coldly without looking directly at him. Owen smiled at her feistiness.

"I admire your spirit. You speak your mind." He replied. He jerked toward Alex suddenly, causing her to jump and stare directly at him. She saw nothing but evil in his eyes, a darkness she had never seen before.

"I'm glad I have your attention. Now, we came here to take whatever you people had. Some food, some medicine…" He trailed off, focusing more on Alex's face. She tried to look away from him but decided to stare back at him, not showing any sign of hesitation.

"I also came back for you." Owen stated as his grin disappeared and was replaced with a more serious look. Alex felt the terror in her chest rise. She heard some type of scuffle above them and they both looked up, startled. The sound of keys clanked against the door and Alex jumped up to stand, hoping someone was coming to her rescue.

Carol barged in, her knife drawn and directed at Alex.

"Were you apart of this?" Carol demanded as Alex put her hands up in defense. She shook her head before Morgan emerged through the door.

"No. I asked her to help me but she didn't know who was in here." Morgan kept his staff to the front of him as Carol turned her knife to Morgan. Alex watched the standoff between the two.

"I will kill you, to kill him." Carol said with a stern yet shaky voice. Alex's eyes darted to Owen. The man just sat as calm as ever, as if he had nothing to worry about. The two argued back and forth, weapons drawn on each other. Morgan moved quickly to knock the knife out of Carol's hand and Carol was quickly able to disarm him in return. They struggled against each other, fighting to get to a weapon. In the frenzy, Alex glanced at Owen again, he was looking at her, almost in a way to make sure she was unharmed. She was puzzled by this and her attention was quickly drawn back to Carol who now lay unconscious on the floor.

"Morgan, we need to…'' Alex's sentence was cut short as Owen stood with Morgan's staff, swinging it effectively to hit Morgan, knocking him out on the floor as well. He collected Carol's knife and turned to Alex, letting out a sigh as he saw her standing against the wall, unharmed and alert. He quickly cut through the roped bound at his wrists and pushed the hair out of his face.

"Please." Alex whispered as he looked back up at her, meeting her eyes. A grin spread across his face when he realized they were alone, and that he had the upper hand. He jumped up and moved to Alex, holding the knife to her throat as he stood behind her. A door on the other side of the room opened, and there stood Eugene, Tara, and Rosita. They were stunned as they looked around the room. Carol and Morgan both laid in unconscious heaps and Alex was being held hostage by one of the intruders they thought were all eliminated.

"Your guns, slide them over." Owen commanded. Alex watched helplessly as they slid over a gun which he quickly picked up and aimed at her head. He wrapped one arm tightly around Alex's shoulders and they slowly backed out of the room and out of the door. They watched in horror as he led Alex straight into the streets of a walker infested Alexandria.

* * *

"How much further?" Daryl asked as Abraham lit him a cigarette. The red head passed it to his friend, hoping that it would help chill him out a bit. Abraham and Sasha traced their fingers over a map, looking for any alternative routes that they could take.

"We can cut up the old highway here then shoot back down this way. Be a bumpy ride, but we should be able to get there in less than half an hour." Sasha suggested. She traced her finger along the map, showing the last possible route they could take to get back home. Daryl rubbed his brow in frustration as he looked at the map. Even if they had a straight shot to Alexandria, it would already be dark when they got there and even worse, possibly too late. Daryl took a long draw of his cigarette as he turned around once again to head for the highway.

They drove about a mile down the road in silence. Abraham and Sasha kept exchanging knowing glances at each other. Knowing that there would either be a fight waiting on them when they got back or a fight that was already lost. They had hoped to keep Daryl optimistic about making it back but he quickly caught on to the vibes being exchanged between the two.

"Just fuckin' say it." Daryl exclaimed. "Ya'll don't think there is anything left back there, huh?"

The pair looked at Daryl, unsure of what to say. Abraham was getting ready to speak before Sasha furrowed her brow at him to be quiet. Sasha decided to try to do the talking.

"I just think we need to prepare ourselves for whatever we come back to." She said as gently as she could. Daryl looked at the two, his hope quickly withering. He slowed the tanker to a stop and hopped out. Abraham and Sasha quickly followed him. Daryl was pacing furiously back and forth, his anger swelling up inside.

"What was all that then? ' We will make it home?' Something to pacify me?" He roared. Alex's face kept popping into his head. Daryl thought of the way her hair waves when she gets out of the shower and the way she somehow always smelled of the unique combination of soap and vanilla. The feeling of electrical bolts flooding his nervous system whenever they kissed. He punched the side of the tanker over and over until his knuckles bled. He fought back tears from the heartbreak and pain of never seeing her face again.

They watched helplessly as their friend had a meltdown on the side of the road. He had been through hell in the past twenty four hours and it just kept getting shittier. Abraham approached Daryl cautiously, not wanting to receive the same treatment the tanker got from Daryl's fury. Daryl leaned his forehead against the vehicle, pulling the ring from his pocket to stare at once more. A firm hand came down on his shoulder and he turned around slowly, meeting Abraham eye to eye. Abraham's eyes widened when he saw the ring Daryl held between two fingers and he straightened his posture.

"Get back behind the wheel now." The red head ordered. Daryl looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"You are on a mission soldier." Abraham said as he nodded his head toward the ring. Daryl pocketed the ring and got back into the tanker with his two friends. Daryl forced himself to cool off after his outburst, needing to focus on why he needed to get home. He stared at the flawless gem before returning it to his pocket.

* * *

Owen led Alex through the herd of walkers, being careful not to be detected. There were many times Alex had thought to push him into a nearby group of them, hoping he would be consumed alive. It seemed as if once that thought came into her mind, it was immediately snuffed out by him. He pushed the gun deeper into her back each time a new idea came into her head.

She looked for any sign that there were other survivors but saw none. Some homes were ripped apart by the herd as they freely moved in and out of the buildings and others had the curtains pulled tight, no sign of walkers penetrating.

 _Hopefully they got inside in time._ She thought to herself. An array of emotions were flooding over Alex as they maneuvered their way through the town but she hid them away, focusing only on surviving. She looked back at Owen who began to look less optimistic about his grand getaway and noticed they were nearing her apartment.

 _Maybe if we can get in there, safe. I can get that gun away from him and end this._

She let him pull them aside in an alleyway to get away from the herd once again.

"My apartment is right over there." She pointed. "It looks like we will be safe there until they clear out." She held her breath, hoping he would take her up on her offer. He looked puzzled and elated at the same time that she seemed to be cooperating with him and he nodded to her to lead the way.

They found their way to the back door of her apartment and quickly entered, closing it quickly. Surprisingly, none of the dead had made their way inside. They both paused to catch their breath. She flinched as he continued to move past her and sat himself down at her kitchen table.

"This is nice. Before, I'm sure neither one of us could have afforded such accommodations." Owen said as he turned his head, admiring the apartment. He winced as he pulled another chair up to prop his feet up, making himself at home. "Of course, we're only here until we see a break in the herd. Then we'll be heading home."

Alex tried to keep herself focused on finding a way to kill him. She would have to be stealthy since he seemed to catch on to any plans she had before she had a chance to execute them. For now, she could keep him talking, try to find out as much as she could in the event that he did take her from Alexandria.

"Where is home?" She asked quietly as she moved closer to the table. He didn't seem to mind her moving closer. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Wherever we end up, whatever we say is home." He responded. She quickly realized he wasn't going to give her any specific information. Not even a small tid bit so that somehow she could leave a clue so that someone could try to find her. She cringed each time he said 'we', as if they were in this together. Whatever the reason for the man's fixation he had on her, chilled her to her core.

Alex tried to slip away to the kitchen, in hopes she could retrieve a knife before Owen quickly raised the gun to her.

"Upstairs." He said as he pointed the gun in the direction of the stairs. Alex was out of options and felt hopeless as she descended the stairs. He led her into the bedroom and closed the door. She felt sick to her stomach as she realized there was no stopping whatever was going to happen to her. She walked over to her window and peered out into the streets. A sense of dread and desperation washed over her.

 _There's just too many._

Owen came up behind her, breathing heavily onto her neck.

"These are beautiful paintings, too bad they have no place in this world." He remarked as he shifted the canvases around. Alex kept her eyes looking outside. She jumped as a shit rung out on the streets. There were a couple figures running through the dark and a lump in her throat when she saw Rick carrying a motionless Carl, Michonne clearing the path to the infirmary. Alex's hand flew to her mouth as she watched in horror. Carl was hurt, or even worse, dead. The walkers seemed to move away from the apartment and in the direction of the loud commotion, towards her friends.

The man paid no mind to the sound, instead moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She felt his eyes on her and refused to turn, still glued on the figures that disappeared around the corner on their way to the infirmary.

"I like this bed." He beamed as he laid back, relaxing onto the plush matress. "This is where you sleep, you dream, where you fuck." The man sat up abruptly and stood, moving closer to Alex.

Alex fought to ignore the man, but she knew what was bound to happen. The man had become feral, a twisted evil and only cared about what he could get from anyone or anything. She looked out beyond the walls, praying for someone, anyone to show up.

She felt the man's breath on her neck again, followed by the pressure of the gun in her back.

"Undress and lay down." He ordered. She turned and made her way to the bed as he pulled the curtains partially shut. He moved to flick a bedside lamp on and returned to lounge on the bed. Alex stood in front of the man as he kept the gun trained on her. She closed her eyes as she lifted her shirt up and over her body and let it fall to the floor. She quickly crossed her arms over her breast, desperate to hold onto any shred of modesty.

"Keep going." He muttered. He continued to keep the gun carefully aimed at her as he moved his other hand to his crotch. Alex kept her eyes squeezed shut as she pulled her pants and underwear off. She stood naked in front of the man, waiting for whatever he was going to do to be done and over with quickly. She remembered when they were by the creek, Daryl screaming for her to keep her eyes on him. Except he wasn't here now. He wasn't coming.

Alex began to whimper as the man roughly pulled her down onto the bed. He forced her legs apart and settled himself between her. Alex forced her head up, effectively butting his head in a last ditch effort to stun him long enough to get away. He quickly grabbed her hair in his head and yanked her head back sharply, causing a shriek of pain to escape her lips.

"Open your eyes." He ordered. She opened her eyes and stared at the man through hot tears. She had successfully busted his nose, causing it to bleed profusely but somehow, it didn't seem to faze him. His eyes were hollow, black, with no sense of humanity left. Morgan was wrong, there was no hope for this man.

"This will hurt. You will not enjoy this after that." He wiped the blood from his face and stared at her angrily. "Remember, if you scream, you'll bring the dead ones right back over here, they'll break down the doors, make their way up here, and rip us both to shreds. " He said coldly. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them quickly down his hips before settling back on top of her. Alex let her arms rest above her head, ready to surrender, to give up and accept her fate. She thought back to Daryl, how much love she had for him and the realization of never seeing him again felt like a knife in her heart. He was dead, and soon, she knew that she would be too. She jerked from the stench of the man on top of her and her hand shifted underneath a pillow. Instead of the soft sheets, she felt something steely and cold. Daryl had forgotten his knife.

 _You're saving me after all._ Alex thought.

She had to wait for the perfect moment since the gun was still pressed to her temple. Alex squirmed as she felt his bare length pressed up against her thigh. He began to line himself up with her entrance before turning quickly to a sound behind him at the bedroom door. Alex quickly shot up in the bed, burying the knife deep into his skull. She was overcome by rage as she rolled on top of the man's body, repeatedly stabbing and slashing at him blindly. Her arms began to ache from her efforts and she seized, sobering up to the reality that the nightmare was over.

A warm hand laid down on Alex's shoulder and she spun around quickly, ready to eliminate the next threat. Instead of an attacker or a walker, Carol was standing there having observed most of what had occurred. Carol's expression didn't hide the pain and horror of what she had seen as she quickly moved in, helping Alex off of the bed and away from the distorted corpse.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked as she ran over to Alex's closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a tshirt and quickly brought them over to Alex. Carol wasn't sure how to act around the woman standing in front of her. She felt sadness as she looked at her. Alex was shaking, covered in blood, and naked from the attack. It was no secret that she didn't like Alex, but she felt bad for her. Carol even saw a bit of herself in Alex, which she wasn't sure if that was something that she admired or not.

"Yeah." She said shakily as she pulled the clothes on hastily, embarrassed and ashamed that someone had witnessed what had just happened.

"Did he hurt you?" Carol asked. She was quickly interrupted by Alex.

"No." She said sternly with a noticeable shake in her voice. She moved towards her closet and produced a pair of boots and quickly shoved her feet into them. Alex saw her arms were covered in the man's blood and she dashed to the bathroom to wash them, horrified. The water was scalding hot as it gushed out of the sink but Alex didn't seem to notice, or even care. She shut the water off and sat in the bathroom floor, unable to bring herself to go back into the bedroom. Alex buried her face into her knees, closing her eyes to rest for just a moment.

 _You have to be stronger than this, Alex. You're still alive._

She was aware that Carol was still in the bedroom, watching out of the large window. She heard quick footsteps approaching the bathroom and lifted her head to see Carol standing in the doorway.

"Alex, get up, come look." Carol pulled Alex to her feet and led her to the window. Alex almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Amidst the vast herd of walkers she could see people were fighting back. Walkers were dropping left and right, little by little being cleared from Alexandria. She turned to face Carol and the two women exchanged a knowing look.

"We need to fight." Alex said as she stepped towards the bed to retrieve Daryl's knife. She willed herself not to look at the mangled body of the man still laying there as she snatched the blade up quickly. They raced down the stairs and out of the front door.

* * *

Daryl managed to get the tanker pulled inside the walls of Alexandria and tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the swarms of walkers taking over Alexandria. The three of them sat and stared at the town, unsure of what to do. There were so many walkers, it would be almost impossible to take all of them out and retake the community. Sasha leaned forward in her seat, trying to get a closer look at something and gasped. She shook Daryl's arm to get his attention.

"Look." She said as she pointed in the distance. He wiped the tears from his eyes and squinted, trying to see what she was pointing towards. The town was fighting back.

"Come on! That's our people out there!" Daryl yelled as he plowed the truck over several walkers and towards the pond.

Once they reached the bank, they all jumped out. Abraham and Sasha moved over, Abraham taking the wheel to turn the truck around. Daryl ran to the back of the tanker, unscrewing a valve that would dump the fuel straight into the pond.

 _This has to work_. He thought to himself. _It has to._

Daryl retrieved the RPG from the cab of the truck and climbed on top of it. He hoisted the large weapon on his shoulder, and holding his breath, he pulled the trigger and sent a grenade flying into the pond. The explosion was massive and he could feel the heat from the flames on his face.

Daryl stood in awe as the herds of walkers began to turn and walk towards the fiery pond. It barely resembled the peaceful place he and Alex once laid in the grass together. With everything that had happened in such a short amount of time, that moment seemed like years ago. He forced himself to look out beyond the flames and decaying corpses to locate the survivors fighting to take back their home. Daryl's eyes darted from one person to the next. Rick, Aaron, Heath, Carol, even Olivia were amongst the many others swinging their weapons. He dropped the large weapon and let it land on top of the tanker, unable to control his tears as he began to fear the worst.

 _She can't be fucking dead. She's stronger than this shit. I loved her._ Daryl thought as he wiped his tears away.

 _Quit bein' a crybaby and look again, baby brother._ Merle's voice commanded in his head. Daryl looked again, squinting past the rising flames.

There she was. Alex was fighting alongside with everyone else, his family. Daryl let a breath out that he didn't realize he was holding. He watched as she repeatedly lunged a large kitchen knife into the heads of walkers leading to the pond. She looked like hell, yet she was beautiful. He kept his eyes fixated on her as she moved in unison with the group. He felt helpless on top of the truck, unable to make it to the other side of the pond to her until more walkers were cleared.

For the moment, watching over her from afar, knowing that she was alive, was good enough for him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone, it's almost the weekend! WOOHOO! I hope everyone enjoys and please leave a review! It is greatly appreciated. ~A**

Chapter 17

The sun was rising over Alexandria and most of the walkers were either drawn into the fiery pond or taken down by one of the survivors fighting to take back their home. The air smelled strongly of decay and fire with faint traces of gasoline. Alex looked around at everyone that she had fought beside, exhaustion painted across their faces, just like her own. She caught eyes with Rick, who gave her an approving nod as he ran back towards the clinic to Carl's side. Alex walked over to the gazebo next to the now murky pond and collapsed onto the bench. She still clutched the large kitchen knife in her hand, which was surprisingly steady. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, letting the warm sun warm up her cool skin. She was more exhausted than she had ever been in her entire life and she forced herself to push everything out of her mind.

The warmth from the sun was suddenly interrupted by someone standing in front of Alex. She opened her eyes to see Morgan in front of her with a pleading look much like he had the day before. Before she could speak, he knelt down in front of her.

"Alex, I cannot apologize more about what happened. I had no idea that he would.." Morgan stopped speaking when he saw the anger rising in Alex's eyes. Carol had already tore him up and down about what had happened the night before, even though she was still unsure of what exactly the Wolf had or hadn't done to Alex.

"Stay away from me." Alex warned through gritted teeth. Her grip tightened more on the knife she held and Morgan stood cautiously and backed away from her. Morgan was aware that under normal circumstances he could easily overpower Alex if she attacked him, but with the rage in which she looked at him, he wasn't all too certain. She stared at him until he was out of her sight before she resumed her rest in the peaceful gazebo.

Before she could shut it down, she remembered she was in the same place that she was supposed to meet Daryl just a couple nights before and she was reduced to tears. Alex loved Daryl, even though they had known each other for such a short amount of time, he saw her, he understood her. She leaned forward on the bench, lowering her head so no one would see her crying, wishing to be left alone in her misery.

One again, the rays of sun were interrupted by someone who had come to stand in front of her. She ignored the intruder, being far too exhausted to lash out at Morgan again.

 _Please just go away, Morgan. I just want to be alone._ She thought. Hoping that somehow he would hear her thoughts and respect her wishes. The shadow never moved, instead holding its ground, unwavering.

"Hey troublemaker." Daryl's voice cracked as he stood in front of Alex. His heart was breaking as he looked at her. She sat hunched over, her long dark hair creating a canopy of seclusion around her face.

She froze when she heard his voice, almost certain that she was hallucinating. She looked up, and it was him. She dropped the knife as she leapt from the bench, crashing into Daryl's chest with enough force to make him stumble backwards. He regained his footing and wrapped his arms tightly around her, time standing still as they embraced.

"Daryl.." She managed to choke out through her tears. "I'm here." He whispered to her, trying to calm her shaking body. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, unable to pry themselves apart from each other. "I ain't goin nowhere." Daryl said as he pulled Alex back to look at her face.

Her eyes were rimmed with red from lack of sleep and crying. Daryl looked closer and saw something more, something he couldn't put his finger on. He looked around, Alexandria a total mess due the events of the past forty eight hours. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" He asked with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood. Alex lowered her head, not wanting him to see her pain and shame. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head back up, knowing there was something worse that had happened other than the obvious walker herd.

"What happened?" Daryl asked with a more serious, yet calming tone. She shook her head slightly, not even sure where to start, or even if she could. "What?" He persisted, willing himself not to become noticeably impatient.

The clinic door opened and closed, Rick emerging and walking back out into the streets of Alexandria. Daryl and Alex both immediately looked in his direction as he walked towards them. He looked just as exhausted and worn down as Alex.

"I don't mean to interrupt. We gotta lot of work to do. I'm holding a meeting by the front gate, head on over there." Rick looked over at Alex and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, for fighting out there." He told her as he let her go. Alex managed to force a smile and nod as he walked hastily toward the gate. Alex began to follow him before Daryl gently pulled her back to him.

"Hold up." He said desperately. "You good?" He asked her as he searched her face for answers.

"I have to be." She said. Daryl felt uneasy at her answer but it was better than a flat out no, so he took it. He drew in close to her, placing his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her softly. He felt her tense body relax and engulfed her in his arms, wrapping them tightly around her.

"We better get over there." He said as he led them both to the front gates of Alexandria.

* * *

"I wanna start by saying that I know we lost some people. Our home is a mess and we're all exhausted, both mentally and physically." Rick announced as he addressed the remaining residents of Alexandria. "We all fought bravely, but our job isn't done yet. There is still a lot of work to do."

Daryl lifted his arm and pulled it around Alex. She leaned into him, too exhausted to hold herself up on her feet by herself. He could feel the exhaustion in her body as she pressed into him and he strengthened his grip on her around her waist, hoping to give her some type of relief.

"We need to split up into groups, search every house, backyard, and crawl space for any more walkers. Check the perimeters, make sure this place is secure before we go back to our houses and take a break." Rick split everyone into groups and assigned them to sections of the community to cover.

"Daryl, you take Alex and Carol. You three can handle the apartment buildings, armory and pantry and the wall on that end." Carol jerked her head towards Daryl and got his attention by discreetly motioning towards Alex and shaking her head no. Daryl was confused but figured she saw how exhausted she was and would be better off sitting this out. Rick began walking quickly away towards the clinic and Daryl let go of Alex to catch up to Rick.

"Hey umm, Alex can hardly stand on her own feet, she's exhausted. She needs to rest." Daryl pleaded quietly to Rick. Rick glanced at Alex and back at Daryl.

"Alright. Our house is clear so have her go lay down in your room until we clear her apartment." Daryl nodded thankfully and walked back to join Alex and Carol.

Alex was thankful that she was sent to Rick's house to rest. She dredged up the stairs to the front porch and walked through the front door, plopping herself on the couch in the living room. The house was silent and Alex couldn't make up her mind if that made her feel comfortable or not. Daryl told her to go straight to his room and get into bed, but the mere thought of tackling the stairs caused her whole body to ache. Instead she laid down onto the plush couch and closed her eyes, focusing only on the comfort that Daryl was alive and had returned to her.

 _He's home. He's alive. Don't think about what happened. He didn't rape you. You killed him. It's over. He can't hurt you. Daryl is here now. Stop thinking._

Instead of drifting into a restful sleep, she curled up on the couch, allowing her shame and pain to flow from her eyes and turn into wet puddles onto the fabric of a throw pillow.

* * *

"Why didn't you want Alex to come with us?" Daryl questioned Carol as they hastily walked to the other side of Alexandria. Carol quickened her pace, ignoring Daryl's persistent questioning. She couldn't let Alex go back into her apartment after what happened. The body was still there, the mess. Despite her feelings towards the woman, she couldn't allow that to happen.

Daryl was growing frustrated with her silence.

"Hey!" He boomed as he cut in front of Carol, causing them to both come at a standstill in the street.

"Daryl." She said sternly as she looked at him seriously. "She can't go back into that apartment."

He looked at her even more confused, questioning why Alex couldn't go back into her own home.

"Ya gonna tell me what the hell is goin' on then!?" He demanded. Carol didn't want to see her friend in pain and she knew taking him there was going to cause enough of that. She looked at him through teary eyes.

"I'll show you." She responded softly as she marched towards Alex's apartment.

* * *

Alex sat up on the couch and wiped the tears from her face. She was sick of crying and feeling miserable for herself. She began to feel her chest tighten and her heartbeat escalating. The walls of the living room seemed to close in on her, taking away much needed oxygen she needed to fill her lungs.

 _You gotta get out of here._ She thought as she quickly walked outside onto the front porch. Alexandria was such a mess, it would take days to clean up and repair everything. The pressure seemed to be crushing her and she bent down, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. When she rose, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

 _I can't become a fucking basket case._ She reminded herself as she walked quickly to the clinic. She opened the door to infirmary cautiously, not sure of who may be inside. A couple beds were occupied, one of which Carl was laying in, his eye closed, the other bandaged, and an iv pumping fluids into his arm. Denise hovered over him, checking his vitals and adjusting the bandage over his right eye. Alex quietly walked over to stand next to the bed. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked as she pushed some of Carl's shaggy hair back carefully from his forehead. "What happened to him?"

The exhaustion was obvious on Denise's face. "He got shot, lost his eye. He's stable." Alex pushed away her tears as she bent over to kiss the young boy on the cheek. She remembered looking out of her bedroom window, hearing a gunshot ring out the night before.

"Do you need something? Need to be checked for bites or scratches?" Denise asked as she took off her eye glasses to clean. Alex knew what she was there for, but wasn't sure how to ask Denise for it without being probed with twenty questions. She had suffered enough humiliation to last a lifetime.

"I just need something to calm me down." She asked quietly. Denise picked up a certain tone of sadness and desperation in Alex's voice that others may not have noticed. "Are you okay, Alex?" Denise narrowed her eyes at Alex, trying to sniff out the problem. Alex nodded her head quickly, avoiding as much conversation as she could.

"We have alprazolam, valium… Something like that?" Denise walked over to the medicine cabinet that held the narcotics, sorting through the many prescription bottles. "No." Alex said as she walked over to a drawer against the wall. She opened it and it looked just as it did the night Alex and Daryl broke in. She pushed the books out of the way and retrieved the small bag. She held it up and Denise looked at it questioningly. "What is that?" Denise asked as she took the bag. She opened it and closed it quickly.

"I need those." Alex stated in a somber tone. "No one has to know, I swear Denise. Let me just take them and go." Denise crossed her arms, still holding the bag.

"Why?" Denise asked seriously. "If you can tell me the reason you _need_ them, I might."

Alex's shoulders tensed and she shook her head slowly. "I can't. I just do. Please. I don't want the pills." Denise thought for a moment before tossing the bag to Alex.

"Thank you." Alex said as she walked quickly to the door. She shoved the bag into her waistband, making sure no one sees her leaving the clinic with anything.

"You didn't come here!" Denise yelled to Alex as she closed the door.

Alex made her way back to the house that Daryl shared with Rick and walked around to the back porch. Everyone was still out and about Alexandria checking everything out and she was certain she could buy some time before Daryl made his way back. She fished a lighter out of her pocket and lit the end of the sweet smelling stick, breathing in deeply and inhaling the smoke. She held it in her lungs and exhaled, almost immediately feeling the effects. With each inhale, she felt a bit lighter and she smoked until the entire joint was gone. She leaned against the post of the stairs and closed her eyes, letting the soft breeze tousle her dark hair around her face. Everything that had tormented her the past couple of days seemed incredibly insignificant now and she relished in it.

* * *

They creaked open the front door to the apartment and walked inside. The apartment was dark and quiet. Daryl banged on the door frame with the intentions of luring any walkers out that may have come inside. Only silence permeated from the dark exterior.

"It's clear." Carol said as she lead their way inside. They made their way through the living room and dining area, and Daryl couldn't help but notice that the chairs at the kitchen table had been shifted out as if people had been sitting there. Some dirty footprints lead their way from the back door, circling the table and even tracked onto the carpet leading upstairs.

"Hey, one of them dead fuckers must've made their way in here." Daryl said quietly. Carol turned to face him as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "No, they didn't."

Daryl looked at her, not sure how she was so certain. "Daryl, just come upstairs. I'll explain everything."

He looked at the dirty floor and back at Carol. He felt his heart sink as they ascended the staircase. Carol stopped in front of Alex's closed bedroom door with her hand on the door knob. "Daryl, when I open this door, you have to keep your head level and stay calm." She said sternly. Daryl was becoming more tense as he stood at the top of the stairs. Something bad had happened, bad enough that even Carol was trying to keep him in check. Daryl forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat before he nodded to Carol, giving her the go ahead to open the door.

She turned the knob and let the door swing open. The odor of blood and blooming decay poured out of the room and out into the hallway almost immediately. The two stepped inside and confusion and horror washed over Daryl. A dead body lay strewn across Alex's bed. The sheets were soaked through to the mattress with blood. The wall above the headboard was streaked with crimson splatters that creeped their way towards the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Daryl asked under his breath. He stepped over to the side of the bed, trying to piece together what had happened. The blankets that were strewn over the bed were dingy and rust colored, a far cry from their pristine whiteness from his memory of them just a couple of days ago. The body on the bed had been slashed with a knife so savagely that it was difficult to make out how many wounds there were. Stab wounds overlapped each other across his face and torso.

Daryl's eyes shot to the lower half of the man's body and saw that he was exposed with his pants gathered around his knees. He looked at Carol and back to the lifeless corpse on the bed. Daryl stared at the man, hoping to piece together what had happened. Was it someone from here? A walker? Who was he? He leaned closer to look at the man's face, hoping to be able to identify him. He felt the air escape his lungs when the crude W came into his view. He stumbled back from the bed, anger and worry drenching him.

He found the stool by the window and sat down, knocking over Alex's easel in the process. He was visibly shaking from rage and forced himself to plant his hands on his knees. Daryl stared at the floor, trying to ground himself.

"What happened?" He asked, choking back tears. "How did he get here?"

Carol's heart was pained as she looked at her broken friend. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, not sure where to start.

"His group attacked us here. I'm sure you heard the loud horn out by the highway. We all fought, thought we had taken out of all of them. He was out into a holding cell, some sort of messed up experiment to change him to being good. Alex was brought in to help, and he took her." She kept her eyes on Daryl waiting to see how he would react before she continued, instead he sat on the stool silently.

"I waited there until I saw a break in the walker herd and I followed their tracks as best I could. I anticipated him to take her away and outside of the walls but the herd was just too thick. She must've convinced him here was safest so she maybe could find a way to kill him or get away." She jumped from the sound of Daryl's lighter igniting a cigarette. She watched him breathe in long and deep, holding the smoke in his lungs a little longer than he probably should before exhaling. He bent down to pick up pieces of Alex's clothes that were laying on the floor and held onto them, taking another deep drag of his cigarette before flipping some of the ash onto the floor.

"When I got here, I could hear voices and some shuffling coming from upstairs. When I opened the door, there he was. I don't know if he did or didn't. He had her at gunpoint, she was naked, and he was on top of her with his pants down. When I opened the door I had him in my sights. He must have heard because he jumped to turn around and before I knew it, she had a knife in his head. She lost it. She was on top of him with it, slashing at him. I couldn't do anything but wait until she finally stopped." Carol stopped speaking. She could feel the lump in her own throat rising as she thought of what Alex might have went through, probably did go through.

Daryl dropped the cigarette he was holding and crushed it underneath his boot. He was still for a moment, absorbing everything that Carol had just told him.

 _That piece of shit. I should have been here. I coulda stopped all of this. Fuck!_

Daryl's rage finally exploded inside of him as he stood up rapidly, the stool knocking over in the process. He began pacing back and forth in the bedroom, not sure of what to do. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of the sheets on the bed and yanked them back furiously, causing the man's body to roll onto the floor.

"Daryl stop!" Carol cried as she stood up. Her words fell on deaf ears as Daryl began kicking the body angrily.

"You fucking, rapist, piece of shit!" He yelled. He turned to Carol who was clearly startled and even a little afraid by his sudden outburst.

"Who kept that bastard alive?" He demanded.

"Daryl, he's dead now. Go to Alex and help her forget all of this. Both of you." She pleaded.

"I asked who the fuck put him in that damn cell instead of killing him. Who brought Alex to him?!" He roared. The look in his eyes was enough to convince Carol that he would find out one way or another, it might as well be her that told him.

"It was Morgan." She said softly. Daryl looked at her almost in disbelief. He knew that Morgan had seen what that same man had done to her out in the woods. If it had been anyone but Carol that told him this, he would have questioned it.

Daryl immediately stormed down the stairs and out the front door. He was fuming and determined to find Morgan. He stomped down the streets, his eyes narrowed and scanning from side to side until he finally saw the man walking away from his assigned group after they finished their section to search.

Morgan was taken back by the force of Daryl's fist crashing into his jaw. He pummeled to the ground, stunned and confused until he saw the anger all over Daryl's face. He looked down at the grass beneath him and waited for another strike, knowing he probably deserved it and many more.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say as he held his now swelling jaw. Morgan knew that it wasn't enough and it meant nothing. Whatever happened to Alex was on him.

Daryl reared his arm back, ready to swing again as Morgan pulled himself to his feet. Why he didn't throw the second punch, or even kill him made no sense to him. Instead he felt a hot rush of tears on his cheeks as he lowered his arm.

"Why did ya do it? Why didn't you kill him, you saw what he did to her out there." Daryl asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide his heartache.

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend for her to get hurt. I just… I just wanted to see if I could reach him." Morgan said in a calm tone. Daryl could hear the sadness and regret in Morgan's tone of voice and shook his head.

Daryl turned away from him and began walking home. It didn't matter, it was already done. Pushing the wetness from his cheeks, he remembered Alex was at the house. Alone.

On his walk back home he noticed everyone was finishing up their searches and retreating back to their homes to clean up there. Some had broken off into other groups and were hauling off the rotted corpses to be burnt outside of the walls. Abraham was barking orders to a few other men as they moved the tanker truck to help block off the fallen portion of the wall while some were already lifting large sheets of metal to build the wall back up. So many people were already fixing the problems that they could see around the community, but Daryl knew there was little he could do to fix Alex's.

Finally he arrived to the house and opened and closed the front door to the large house quietly, afraid that any small noise may wake her up. He walked up the stairs and into his room, only to find it empty. "Alex?!" He hollered as he searched the other rooms in the house. He made his way back down the stairs, trying not to panic. A familiar smell drifted into his nose and he remembered the last time he had smelled that same aroma. He followed it into the kitchen where it seemed to be the strongest and flung open the back door. Alex was propped up against the railing of the stairs. A lighter was sitting next to her and he was able to out the two and two together.

"Damn it, woman." He grunted as he stood on the steps. "You're supposed to be in bed." He plopped on the stairs next to her and pushed the hair back from her face. His heart leapt when her green eyes emerged and locked onto his.

 _Damn it, she's beautiful._

"I know." Alex said softly. "I just wanted to wind down." Daryl nodded understandingly as he picked up the lighter and shoved it into his front pocket. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think it's always going to be like this? Always fighting?" Daryl kissed the top of her head, unsure of how to answer her question. Underneath the softness of her voice, he could pick up the sadness and it pierced his heart.

"Come on." He stood up, pulling Alex up with him. "Not much more you and I can do today but shower ad get some sleep." Alex nodded and followed him into the house. He grabbed a few towels and pajamas and they both walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. Alex remembered the dried blood underneath her clothing and wasn't sure how to explain everything to Daryl. It was all so much that happened in a short amount of time and she didn't want to think about it ever again.

"You can go ahead first." Alex insisted as she closed the lid on the toilet and sat. She bent down to pull off her shoes and could feel his eyes burning into her. He was quiet for a moment too long. Long enough that if she didn't look back up at him it would be even more awkward than it already was. When she sat back up he was standing against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Nah, you go." He said quietly. Alex stood up and walked in front of the sink and looked in the mirror. She barely looked like herself. Her eyes were rimmed red with dark circles underneath. It was obvious she had been through hell and back and even more obvious that Daryl knew it. She looked at him through the reflection in the mirror, unable to turn and face him herself.

"Did you go to the apartment?" Alex asked. Daryl looked at the mirror and locked onto her eyes. He nodded to her that he had. Alex cleared her throat. "Did you see.."

"I saw him." Daryl interrupted her. He came up behind her and pulled her close to his chest. Alex sighed and forced herself to hold back more tears. With Daryl's arms wrapped around her she felt safe for the first time since he left.

"Come on, I gotta check ya for scratches." Daryl began to pull off Alex's shirt cautiously, not wanting to upset her. He ignored the bag of joints that fell to the floor, reminding himself to hide them away in his room. His eyes wandered over the fresh, dried blood streaked across her bare breasts and torso. Daryl ran his fingers over her body, searching for any sort of injury from a walker or from the man. He looked at Alex's face and saw her eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to look down at herself. Daryl quickly pulled his vest and shirt off.

"Will ya check me too?" He asked her, hoping to distract her. He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers over his chest and shoulders. Alex's touch was soothing, almost hypnotic and he had missed it desperately since he had left. His anger was still balled up inside of him and he could feel it rising up again.

"I shoulda stayed." He said with his voice raised more than he meant. Alex jumped back from him, crossing her arms over her breasts. He closed the gap between them just as quick as she had created it and grabbed her face in his hands.

"I woulda killed him. I swear Alex. I ain't leavin' ya again." Alex shook her head.

"Daryl…" Alex spoke, trying to get his attention. She could see that he was just as torn up as she was and the last thing that she wanted was a repeat of the days following what happened in the woods.

"Please. Stop." She pleaded. "Can we just shower?" Daryl swallowed a lump of anger in his throat and moved to turn the shower on. Daryl kept his eyes focused on the stream of water as Alex stepped in.

"Will you get in with me?" She asked. Daryl could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't want to be alone, that she needed him close to her. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped in behind her. Blood and dirt began to circle their feet as the water jets sprayed down onto their bodies. Daryl grabbed a nearby bar of soap and began scrubbing his body, taking turns scrubbing hers as well.

After they finished, Alex quickly jumped out of the shower and dried off with a towel. Daryl sorted through the clothes he grabbed and handed her another pair of his sleep pants and a tshirt.

 _She finally looks like herself again._ He thought as she pulled the clothes on. It was difficult for Daryl not to stare at her naked body in the shower and he found it just as hard not to while she was wearing his clothes. Daryl began to feel shame for lusting after her while she was so fragile and quickly pulled on his pants to hide himself. He grabbed the small bag and their dirty clothes and took them to his room, hiding the bag along with the ring in the back of his closet. He walked back into the bathroom and watched as Alex brushed her long hair out, the shiny waves bouncing back after each stroke from the brush.

Alex could barely manage to stand anymore, her legs were even weaker than they were before. She laid the brush down and held herself up by gripping the sink tightly. Daryl noticed and gathered her up in his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom and into his room. He laid her gently on the bed and pulled the blankets over her as he sat next to her, stroking her wet hair. He felt awful as he looked at her, finally able to rest for the first time since everything started, but knowing he had to ask her about what happened at the apartment.

"I know ya probably don't wanna talk about it." He looked over at her and saw her once sleepy eyes were now open wide.

"I don't Daryl." She said coldly.

"I know but did he hurt you? What did he do to you?" He asked knowing he was pushing her.

"No, he didn't. I don't want to talk about it ever again. Promise me you won't ask me about it again." She looked at him seriously.

"Alright." Daryl kissed her lips softly and laid down next to her. He lay awake as she drifted on to sleep, listening to the front door opening and closing beneath them, his family members trickling in one by one. The shower would turn and off only for it to turn back on a few minutes later for the next person. Judith cried for a moment only to be calmed down quickly.

He flipped onto his side and looked at Alex. He traced over her features lightly with his finger, memorizing the rise and dip of her nose, the soft outline of her lips. She never woke up, or even flinched at his touch.

"I hope you'll still say yes." He whispered before he closed his eyes and drifted on to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Please, please, please leave me a review! I hope you guys enjoy. ~A**

Chapter 18

Alex rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. She awoke from a deep sleep to the sound of Daryl's light snoring. It was comforting to have him back and in bed next to her. She desperately wished that he was awake, but couldn't bring herself to wake him up. Instead, she tip toed to the other side of the room to retrieve his cigarettes and lighter from the tall chest of drawers. She opened the window slightly and quietly pulled up a chair to sit in.

As she smoked her cigarette, she looked out at the quiet town. Awe and disbelief washed over her as she realized that Alexandria still stood after being attacked twice in two days. Everyone was sound asleep in their homes except for Sasha and Abraham who were keeping watch on the wall. The tall red head turned to scan the surroundings and caught Alex looking out the window and waved at her. She returned the wave before tossing out her cigarette and sliding the window shut.

Daryl shifted on the bed to lay on his back, lifting his arm above his head before returning to snoring softly once again. She stood up so that she could make her way back to the other side of the bed but jumped when Daryl suddenly jumped up, frantically looking around the room for her.

"The hell you doing outta bed?" He asked sleepily. He pulled himself to a seated position and flipped the bedside light on.

"I just woke up for a quick smoke. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Alex apologized quickly. Daryl pushed his messy hair out of the way to look at her.

"You didn't do nothing wrong so don't apologize." He said as he scooted over and patted a spot for Alex to sit next to him. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest. They were quiet for a long time, just enjoying being close to each other again. Their closeness on the bed was torture for Daryl. He wanted nothing more than to flip her underneath him on the mattress and take her right then, but he held back and instead got up and walked over to retrieve the pack of cigarettes.

"Want another?" He asked as he lit one. Alex shook her head and laid her head back down on the pillows. He pushed the window back open and blew the smoke out, trying to think of how to fill the awkward silence in the room.

Alex couldn't get back to sleep with Daryl awake. She wanted nothing more than to be with him like they had before. Him on top of her, their heavy breathing filling the room as they rocked back in forth in unison. She pushed the thought away, deciding that if that was something that he wanted as well, then he would have made it known.

"How old were you your first time?" She asked shyly. She was curious to know more about him. He was caught off guard by such a forward question from her. The chair creaked as he leaned back, and he took another long drag of his cigarette.

"15. Some girl that Merle knew. Don't remember much." He flicked his ashes out the window, trying to hide his embarrassment. "What about you?" He asked, glad to turn the tables on her. Alex's brow furrowed as she thought back to her younger years in college.

"I was 18, freshman in college." Daryl let out a small laugh. 'What?" She asked as she sat up in bed. Alex changed her mind and accepted the cigarette she previously declined.

"Nothin', just figured you'd been younger is all." His smile was still displayed prominently on his face and Alex smiled in return. She didn't see it as often as she'd like and scanned his face, hoping to keep that memory forever.

"He was a friend I met, a few years older than me. I took a martial arts class as an elective. I sucked at it. He was one of the younger instructors and he would help me one on one. We hung out a few times since neither of us really had any friends." She paused to see if he was listening or interested, knowing that the story was a bit boring. Instead, it looked as if he was listening intently.

Daryl finished his cigarette and lit another one as she spoke, eager to learn more about Alex. He knew so much about her but not as much as he'd like so he clung to every word that she said. "Go on." He motioned to her.

"Well, one day he asked me if I could help him with something. He had never been with a girl, and I had never been with a guy, and it was something he wanted to try."

"Musta been some friend, to ya know." Daryl leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. Alex could see a bit of jealousy in his body language.

"It wasn't like that." She took the last drag off of her cigarette before tossing it out the window. "We were close and needed someone he could trust." She paused, knowing there was no other way to explain her awkward first time. "He wanted to see if he was gay."

She looked over at Daryl who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Huh." He grunted, finally understanding. "Was he?" Daryl questioned Alex.

"Oh yeah, he was definitely." She laid back down on the bed and Daryl followed, laying behind her with his head propped onto her shoulder. He was quiet for a minute, contemplating on how to word his next question.

"Was he, ya know, any good?" Daryl uncomfortably asked, worried about his own performance. He peeked over Alex's shoulder and she smiled slightly.

"It was sweet, and thoughtful. The entire time he was careful and attentive, just making sure I was okay through the whole thing. Paul will always hold a special place in my heart. He was a good friend, but he eventually moved away, I got married. The world ended, now I'm here." Her small smile turned into a small frown.

"Hey." Daryl put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards his. "The world didn't end, and I'm pretty damn happy that you're here."

"You're right." She snuggled closer to him and he felt his heart skip a beat when her smile returned to her face. Alex relaxed into Daryl's body and moved herself closer so that her ass was pressed firmly against Daryl's pelvis. His hands slid down and rested on her hips, tightening his grip before relaxing it. It was painful being so close to her and forcing himself to resist her. Daryl looked over at the closet and thought of the ring shoved to the back.

"We need to get some sleep." He grunted as he reached over her and flicked off the bedside lamp.

* * *

It was six in the morning when Alex rolled out of bed. Daryl's side of the bed was still warm but he had already left, presumably to help work on the wall. The pack of cigarettes and lighter were left on the bedside table for her along with a note from Daryl.

 **Go back to sleep. I love you. -Daryl**

She walked into the hallway rubbing her eyes and bumped into Rick, who was on his way to check on Carl before he went to help outside as well.

"Hey, you sleep alright?" He asked her, noticing her disheveled bedhead.

"I did, you?" Rick looked like he hadn't slept at all. He nodded his head and began to walk away before turning back to Alex.

"Carol said you weren't feeling good, to give you a couple days to rest before you helped around. Daryl agreed so you can head back to bed if you want."

Alex was relieved that Carol and Daryl didn't disclose what had happened to her but was also a little irritated.

"I'm fine. I need to head to my apartment and work on it. A walker got in there the other night and there's a lot to clean up." She knew that would be enough of an excuse to get her apartment back together. Alex dreaded going back home but knew she needed to rip it off like a band-aid if she ever intended on sleeping there again.

"Alright, if you need any help just holler."

* * *

Alex walked out of the house and headed towards her apartment in Daryl's pajamas and her boots. She knew she looked ridiculous but had given up on caring at this point. The small bag of joints bulged in the pajama pants pocket so she pulled her shirt down hoping to hide it as she walked. She kept her eyes glued to the pavement, not ready to look up and around her to see who did and didn't make it. Her apartment looked the same on the outside as if nothing had happened. She took a deep breath as she opened the front door and stepped inside.

Alex placed the bag in a kitchen drawer before she quickly retrieved a broom and dustpan and swept up the dirt that had been tracked in around the back door and dining table and followed it quickly with a wet mop. She arranged the chairs and stood back, satisfied that she had made it clean and organized once again.

Alex's head snapped to the ceiling as the sound of footsteps alerted her to an intruder. She broke the wooden mop over her knee and grabbed the piece with the sharpest end. She flew up the staircase, ready to attack whoever was inside her bedroom. When she opened the bedroom door, she was shocked to see a garbage bag full of dirty rags and sponges and Morgan on a ladder layering a fresh coat of paint over the stained walls. A new mattress with plastic draped over it had replaced her old one and all the furniture was moved to the other side of the room. He turned around and lowered the paint brush, trying to find the words to explain what he was doing.

"I was just, trying to fix what I could fix." He said as he descended the ladder. He balanced the brush on a paint can and walked over to Alex. She looked around the room, trying to figure out how he was able to get so much done so fast. He had dark circles under his eyes and was clearly fatigued.

"You haven't slept yet, have you?" Alex asked. Morgan was shocked at the woman's compassion and shook his head no.

"I need to do this. I'm sorry, for what I did and whatever he did to you. I'm so sorry."

Alex wiped a few tears away and pulled Morgan into a hug. He was taken aback and wrapped his arms around the woman, relieved that she had forgiven him.

"Get some sleep, I'll finish up here." Alex walked over to the brush and dipped it into the bucket of white paint. Morgan's hand quickly covered hers, pulling the brush from her grasp.

"Alex please, let me clean up my mess. Go get a shower, clean clothes. I'll finish up in here." Morgan got back up on the ladder and brushed the paint on the wall, erasing any proof that anything had occurred. Alex stepped over the plastic sheet covering the floor and pulled out some clothes from the closet. She smiled at Morgan as she walked into the bathroom, knowing he truly never meant to put her through that nightmare. She locked the door and got into the shower, the sound of water drowning out any sound from the next room.

Spencer walked into Alex's apartment looking for Daryl. He held a manila envelope Deanna had left for him. He could hear the shower upstairs as well as someone walking around the bedroom above him. Morgan stepped out of the bedroom and walked downstairs to see who had come by Alex's apartment.

"I was just dropping this off for Daryl, figured he'd be here." Spencer held up the envelope and looked around at the clean apartment. He sniffed the air, noticing the smell of paint.

"You fixing up the place? It was fine when Alex moved in here." He questioned Morgan. Morgan didn't like the tone in Spencer's voice and wiped his hands on his pants before reaching out to take the envelope.

"Thanks, I'll make sure he gets it," Morgan replied as he began walking back up the stairs.

"You seeing her as a therapist or is she teaching you to paint? Must've been some session if she had to shower after." He asked with a smirk on his face. Morgan shot the boy a warning glance. He knew that he just lost his mother and decided that he must be looking for an outlet for his anger.

"Like I said, I will see that Daryl gets this." He held up the envelope as he walked the rest of the stairs to Alex's bedroom. Spencer followed him into Alex's bedroom, his cockiness coming off of him in waves. Morgan ignored Spencer as he walked around the room, waiting for him to see nothing was going on and leave. The shower water was still running and Morgan was growing more irritated with him being there.

"How about if you help me with moving some of this furniture back since you don't have anything better to do?" Morgan shot at Spencer. Morgan rolled up the plastic on the floor, now finished with painting and scooted one of the nightstands back into place.

Spencer watched the man, offended by his insulting tone. He walked over to the second nightstand and began to scoot it to Alex's side of the bed. The drawer slid open and his eye caught a letter with Alex's handwriting on it: **I am Alex Chambers, and I killed…**

Morgan's attention was focused on rearranging the nightstand in just the right spot, just enough time to swipe the letter from the table before pushing it into place and leaving Alex's apartment. He walked down the road with smug satisfaction that he now had some information to disband the new group that seemed to be taking over his mother's community.

Alex emerged from the shower and pulled on her jeans and a snug fitting t-shirt before walking out and into her bedroom. Morgan had already finished and left her apartment painted and cleaned. She walked over and sat on the edge of the new mattress, looking around the room.

 _Like nothing ever happened._ She thought.

She looked down at the bare bed and realized she needed to find new sheets. Alex walked into the hallway and combed through the linen closet and found nothing that she could use. She walked down the stairs and out the front door, hoping to find something in the stockpiles at the pantry.

* * *

Daryl watched as Alex walked into the pantry as he helped finish up the last post to hold up the wall. The work seemed complete for the most part so he decided to cut out early to go see what she was up to. He jogged over to the pantry but stopped when he heard Morgan call out his name. Daryl fought back swinging at the man a second time as he watched him walk over quickly to catch up to him.

"I know you don't want anything to do with me Daryl but Deanna left this for you. I'm just passing this along." He handed over the manila envelope to Daryl and turned to walk away. Daryl turned the envelope over in his hands before opening it and sliding out a large piece of paper with intricate calligraphy on it. A marriage certificate. The date and places for his and Alex's signatures were left blank, open for Daryl to make the timing right. His heart warmed as he looked at the paper, something he never thought he would ever hold in his hands.

"Hey." He called after Morgan. Morgan turned around to look at Daryl, expecting more anger from the man.

"Thanks." Daryl nodded at the man as he hid the envelope in the waistband of his pants. Morgan smiled and continued walking away as Daryl walked into the pantry to find Alex. She was holding a small crate, a few kitchen staples inside it and walking towards the back with Olivia. Daryl snuck up behind her and casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled in surprise at seeing Daryl and welcomed him by giving him a small peck on the lips.

"What're ya shoppin' for?" He asked as he peeked into the basket.

"Just picking up a couple things for the apartment." She mumbled as she walked into the large back room. Olivia pointed to the different racks of linens, quilts, and comforters organized by size before she returned to the front to finish taking inventory. Daryl realized why she was there and tightened his arm around her.

"Ya don't have to do anything back there. I'll go ahead and clean it up for you." Daryl assured her quietly. His look of concern was obvious on his face. If he had it his way, she wouldn't go back there at all.

"It's already done. Morgan didn't sleep last night. He repainted everything, even managed to replace the mattress." Alex moved away from Daryl and didn't look at him, not wanting him to see the shame on her face. She sorted through the sheets until she found a matching set that would fit. Daryl carried the new bedding to the front with Alex so they could show Olivia what they were taking so she could mark it out of the inventory.

Daryl shifted the blankets under his arm on the walk back to Alex's apartment. He went back and forth on what he should say to Alex. He couldn't stop her if she wanted to stay at her apartment again. He looked around at the vacant houses as she opened her front door and followed her inside.

"Would you be okay if I started staying here?" Daryl finally asked. Alex sat the crate of food in the kitchen, surprised at Daryl's question.

"Do you want to because of what happened? Or because you want that kind of life with me?" She asked as she walked back into the living room and took the blankets from him and sat them down on the couch. He wrapped his hands around her waist. He looked into her eyes, trying to find the right words.

"Alex, I wouldn't ask if I didn't. I'll move my stuff in today if ya want."

She didn't respond at first. Alex felt the safest and happy when Daryl was around, but the worry in the back of her mind was still there about the possibility of things going bad. Daryl was definitely not her ex-husband, but people change. Daryl interrupted her thoughts before she could answer.

"Alex, I swear I'm gonna take care of ya." He promised. "I know we got a little more work out there today, but tonight will you meet me at the gazebo? I wanna show ya somethin'."

"I know you would. I'll be there." She tried to think of what he could possibly show her at the gazebo. Daryl turned to leave the apartment before feeling Alex's hand on his shoulder.

"Will you help me put the sheets on the bed before you go?" Alex asked shyly. Daryl grabbed them off of the couch and walked quickly up the stairs with Alex.

"Just put them on the dresser." Alex insisted.

"I thought you wanted me to help you get them on the bed?" He asked confused. Alex pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Daryl's eyes skimmed from her eyes down to her bare breasts. He closed the space between them and pulled her into a deep kiss. She laid down on the bare mattress and pulled him on top of her, needing to replace the bad memories in the bedroom with some new ones with Daryl.

Daryl had a difficult time keeping his hands off of her, allowing his hands to explore her body. It had felt like a lifetime since he touched her this way, feeling her soft skin underneath his rough fingertips. She rubbed her hips into his, feeling his hardness through his now tight jeans. Finally, Daryl managed to control himself for a moment to speak, knowing that if he didn't there would be no way he could stop from taking her.

"Not yet." He sat up on the bed and looked at her. She sat up confused and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"I get it. You can't be like that with me anymore, can you?" She walked across the room and picked up her t-shirt, pulling it over her head quickly. Panic rose up in Daryl's chest when he realized what she was thinking.

"It ain't that." He mumbled as he got up to stand in front of her. "I swear." She avoided looking into his eyes, feeling the red blush of her embarrassment all over her face.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Alex nodded her head, still hurt by his rejection. Daryl knew there wasn't much he could do to fix anything but hope she would be at the gazebo that evening.

"I've gotta get out there, help everyone." He stated as he kissed her on the forehead and began walking out of the bedroom door. He was angry at himself for leaving her feeling rejected. "I love you." He added quickly.

"I love you too."

* * *

Daryl stood in his room with two crates he borrowed from the pantry, tossing his clothes in them. He didn't have a lot of things to begin with and knew for the most part that would be all that he needed. He pulled the envelope out of his waistband and sat on the bed, flipping it over in hands. Maggie tapped on the door frame before walking in and sitting next to him.

"When are you going to ask her?" She pointed to the envelope. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on the bed.

"Gonna try to tonight." He grunted as he stared at the ceiling.

"She'll say yes. You're too good for her not to." She said optimistically. Daryl felt his insecurities nagging at him as he got up to empty his closet. He pulled the ring out of its hiding place and looked at it. Maggie watched her friend as he sat on the floor, clearly troubled with his own thoughts.

"What is it?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"I think she was raped the other night, one of those fuckers that attacked the place. Carol walked in on it, said she wasn't sure if she was or not. Alex said she wasn't but I don't know." He put his face in his hands, hurting for Alex. Maggie came to sit on the floor in front of Daryl and took his hand.

"You've got to trust her. Even if she isn't telling the truth, she needs you to help he get past whatever happened. Give her the ring. Move forward." Maggie had the ability and strength to comfort and encourage anyone, including Daryl. He squeezed her hand before standing up and retrieving the crates.

"I'll be staying at her place from now on, so there's a free room here if anyone wants to spread out."

* * *

Alex didn't see Daryl for the rest of the day and decided to spend her day walking around Alexandria, trying to find something to do to keep her busy until the sun went down. The damaged wall was for the most part finished and there were enough people on watch. She past the clinic and decided to go inside to check on Carl. Denise was asleep in a nearby chair while Rosita injected more pain medication into the boy's iv. The bandage over his eye had been changed and he looked as if he was just in a peaceful sleep.

"How is he?" Alex asked. Rosita laid down the syringe and wrote down the time on a clipboard that hung at the end of his cot.

"He's fine for now. He'll be in some pain when he wakes up. How are you?" Rosita walked over to lean against a counter, waiting on Alex to answer. Rosita is one of the few people who knew that the Wolf had taken her but not much else. Alex straightened up as she stood next to Rosita.

"I'm good. Waiting to meet Daryl at the gazebo at sundown, has something he wants to show me." Alex missed him and wanted things to be normal between them again, as if they ever were.

"Sounds romantic." Rosita smiled and raised her eyebrow at Alex. The thought never occurred to Alex that he may have something like that planned, but she doubted it considering his recent rejections to any advances. Rosita looked out the window towards the scaffold on the wall and stared at Abraham and Sasha intently. Alex could tell something was different about the two since they came back with Daryl, but couldn't quite out her finger on it. Rosita looked at the clock on the wall before turning back to tend to Carl. "You should probably head that way now, it'll be getting dark soon."

* * *

Daryl finished putting the rest of his belongings away in Alex's apartment. He stood in the living room, adjusting throw pillows on the couch and folding blankets to put away. He kept his eye on the time, growing more and more anxious as dusk grew closer. The envelope sat on the kitchen table along with the ring, freshly cleaned so he could present it to her. He walked into the kitchen to wash his face and hands before turning to stare at the envelope. Daryl searched through the drawers in the kitchen and retrieved a pen and sat down at the table.

Daryl thought back on his entire life, every single decision and circumstance that brought him to that exact moment and knew it was no coincidence. He pulled the marriage certificate out and signed his name to it without having to think. Daryl Dixon wasn't the most confident person but this was one decision he was sure of. He shoved the ring in his pocket, slid the paper in the envelope and stepped outside. The sun was about to set and the sky was filled with beautiful shades of blue, orange, and pink but in the distance, dark clouds were approaching signaling a rainstorm sometime in the middle of the night. Daryl puffed on a cigarette as he walked to the gazebo, completely clueless on how he was going to do this. It was starting to cool off now that the sun was setting and he was thankful that he wore his jacket. He wasn't sure if he was shaking because of the cool wind or because of what he was about to do. When he saw Alex sitting under the gazebo, his nervousness faded away.

She sat on the bench in the shade with one foot under here. A small set of watercolor paints lay next to her with a murky glass of water as she used a paint brush to stroke various colors across a pad of paper. A yellow dandelion was painted prominently in the center and each small petal bled out into various colors, swirling around the page like a tycoon of purples and grays. Daryl walked up to her and sat next to her, watching her swirl her brush into the water before dipping it lightly into a paint palette.

"I like that." Daryl said quietly, "Reminds me of when we first met." Alex smiled softly, thinking back to her clumsiness that led to their awkward introduction.

"That's why I painted it." She remarked. Daryl pulled her hand to his before she could touch the brush back to the pad again. Alex looked up at him confused before letting the brush drop to the floor of the gazebo. Daryl carefully slid the pad off of her lap and sat it next to him.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked worriedly. Daryl had a serious look on his face, much different than any other times she had seen him. She straightened her posture, preparing for the worst. Her chest began to tighten when he didn't look up at her and she realized something had to be wrong. Daryl held her hands in silence. For what was probably only a minute felt more like an eternity for Alex. He finally let go and pulled out the small bag from his pocket. He finally looked up at Alex and couldn't find the words. Daryl finally opened the bag and pulled out the ring, holding it as if he was unsure if she would take it.

Alex stared at the ring and looked at Daryl, realizing what was happening. A myriad of emotions passed over her: surprise, joy, and then fear. Daryl saw the change on her face and scooted over closer and turned to face her.

"Alex, I ain't like that asshole you were with before. I love you. I swear I'll take care of ya. If you decide to wear it, I guess, be married to me, ya know. I ain't good at this time of thing." He kicked himself for not sounding as eloquent as he had planned. Alex still didn't respond and before giving up and walking away, he thought of one more plea.

"Please, let me show you something different than you're used to." Daryl couldn't bring himself to look at her, not wanting to see the look of denial on her face.

"You already have shown me something different. Yes." Alex finally answered. Daryl looked at her in shock before jumping up and taking her into his arms. He held her tightly against him, whispering promises to never let her go. He finally slipped the ring onto her slender finger, satisfied that after so long it had finally found its home with her.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon." Alex whispered into his ear. Daryl smiled so wide that he felt muscles in his face tense that he wasn't sure he had ever felt before.

"I love you, Alex Dixon." He kissed her deeply under the gazebo. Once again time stood still between them. Their skin tingling from the wild electricity between them, going off like electric shocks during a wild storm. Daryl managed to pull his face back from Alex for a moment, finally ready to start a new life with Alex.

"Let's get back home, we got a honeymoon to start." Daryl urged as the sun finally set.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Woohoo we're almost to chapter 20! Thank you all for the kind reviews and messages. Please leave me a review after reading! I love hearing from my readers! Thank you and enjoy. ~A**

Chapter 19

Alex and Daryl entered the apartment, closing the door on the setting sun. He remembered the envelope he still held and walked Alex over to the couch to show it to her. She had been curious about the mysterious yellow parcel the entire time, wondering what kind of papers seemed so important to Daryl. He retrieved a pen on the coffee table and opened the envelope slowly, treating its contents with extreme care.

"It may seem stupid. I asked Deanna for this before I left." He handed the marriage certificate to Alex shyly. He bit his thumb nail nervously as he sat back into the couch. Alex held the paper in her hands as she read it, her heart warming at the sweet gesture of her passed friend. She carefully signed her name on the empty line and handed it back to Daryl. He smiled as he stood to prop it up on a nearby bookshelf.

 _Look at you baby brother, a married man. Now, go finally make an honest woman outta her._ Daryl quickly shook the annoying voice of his brother out of his head so he could turn and look at his bride. Alex had come to stand beside him, also admiring the paper in front of them. They caught eyes and immediately clasped hands, ready to walk up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Daryl stopped her from walking into the bedroom and instead hitched his arm under her knee and picked her up in one swoop. He lightly kicked open the bedroom door and laid her down on the bed. Fumes from the fresh paint still lingered, as well as Alex's memories of what had happened in that room. Daryl pushed off his vest and shirt and moved to lay on top of her, trailing soft kisses down her neck and chest. He felt the tension in her body as moved over her and quickly realized that this wasn't just wedding night jitters. He quickly got off the bed and retrieved his shirt, buttoning it quickly.

Alex sat up on the bed, suddenly terrified that Daryl had changed his mind about everything, ready to call it off. He looked frustrated and eager to get out of the bedroom as quick as he could.

"You changed your mind, right?" Alex asked plainly. Daryl stopped buttoning his shirt and turned to look at her, perplexed by her question. He felt pain pierce his heart when he finally realized what she meant and quickly rejoined her on the bed.

"NO. You're not havin' your wedding night here, in this room." He pushed her wavy hair behind her ear and kissed her lips softly. "You wanna get outta here?"

Alex nodded her head and watched as Daryl rummaged through the closet. He retrieved two backpacks and sat them on the bed.

"Pack some supplies to do us a few days. I'll get some wheels. Meet me by the gate in an hour. Don't forget my bow."

* * *

Alex quickly packed clothes, food, and some toiletries into the backpacks, anxious to finally leave Alexandria. She loved living here, knew it was her home but was more than ready to be beyond the walls. Alex sat the full backpacks on the couch and looked up towards the stairs. She was grateful that Daryl could read her so well to know she couldn't be with him like that here, not yet.

She walked into the kitchen and slid open the drawer containing her divorce papers and the photos of her bruised and battered body. The crumpled documents had been carried by her everywhere since the beginning. She sat them in the kitchen sink and pulled a box of matches from the cupboard. The red head of the wooden stick quickly glowed bright as she striked it. Alex touched the flame to them and watched as the images distorted and the flame engulfed them. After a couple minutes, all that remained was a pile of black ashes that she quickly rinsed down the drain.

* * *

Daryl moved quickly through Alexandria to get to the pantry. A few working cars were parked behind it and he needed to quietly slip inside to retrieve a set of keys from Olivia's inventory locker. Daryl desperately wanted to take his bike but knew that would be too difficult with everything they needed to bring along. He quietly popped the lock on the back door and crept inside, waiting to hear if someone was still tinkering about. The pantry was dark and quiet, confirming that he was inside alone. He located the keys to a smaller SUV and shoved them into his pocket. The shelves still had a decent supply of food and other necessities as he scanned them. His eye caught a white box of snack cakes and he picked it up to find it still unopened. An idea popped into Daryl's mind and he quickly opened the box and tipped it slightly to slide a small cake into his hand.

Daryl walked to the adjoining infirmary and retrieved a couple handguns and a box of bullets, just in case they ran into anyone undesirable. The sun had finally disappeared beyond the horizon as Daryl quickly walked towards the front gates to Alexandria. Luckily, Abraham and Sasha were on watch again and he knew they would open the gates so he and Alex could slip out into the darkness. The thought of Rick being upset with him crossed his mind, but he quickly shrugged it off.

 _I'm a grown ass man and it's our wedding night. I don't need permission._ Daryl thought as he climbed the ladder.

"Well here is the man of the hour!" Abraham boasted loudly as Daryl stepped onto the scaffolding. He looked at Abraham equally confused and curious. Abraham grinned as he tapped the scope on his rifle. "Saw the whole thing my friend. Congratulations. What can I do for you?" Abraham asked as he returned to his former post, scanning beyond the walls.

Daryl picked at his fingernails and looked out at the road in front of him. There were no walkers in sight and the sounds of uninterrupted nature floated through the night air. "Alex and I are headin' out for a few days. Need ya to open the gate so we can coast a car out of here. Don't wanna wake no one up." Daryl looked back nervously in the direction of Alex's apartment and saw that the lights were off upstairs. It was about time for her to be showing up at the gates and he wanted to vehicle outside of the gates when she arrived.

Abraham smirked at his friend. If it was anyone but Daryl he'd tell them to get their ass home and bump uglies inside four walls. However, he knew he could take care of them out there.

"Sure thing. Pull it around and keep the lights off until we close her back up."

When Daryl pulled the SUV up to the open gate, Alex was already waiting for him. She had changed her clothes, now wearing a pair of dark jeans and a thin grey hoodie. She tossed the heavy backpacks into the trunk and hopped into the passenger seat. They pulled away from Alexandria slowly, holding their breath until they were far enough away to speed off into the darkness.

* * *

As they drove down the road, Daryl couldn't help but keep his eyes off of Alex. Normally, he would feel bad about how he stared at her body all the time but now that they were married, the shame had completely dissipated. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand and moved his other to Alex's cheek. Her skin was soft under his calloused hands and he was tempted to stop the car on the side of the road and consummate their union right then.

They drove for several miles in peaceful silence, occasionally catching each other staring at the other. A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, followed by loud thunder. Heavy rain began to pelt the car, making it impossible for Daryl to see the road in front of them. He pulled the car over, hoping the rain would ease up but instead it began to pour down harder. The only thing either of them could see through the windows was a thick sheet of rain.

"Should we just turn back?" Alex asked with a concerned look. Daryl tried not to let his frustration become noticeable but could already tell that Alex was picking up in it. The sky lit up again with lightning as Daryl looked past Alex and saw a small building off the roads and in the thick of the woods.

"Hell no. I promised you a honeymoon. Stay here, I'll be right back." He pulled Alex in for a kiss before he stepped out of the car. The wind was picking up and the storm was about to hit even harder. He ran through the trees with his bow up, ready to take down any walkers in his path. A small cabin sat nestled in a clearing, no sign of anyone, living or dead. He jiggled the door knob and opened the door slowly. A musty and woodsy scent wafted into Daryl's nostrils as he cautiously stepped inside. He pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and shown it around the room.

The cabin looked like something out of Snow White. It was one room, a small bed pressed against the wall. The bed was made with care by someone a long time ago. His eyes drifted to a fireplace with a large stack of wood nearby. He made quick work to get a decent fire started before trekking back into the rain to retrieve Alex.

Alex kept her eyes glued to the woods that Daryl disappeared into, pulling the loose strings of her hoodie the more nervous she got. He would be back any time now and Alex was growing more anxious about her wedding night. Finally, Daryl's outline appeared out of the treeline and knocked on her window.

"Pull the car closer to the trees and grab the blankets! Found a place!" He hollered through the loud rain. Alex unbuckled herself and slipped behind the wheel of the car and did as he told, only stopping when she heard Daryl knocking on the trunk for her to shut the engine off. She retrieved two large blankets from the backseat and climbed out of the car, immediately feeling the stinging rain on her face and neck. Daryl's hands grasped her arm tightly, leading her hastily to the cabin.

He led her inside and shut the door quickly behind them, working quickly to push a large, wooden china cabinet to block the entrance. Alex stood by the fire, quickly rubbing her hands together to warm her freezing skin. Her wavy hair was dripping wet and Daryl couldn't help but notice the way her soaked clothes clung to her curves. Daryl walked to stand in front of her, taking her hands in his and rubbing them lightly to warm them for her.

"Better hang up our clothes to dry, don't need to let ya get sick." Daryl said with honest intentions. He pulled his jacket off and laid it over a nearby chair. Alex was struggling to pull the wet hoodie over her head and Daryl quickly returned to her to assist her.

What began as him helping her to dry off led to them furiously peeling off each other's clothes, desperate to bare themselves to one another. Daryl grabbed a handful of Alex's hair and tugged her head backwards so he could kiss her as deeply as he could. She traced his lips wither her tongue before letting him devour her with his. He pulled her jeans off quickly and pushed her gently against the wall as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He took his hand and gently lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, planting gentle kisses along her inner thigh.

Daryl paid extra care to the silvery scars scattered over her skin, letting his kiss linger on them longer than the smoother skin in between them. He glanced up at her to see her smiling a genuine smile. Daryl realized how long it had been since he had seen her look so happy and continued brushing his lips along her smooth skin. He paused only to bite the sensitive parts of her inner thigh as he made his way to her warm center.

He kissed her wetness before tracing her hot slit with his tongue. She twitched as he tempted her, enjoying her writhing and pushing her hips closer to him. He growled as he pulled her folds open slightly and flicked is tongue over her clit, watching her the entire time as she leaned against the wall and moaned. She gasped as one of Daryl's fingers slid inside her, curling his fingers to find the sensitive spot he knew would send her over the edge. He began flicking his tongue faster as he felt her began to flutter around his fingers and removed them so he could pull her other leg over his shoulder as well. He held her up as he devoured her furiously, his mouth clamping down on her swollen clit. Her body spasmed as her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her fighting to catch her breath as Daryl lowered her legs gently from his shoulders.

Before she could speak, his mouth was on hers again. Their tongues melded with one another's. She moaned as she tasted herself on Daryl's lips. Her legs still trembled from her fleeting orgasm and Daryl lifted her into his arms and laid her on the floor in front of the fireplace. He sat back on his knees and looked at Alex's bare form below him in awe. Her dark waves spread out onto the floor around her like a halo and the expression on her face was mixed with love and need. He leaned forward to knead Alex's breasts, taking her erect nipples between his fingers and rolling them lightly. She leaned her head back, allowing the pleasure to move through her body like a drug. Her skin glowed from light of the fire and Daryl felt like he was about to make love to an angel.

"God damn it, Alex. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He leaned down to kiss her once again, allowing himself to get lost in her embrace. Daryl quickly unzipped his jeans and kicked them off of him, relieved that his erection was free from the uncomfortable restriction.

She gazed into his eyes and saw a softness that wasn't there before. The deep blue eyes pierced hers, looking into her soul. She barely managed to maintain the eye contact as he slid his length into her, filling her completely.

"Ya alright?" He asked nervously. Alex's breath hitched as she nodded her head. He stayed inside of her unmoving as he kissed her face, loving every inch of her. Alex's hand cupped Daryl's cheek as she lifted his head to look at her.

"I love you." She said softly. Daryl fought back tears as the words flooded his ears.

"I love you too. Ya ready?" He asked as soft as his gruff voice would allow. Alex answered by rolling her hips upwards into his, coaxing him to begin. He began to move slowly, making sure to make this memorable for her. Alex's soft whimpers and Daryl's labored breathing filled the room as he set a slow pace for them. Daryl's position over Alex enabled him to watch her face morph in ecstasy. With each thrust he studied her expression to make sure he was pleasing her as much as he could.

"What do ya need from me baby?" His voice shook as he pushed himself deep inside her. Her heat and wetness was almost more than Daryl could bear and he bit his lip to keep himself from finishing before his new bride. Alex's mind and body was lost in the pleasure that was causing her body to writhe beneath him.

"Please." She managed to choke out. "Please don't stop."

The rain pelted harder against the cabin as he moved himself in and out of her faster. Alex ran her hands down Daryl's back, gently loving the scars that riddled most of his skin. He pulled one of her hands away and held her wrist to the ground tightly before lacing his fingers into hers. As Daryl pushed into her harder, Alex felt another wave of burning ecstasy rip through her. Daryl was surprised by her sudden orgasm and bent down to take one of her rosy nipples into his mouth as her hips bucked beneath him. The feeling of her tightly contracting around him was enough to send Daryl over the edge and into a sea of pleasure. Alex held onto tightly as he pumped into her, grunting as his orgasm took over his body.

Daryl pressed his forehead to Alex's, their bodies still twitching as they fought to catch their breath. He couldn't bare to pull himself out of her just yet, needing to be connected to her in this way for as long as possible. Alex kept her arms wrapped tightly around Daryl's waist and leaned her head onto Daryl's shoulder, not allowing her husband to see the tears that were threatening to spill onto her cheeks. So much had brought them up to this perfect moment, so many horrors and heartbreak. Finally, she couldn't fight it anymore and allowed the tears to flow from her, releasing any pain she had holed up in her heart. Daryl had binded himself to her for life, willing to take on all of her and with the relief that she never had to carry her weight alone, she felt she could finally be free.

Daryl pulled his head back, confused as to why his wife was crying. He gently pulled himself out of her and sat up, pulling her into his lap. "Hey, what's the matter? Did I do somethin'?" He asked frantically, panicking that he had already done something wrong to mess up their wedding night.

Alex shook her head no as Daryl wiped the tears from her face. "I never want this to end." She whispered as she began to relax in Daryl's arms. He cradled her naked body close to his and slowly began to rock her back and forth in the middle of the floor of the old cabin.

"I won't let it." He promised her. "I love you, Mrs. Dixon." Daryl smiled as the words rolled out of his mouth.

"I love you too, Mr. Dixon." She breathed in Daryl's scent as he held her close and let her eyes flutter shut, drifting into a deep sleep.

Daryl held her until her breathing took on a more steady and predictable pattern before moving her into the nearby bed. He laid in bed next to her, pulling one of the blankets tightly around their bodies. He stared at her until the storm softened to a soft drizzle that soon lured him to sleep.

* * *

 _Alex's white dress twirled under the twinkling lights of the reception hall. It was a hot Georgia night in the middle of August and spirits were high and alcohol was flowing like water. Keith was downing another glass of champagne, slurring his words as he dipped his new bride in the middle of the dance floor and kissed her sloppily. Alex laughed it off and smiled in the presence of her family and friends but was beginning to worry more and more about her wedding night and if she would have one at all._

 _Keith laughed with his groomsmen and kissed his mother goodbye as he hopped into the taxi with Alex by his side. Her once jovial husband suddenly seemed distant and preoccupied as he pulled a flask from his black tuxedo jacket. Alex watched as he took a swig from the silver canteen and held it out to her, waving for her to take a drink. She obliged and took a swig of the hard liquor, pushing the burning liquor down her throat._

 _The driver occasionally glanced back at the couple silent yet worried. Many times had the old man driven young, happy couples to their honeymoon. Normally, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other as they whispered sweet promises of love and adoration to one another. He furrowed his brow as he realized this couple wasn't like the newlywed fares he had driven before._

 _Alex stood nervously in the bathroom of their hotel room in the white, lace lingerie she had received at her bridal shower. She pulled her waves down from the painfully pinned up style, shaking her hair free over her shoulders. She took a deep breath before she emerged into the bedroom, where Keith sat on the edge of the bed emptying the flask into his mouth._

" _Whoo!" He yelped as Alex stepped in front of him. "Didn't know I married a showgirl!" Keith stumbled as he stood and walked to the mini fridge to retrieve a miniature bottle of Jack Daniels. He let thee plastic lid fall to the floor as he quickly shot the liquid back. He slapped Alex's ass on the way back to the bed. Alex watched as he reclined on the pillows and kicked off his shoes._

" _Dance for me, princess." He ordered. Alex had never seen such a crude side to Keith. She had grown accustomed to the clean cut businessman, always polite and well versed in front of her and others. Alex crawled on the bed next to him and softly began to kiss his neck, hoping that her soft approach would help him relax more. She smiled as she felt his hand on her shoulder, expecting the same embrace to be returned. Instead, he flipped her on top of him and pulled her bustier down roughly, exposing her breasts._

" _Alright, wifey." He slurred as he pinched her nipple painfully. She gasped at the piercing pain and didn't even notice him pushing her panties to the side. He roughly entered her and pulled her hips forward, taking control of their wedding night before passing out five minutes later._

* * *

The sun began to rise, softly filling the cabin with its soft morning light. Daryl slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he looked down. Alex had curled into him, her hair spread out on his chest. She was still sleeping deeply and it pained him that he knew he would have to wake her from such a peaceful sleep. Daryl pulled the blanket back from them slightly and let his eyes roam her milky skin. He let his fingers softly trace the curve of her hip as she shifted to lay on her back. He paused, anticipating her to wake up but instead she remained in an unconscious state. Her breasts caught Daryl's attention as he watched her nipples tighten from being exposed to the chilled morning air.

 _Gotta wake ya up somehow._

Daryl grinned mischievously as he bent down and took her left nipple into his mouth. His tongue glided over the soft nub as Alex began to open her eyes. She smiled a sleepy smile as she pulled Daryl up to her, bringing his mouth to hers for a deep kiss.

"Good morning." Alex croaked out, her vocal cords still tense from sleep.

"Mornin'" Daryl whispered as he nibbled her ear lobe. Alex giggled as she let Daryl part her legs slightly to give his hand room to slide in between. He paused at a sudden gurgling sound, gripping Alex's waist tight so she knew not to move in case a walker was close outside of the cabin. Daryl flicked his eye to the barricaded door and calculated how long it would take to retrieve his cross bow in case it managed to break through one of the windows.

Alex stifled her laughter as she tapped on Daryl's shoulder. He turned his head to look at her, confused by her smile at a moment of possible attack. She pointed to her bare stomach, the origin of the gurgling noise.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were hungry?" Daryl tickled her sides as he got up from the bed. He pulled on his dark jeans and shoved his feet into his boots. "Be right back." Daryl grabbed his leather jacket and pushed his arms through before walking back over to the bed.

"Be careful." Alex managed to say before welcoming Daryl's kiss. She trailed her fingers down his chest. A low growl emitted from his throat and he forced himself to pull away softly.

"Keep that up and we'll both starve to death." He smiled as he began to slide the heavy cabinet away from the door. Daryl spun around to retrieve his belt, tossing his large hunting knife on the bed to ensure his wife wasn't left defenseless while he was away from her.

Daryl stepped out into the bright morning light, shutting the cabin door tightly behind him. He walked away a few steps, out of sight of cabin's windows before choosing a nearby tree to relieve himself. A smile stretched across his face as he watched birds fly into the clear morning sky.

 _Damn, I'm a married man now. Who woulda thought a Dixon would amount to somethin'._ Daryl thought as he zipped his pants up and swung his bow over his shoulder. The car wasn't too far away and he went over what he needed to get in his head. His footsteps were still light and soft on the forest ground, the hunter in him always aware and alert.

Daryl finally reached the vehicle and quickly swung his bow up at the man that was leaning on the bumper. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Daryl was certain he had lost his mind and tried to rationalize it. However he could not and Merle turned to greet Daryl with his arms wide open.

* * *

Alex rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She tried to wrap her head around the past twenty four hours. It all seemed to surreal to her but the ring wrapped around her finger solidified that it all really happened. She extended her arm above her head and opened her eyes, the ring shining brightly as it caught the sun's morning rays.

"Mrs. Daryl Dixon." She whispered to herself as she hopped out of bed. She was thankful her jeans had dried in the night as she slid them over her cool legs. Her tshirt was still damp so she hung it on the chair close to the warm coals in the fireplace, hoping it would dry soon. She paced around the cabin folding her arms over her exposed chest as she waited for Daryl. The cabin had been abandoned long ago, possibly since before the outbreak. It was obvious someone had cared for it as Alex quietly examined the little knick knack that sat on the fireplace mantle.

Alex took great care as she made the bed, tucking in the loose sheets tightly as she preferred. As she bent down to straighten the last corner at the foot of the bed, something caught her eye. In the darkness underneath, a small cedar chest was pushed against the wall. Alex quietly scoot the bed over to retrieve the box and sat cross legged in the floor as she opened it to reveal its contents.

She pulled the items out one by one laying them down in front of her in a neat line. A worn bible, an old leather billfold with seventeen dollars, old photographs. Alex smiled as she looked through the pictures. They were very old, printed on a thick card stock that reminded her of pictures she had of her great grandmother from the thirties. Some were of chubby faced babies wrapped in white fabric and lace strategically placed on their bellied for the perfect picture. Another was of a tall, handsome man leaning against an older automobile. The last one was of a petite blonde woman standing next to the man, in front of the same cabin. Alex smiled as she carefully replaced the keepsakes into the box, feeling like a child as she searched her grandmother's attic. As she lifted the bible to place it on top, an aged slip of paper fell to the floor. Alex retrieved it, unfolding it to read its words.

 _There is a beautiful thing inside of you that is thousands of years old. Too old to be captured in poems. Too old to be loved by everyone. But so deeply loved by a chosen few._

Alex read the small passage over and over before pressing it back into the books pages, finding an odd comfort in the words.

* * *

Daryl lowered his bow as he focused his eyes on his dead brother. He didn't look like the deformed walker that Daryl had out down. Instead, he looked years younger. His blonde hair was cut short and neatly combed back, the circles under his eyes from heavy drugs and partying had vanished and his skin a healthy tan. Merle now had both of his hands as he pat his pockets to retrieve a cigarette and matches.

"Well hell, baby brother. You may very well be the first Dixon in our bloodline to get hitched without a shotgun pressed into his back!" Merle took a long drag of his cigarette as yelped loudly into the air.

"I can't tell if you're more annoying now that you're standing in front of me or when you're in my head." Daryl mumbled as he laid his bow on the hood of the car. Merle frowned at his younger brother's tone and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, you ain't the least bit happy to see your brother?" Daryl shrugged as he pulled open the back hatch to the SUV, tossing a few food items into a bag along with some clean clothes for him and Alex. Merle kept talking as he watched Daryl ignore him.

"Daryl, listen." Daryl turned to face his older brother as he took on a serious tone. "I know I wasn't shit when we were growin' up. Wasn't around like I was supposed to be. You know I love ya and I just wanted you to know I was proud of ya."

Daryl paused and turned to look at him, seeing that his face was the most sincere he had ever seen it in his life. He crashed into his brother's arms, his brother's approval causing tears to form in his eyes. Daryl knew it wasn't really Merle, but relished in the closeness of his sibling's embrace before pulling away to see that he was standing next to the car alone.

* * *

Alex smiled as Daryl walked back into the cabin, setting a small bag next to the door before pulling the cabinet back to block it. She had placed Daryl's shirt next to hers in front of the warm fireplace and was gazing out the window, watching the trees sway in the soft breeze. Daryl couldn't help but look at her stand there, her silhouette casting a shadow against the wall behind her. He walked over to the window, watching her more than whatever she was looking outside.

"We'll head out soon. See where we end up next." He focused on the way her hair hung in waves and barely grazed her breasts. Alex nodded before looking at him, her eyes locking onto his. His pants grew tighter the longer he stared at her, knowing he wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

"I didn't tell you to get out of bed." He growled as he picked her up. Alex laughed as he spun her in his arms. "I ain't done with you yet."

 **Credit to owner of the quote used in the story, poet Nikita Gill.**


End file.
